Sonic College: Series
by CyberFire0502
Summary: When Sonic and the gang are forced to go to college they discover that it's not at all what they expected. There are no rules and no classes and it might be the best term of their lives! Your fan characters are accepted in this story! Read to find out how
1. A Lawful Demand

Author's Note: This is just a random series. It's actually supposed to be funny! If you have any fan characters you would like me to put into this story, then just let me know, but describe their personality and color for me, but no girlfriends or boyfriends for the Sonic characters though. Also if you have any jokes you want me to put onto here then also inform me! Basically any requests you have for me I'll be more than happy to grant! Enjoy!

Sonic slept in his room which was a light blue colored area with a dresser that contained Sonic's shoes, a cabinet that had all kinds of action figures and games of Sonic, and a shelf which supported a red TV. Sonic was never good at waking up in the morning. The alarm clock invaded his dreams one morning. Without opening his eyes, he switched the alarm clock off.

Silver walked into Sonic's room. He shook Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, your alarm clock's ringing! You should get up." Silver explained. Sonic swatted at Silver without opening his eyes.

"C'mon dude! Get up." Silver pestered as he shook Sonic some more. Sonic suddenly grabbed Silver's wrist.

"Uh, oh." Silver said. Sonic suddenly threw Silver down on the other side of his bed.

"mn it Sonic!" Silver shouted. He then walked out of the room.

A yellow spear suddenly shocked Sonic.

"OW!" Sonic screamed as he sat up. Shadow and Silver stood by his bedside.

"Thanks Shadow." Silver thanked. Shadow nodded and left the room.

"What's that for!?" Sonic shouted.

"You flipped me." Silver answered.

"Yeah well you woke me!" Sonic snapped.

"Sonic, this is important. This came in the mail this morning." Silver explained as he held an open envelope up to Sonic's face. Sonic took the envelope.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"A lawful demand." Silver answered. Sonic's eyes widened as he read on.

"WE HAVE TO GO TO COLLAGE!?" Sonic shouted.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Author's Note: The last chapter was so short because it was mainly a prologue. Anyway, here it is! I'm accepting fan characters at any time! Just type them out on your reviews! Enjoy!

"Nuh uh. There is no way I am giving up my carefree life for education." Sonic announced.

"Sorry, Sonic, but it's the law and we really have no choice." Silver apologized.

"Well…uh…Shadow! Shadow is already really smart. Why does he have to go to collage?" Sonic asked.

"Because though my intelligence is high already there is no way I can convince them that." Shadow answered. Sonic groaned and smacked his head on the kitchen table.

"Hey man, no worries! We get some chicks there." Silver comforted.

"Just like that?" Sonic asked. Silver couldn't argue with Sonic's comeback.

"Well when are we supposed to get there?" Sonic asked.

"This evening." Shadow answered as he overlooked the letter.

"Well then who's gonna watch the house while we're gone?" Sonic asked.

Sonic loaded the luggage into the back seat of their black car.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything! Oh and call me if you see Cream there!" Vanilla or Cream's mother shouted. Sonic and Silver piled into the front seat with Sonic at the wheel. Sonic turned to the back seat to find Shadow pointing a large gun at Vanilla.

"No! Shadow, no! Stop!" Sonic shouted as he pulled Shadow back down onto the seat. He took the gun away from Shadow.

"Hold this." Sonic ordered as he tossed the gun to Silver. Silver threw it into the back seat. Sonic got back in front of the wheel and started the engine. He then looked behind him at the road as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I know you hate her and honestly I can't blame you, but she's the only option we have." Sonic explained to Shadow. They then drove off to their collage which was all the way in California.


	3. New Companions

Author's Note: I have a volunteer! THANK YOU SUICUNELUVR! Any others? Well, let get to the good stuff! Please put the characters gender on your reviews! Enjoy!

Special guest: Victoria the cat and Meghan the hedge-fox

Sonic parked his car in the Kantori College parking lot. He looked up at the enormous college.

"Sure it's big enough?" Shadow asked as he stepped out of the car. The school yard was an enormous green area with shady trees on the left and right side. The stone steps were slightly chipped but they were smooth and shiny. A large blue door served as the entrance.

"Well,…let's just see how ruined my life will be." Sonic groaned as he walked up the steps. They walked inside. The room was a long hallway with a silver floor and white walls. The lockers were blue and almost covered the hall walls. A teenage white hedgehog with black braces, plain black shoes and purple eyes stepped out from an entrance.

"Oh, you're here! The principal wants to see you." He explained.

The white hedgehog shoved the three hedgehogs into the principal's office. A yellow cat sitting at a desk with her feet on the table sat at the front of the room. The cat had blue eyes and a blue outfit that greatly resembled Blaze's. A golden label that read Victoria, just Victoria, no principal Victoria sat at the front of the desk.

"Um…Victoria right?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!" Victoria answered. Victoria's office was filled with cabinets that apparently had jewelry and CDs. A computer sat on a desk to the left. A picture of a lunar eclipse was pulled up on the computer.

"So, uh…do we get our schedules here?" Sonic asked.

"No, your schedules are in your room." Victoria answered.

"Uh…okay I give up! How are you the principal? You're a teenager!" Sonic suddenly shouted.

"Oh, this college is a college, but it's not a college where you learn. It's a college where you have a good time. That's our goal here. Me and my friends Shade and Jewel made it." Victoria explained. Victoria suddenly heard laughing outside. She looked out her window to find two little kids walking beside the building.

"So, uh…where are our-." Sonic started.

"Hold that thought." Victoria explained as she reached in a drawer in her desk. She pulled out a dead animal and threw it onto the ground beside the kids. The kids screamed and ran away. Victoria laughed.

"You were saying?" Victoria asked. Sonic stared at her.

"Uh…you wanna be friends?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, why not?" Victoria agreed.

"Your dormitory is number 32." Victoria explained as she handed Sonic the keys.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked.

"Bye guys!" Victoria shouted as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver left the room.

They walked down the hall and over to a white door with the number 32 on it. Sonic unlocked the door. They walked inside to find a large room. The living room had an enormous flat screen TV with any game console you could think of. A large tan colored couch sat in front of the TV. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow walked into the bedroom.

"Sweet, bunk beds!" Silver shouted as he jumped onto the top bunk. Shadow sat on the bottom bunk. A king size bed sat on the other side of the room. Sonic sat on the bed. He suddenly heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Knuckles and Espio.

"Sonic! I knew you were here! Good to see ya dude!" Knuckles shouted as he gave Sonic a high five.

"Hey Espio! Are the others here too?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Knuckles shouted.

"Do you know Victoria?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Knuckles answered.

"Don't you think it weird that she made this school?" Sonic asked.

"Everyone thinks she's weird and she made this school after she watched Accepted." A new voice explained. A hedge-fox with five tails, golden-silver eyes, and aquamarine fur stepped up to the door. He wore a black shirt, pants, and fingerless gloves.

"Oh, Sonic this is Meghan." Knuckles introduced.

"Yo, Meghan." Sonic greeted.

"Hey." Meghan greeted back.

"What do we do for fun around here?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, it's hard not to find fun at this college." Meghan answered.

"Well, then I say class is in session!" Sonic shouted.


	4. A Competitive Race

Author's Note: Keep on comin' peoples! I'm really liking what I'm seeing! Enjoy!

Special Guest: Typhoon the cat

Sonic had placed an alarm clock with no off switch in his room last night. The alarm clocked beeped loudly. Sonic reached down and unplugged the alarm clock. Shadow, and Silver walked over to Sonic's bed. They grabbed the underside of his mattress.

"One…two…three!" Silver shouted. They then flipped the bed up and sent Sonic rolling to the floor.

"nm alarm clock!" Sonic shouted.

"C'mon. The others are eating breakfast at McDonalds, we should head down there." Silver explained. During the drive, a wild thought came into Sonic's head.

"I want a Toyota." Sonic announced.

"Sonic, we have a car and it's good enough." Silver explained.

"Fine, then I want a Hybrid." Sonic shot back.

"Shut up, Sonic." Shadow snapped. Sonic parked the car into a trash can when they got to McDonalds. Sonic stepped out of the car cursing at the trash can.

"Get your banana peel butt out of the parking lot!" Sonic shouted as he kicked the can.

"Sonic, it's an inanimate object." Silver pointed out. They walked inside to find the gang gathered at a large table. Knuckles, Espio, Victoria, Meghan, and a someone else sat at the table. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walked over to the table.

"Hey guys!" Victoria greeted. The newcomer at the table was a blue and black cat, with a blue and white shirt, jeans, and sneakers that looked a lot like Sonic's.

"This is Typhoon." Meghan explained.

"Yo!" Sonic greeted.

"Hi." Typhoon greeted back.

"So uh…how fast are you?" Sonic asked.

"Step out into the parking lot and I'll show you." Typhoon answered. They walked outside.

"First one to the Backyard Burgers down the street is the winner!" Victoria shouted.

"Three…two…one…go!" Meghan shouted. Typhoon and Sonic sped down the street. Typhoon and Sonic were neck and neck.

"Man, you're not half bad." Sonic complemented.

"Thanks, you're not either." Typhoon thanked.

"I may be complementing you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win." Sonic explained.

"Who said you were pretending?" Typhoon asked. He then sped up.

"C'mon dude, I don't wanna give you a sore in the morning." Sonic explained.

"Believe me, this isn't the first time I've ran without stretching." Typhoon reassured. They ran to the restaurant and surprisingly Typhoon got there first.

"Phew, I may have some competition." Sonic panted.

"You may." Typhoon agreed.


	5. The First Party

Author's Note: This has to be one of my most favorite parts! Enjoy!

Special Guests: Shade, Jewel, and Ruby

Sonic had rented a game that evening and he was now playing it with his new friend, Shade. Shade was a Gazelle Lemur hybrid, with green eyes, white and black ringtail colored fur, and black clothes. They were playing Mario Party 8.

"Mine's gonna fizz up the highest." Sonic explained.

"No it isn't." Shade shot back. The characters opened their cans, and Shade's soda fizzed up the highest.

"Boo yah! Ya owe me ten bucks!" Shade shouted.

"nm free play arcade." Sonic groaned as he handed Shade a ten dollar bill.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Victoria asked as she stood by the doorway to Sonic's dormitory.

"Just winning myself some moolah!" Shade shouted as he kissed the ten dollar bill.

"You cheated!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah, and yo mamma's so fat, a picture of her fell off the wall." Shade snapped back.

"I'm gonna get you!" Sonic shouted as he began chasing Shade. He snapped and the plant next to Sonic held him back.

"It's not worth it Sonic." Shade explained.

"C'mon guys, we've got to get down to the party they're having at the club." Victoria explained.

Sonic parked the car into a street lamp this time.

"Now that was a little better." Sonic explained.

"Yeah, except the potential goal is to park the car in the parking lot without hitting anything." Silver snapped.

"How did you get your driver's license, Sonic?" Victoria asked.

"I stole an auto pilot device from Tails." Sonic answered as he stepped out of the car. They walked inside the club to find Shadow up front running the stereo. He was playing Fake It by Seether. Thousands of teens were either dancing or hanging out at the tables.

"This is my kind of place!" Sonic shouted. He ran into the crowd and started break dancing. A large group formed around him and watched him dance. Victoria ran over and joined a group of dancers.

Silver walked over to a table, where Knuckles, Tails, and Espio sat.

"Yo, Silver!" Knuckles greeted.

"Hey." Silver greeted back.

"So, what were we discussing?" Silver asked.

"Dude, there's a table full of chicks over there!" Knuckles answered as he pointed to a table.

"Tails!" A voice called. Silver turned his head to see a green, colored raccoon, with a black and green striped tail.

"Hang on, Ruby!" Tails shouted.

"I'll be back guys." Tails explained. He then ran over to Ruby and they joined in the dance. A purple and red dog with brown eyes and yellow clothes walked over to them.

"Hey, Jewel." Knuckles greeted.

"You know Victoria?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, me and her are-." She was suddenly cut off, for Shadow began playing Bulls On Parade by Rage Against The Machine.

"Oh, I'll tell ya later, I love this song." Jewel explained as she ran over to the crowd of dancing people.

Sonic finally stopped dancing and the group of people cheered for him. Sonic bowed. He suddenly caught sight of a sky blue hedgehog, with white shoes and black stripes that looked a lot like him. The sky blue hedgehog's spikes also looked a lot like his, except they were shorter. Sonic pushed past the people to get over to the hedgehog.

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked as he tapped the hedgehog on the shoulder. The hedgehog turned around to face Sonic. She had true blue eyes that were almost too blue to be eyes at all.

"Uh…the name's Sonic." Sonic explained.

"Emerald." The hedgehog explained.

"Emerald…awesome name." Sonic complemented.

"Do you go to the college Victoria owns?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Emerald answered.

"Good, because I go there too. So I guess I'll see ya there." Sonic explained.

"Cool. See ya later, Sonic." Emerald said as she walked away. Sonic sighed knowing that he was in love.


	6. A Champion Scary Story Teller

Author's Note: I'm gettin' more and more requests by the minute! Keep sending me your characters! For those of you who have second thoughts, don't be nervous! I won't humiliate your characters! In fact I'll try to make them look cool! Enjoy!

Special Guests: Shayla

Sonic had placed his alarm clock in the bathroom last night so he would have to go to the bathroom to turn it off, and maybe it would wake him up. The alarm clock beeped loudly. Sonic walked over to the bathroom, turned it off, and went back to bed.

Someone poured water over Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes and looked up to find Silver and Shayla. Shayla was a golden yellow hedgehog with long quills and brown eyes. She had dark brown bangs parted to the side and she had dark brown edges on her quills.

"Thanks, Shayla." Silver thanked as Shayla walked out of the room.

"_Shayla_!" Sonic whined. Sonic turned to Silver.

"Silver…I'll never forget the day I met you….though I keep trying." Sonic explained.

"Well hey, you are so stupid, you got hit by a parked car last night." Silver snapped back.

"C'mon, we've got fifteen minutes before we have to be in DJ class." Silver explained. Sonic groaned.

"We can meet your girlfriend out in the school yard." Silver tempted. Sonic jumped out of bed.

"Alright let's go." Sonic said suddenly. They walked outside to find Emerald sitting under a tree reading a book. Silver looked over a Tails who was sitting next to Ruby.

"Looks like Tails has already scored." Silver pointed out. Sonic walked over to Emerald.

"Hey." He greeted. Sonic was more sure of himself this time. Emerald looked up from her book.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Emerald greeted with a smile as she shut her book. Sonic sat down beside her.

"Uh…do you now Shayla?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. She's a good friend of mine. Why?" Emerald asked.

"Does she pour water on you when you're sleeping?" Sonic asked. Emerald laughed.

"No. Shayla actually plays guitar most of the day." Emerald explained. The bell suddenly rang.

"I've got to get to class. I'll see you at dinner okay?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah. See ya!" Sonic said. Emerald smiled then ran off. Shadow walked over to him.

"It's hard to believe that you won a girl." He insulted.

"It's hard to believe you teach in the DJ class." Sonic snapped back.

That night, everyone had gathered in Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's dormitory to tell scary stories. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Emerald, Victoria, Jewel, Shade, Meghan, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, and Shayla sat in a circle in the bedroom.

"I call first story." Silver announced as he took the flashlight in the center of the circle. He held it under his chin.

"There was once a man who watched a movie, he later got the idea to kill everyone. The end." Silver said.

"Dude,…you suck at telling scary stories." Sonic explained.

"I've got one." Shadow explained as he took the flashlight from Silver.

"There is said to be a cannibal in Arkansas, his name is old man Gratin Court. He worked as a pilot in Texas, but one day he flew the plane over to a forest and crashed it. There was nothing to eat on the plane, so Gratin Court ate the people and he soon developed into a cannibal. He remained in that forest, killing and eating anyone who came near him. One day, a group of children went out into the forest. There was one boy who was the youngest, one girl who was the second oldest, and one boy who was the oldest. They walked into the forest but soon lot their way. As night fell the children became scared for they had heard the rumors of old man Gratin Court." Shadow explained.

"Is this true?" Sonic asked.

"As true as the world itself." Shadow answered.

"They suddenly heard a twitch in the bushes, the girl ran off screaming. The boys ran after her. They soon bumped into a man in tattered clothes and pale skin. The boys asked if him if he'd seen their sister. He replied 'Yeah…he neck tasted pretty good too'. The boys ran in fear knowing that they had just met old man Gratin Court. The youngest boy looked wildly around and noticed that his brother had disappeared. He saw a light and knew that it was the light off his home. He ran over to the door, jumped inside and locked it. He screamed to his mother that old man Gratin Court had come, but his mother ignored him. He suddenly turned around to see the old man smiling at him. The end." Shadow finished.

"Holy flaming poop dude." Sonic said in awe.


	7. The Museum Of Boring History

Author's Note: I just got flamed this morning. Someone doesn't like the fact that I'm not too crazy about the couple Sonamy, and they let me know about it. :( Anyways, enjoy!

Special Guests: Suicune, Cale, and Jenny

Knowing that his DJ class was going on a trip to a museum, Sonic was on edge about having to maintain his speed.

"I am not going on that bus!" Sonic shouted as Suicune, Cale, and Jenny tired to push him into the bus. Shadow walked over and held a sparking chaos spear to Sonic's chest. Sonic pulled free from their grasp and ran onto the bus.

The tour guide let them roam around at the museum. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Suicune, Cale, and Jenny walked over to a painting.

"I like this painting." Sonic announced. The painting was a picture of buffalos running down a waterfall. Silver smacked Sonic in the back of the head.

"He's got a point, it's better than that painting where the guy looks at you no matter where you are." Cale pointed out. They all looked over to find Knuckles moving around by the painting.

"I'd rather be in the gift shop of Build A Bear than in this museum." Sonic complained.

"Well there's a Starbucks by the entrance." Suicune explained.

"I don't like scones." Sonic whined.

"Who said we were gonna get scones?" Jenny asked. They all looked at Sonic and smiled.

SONIC AND COFFEE…NOT A GOOD COMBINATION!


	8. A Thanksgiving Affection

Author's Note: Whoa! I've got a lot of requests! Sorry I haven't been after it with my stories! I just beat Super Smash Bros. Brawl today!BTW, look at my profile! I'm in production of a new story! Anyway, enjoy!

Special Guests: KC the turtle, Krystal the turtle, Arielle the wolf, Alchemy the cat, Jericho the squirrel, Sean the gecko, and Dan the Chameleon

Time had passed and October soon faded into November, and Thanksgiving soon came. Victoria had ordered some top chefs to come and make a gourmet dinner.

Sonic had made a lot of friends over the last few weeks of October so he invited them all over to his dormitory to have dinner there. KC, Krystal, Arielle, Alchemy, Jericho, Sean, Dan, Victoria, Suicune, Cale, Jenny, Shayla, Meghan, Shade, Ruby, Jewel, Typhoon, Espio, Tails, Knuckles, and Emerald were all there. Since Sonic was serving wine it caused Knuckles to be drunk.

"Hey, have you ever bothered to look at those mice that are hooked up to the computer? They have way too many options." Knuckles explained. Sonic smiled and noticed that Emerald was climbing on top of the college. Sonic set his plate down and followed her. When she got to the roof, Emerald looked around.

"Ya know the party isn't up here." Sonic explained. Emerald gasped and turned around.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Emerald greeted.

"You know you don't have to be so secretive all the time." Sonic pointed out.

"Neither do you." Emerald said.

"Touché." Sonic complimented.

"Suicune's a nice girl too ya know." Emerald pointed out.

"I know. She's a very nice girl. She's really pretty and she has a great personality, but I just can't help but feel I'm looking for something else." Sonic explained.

"You and I both know that Suicune would love to have you." Emerald said.

"True, but you and I both know that this is a free country, and I can love whoever I want." Sonic smirked. Emerald rolled her eyes.

"I know what your asking Sonic." Emerald explained.

"Then why don't you accept?" Sonic asked. Emerald sighed.

"Because, Suicune is my friend, and I can't ruin her chances of getting the one she loves." Emerald answered.

"Suicune is my friend too, why can't _I_ choose the one I love?" Sonic asked.

"You can love Suicune and still be my friend can't you?" Emerald asked.

"Friends isn't enough for me, Emerald." Sonic answered.

"Just give me some time, Sonic." Emerald sighed. She then stepped over the ledge and began climbing the ladder back to the dormitory.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Sonic called. Emerald smiled at him and continued to climb.


	9. A Winter Loverland

Author's Note: I've been experiencing the pain of writers block! But just yesterday I broke out of it and in it's place I gained inspiration! To make a long story short I have written a new story and I would really appreciate it if you readers who are loyal to Sonic College would review it! If you're wondering what this story is, it's called Sonic Chronicles! Please read it and review it! Enjoy!

Autumn faded faster than Sonic expected and winter came even faster.

One day Sonic and the others were out playing the snow. Silver covered a rock with snow to make it look like a snowball. He tossed it up and chucked it at Knuckles. Knuckles ducked and it hit Espio right in the head. Espio tossed one of his spears at Silver, but missed.

Silver levitated a snowball over to Shadow and smacked him in the head. Shadow shot thousands of chaos spears at Silver. Silver screamed and ducked. He laughed as the last one passed his head. Espio suddenly threw a rock snowball at him and knocked Silver to the ground.

"The next one's comin' for your eye!" Knuckles shouted as he began building a fort.

"And the next one I'm making's coming for your mouth!" Silver shouted as he prepared a for as well.

Sonic chuckled at how immature his friends were being. He looked over at the other side of the park to find everyone else sitting with their friends. Sean and Dan where over by the fountain creating a comic, Arielle and Alchemy were over by a statue reading and listening to their music, Jericho, KC, and Krystal were playing Frisbee, Cale and Jenny were building a snowman together, Tails and Ruby were taking a short walk around the park, and Meghan, Victoria, Shayla, and Shade were playing snowball with the others.

Sonic looked over at and icy bench to find Suicune and Emerald chatting. It pained him to look at them together. It was like he was looked at two hearts. Suicune was a half heart and Emerald was a whole one. Sonic knew his true love, but he also knew that if he informed his true friend, a heart would be broken. Knuckles walked up to Sonic and followed his gaze. He sighed.

"Sonic,…you're gonna have to choose one of em'." Knuckles explained.

"But which one do I choose? I know the one I really love, but she won't take me." Sonic pointed out.

"Then love the other one." Knuckles said simply.

"But the other one's not the one I love. So it wouldn't feel right for me." Sonic explained.

"Sonic,…you'd better decide who you want and who you'll have before it's too late." Knuckles sighed as he walked off.


	10. Stars Of Choices

Author's Note: I know I hurt a very loyal reader's feelings in my last chapter, so if your reading this suicuneluvr I'm very sorry, but Emerald was a fan character I made a long time ago, and Emerald and Sonic were supposed to be a couple. I wanted this to be a SonicXEmerald story. I didn't want to tell it to your face, so I gave you signs in my last few chapters. I hope you can forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm really caught up in a knot here, because I want Sonic and Emerald to make it, but I don't want to hurt you're feelings. Everyone! Please give me your honest opinion on who Sonic will love! Enjoy!

Christmas came, and Sonic wanted to celebrate by inviting all of his friends over to their house for Christmas dinner. Thousands of gifts were given and millions of treats were served. Sonic sat over by the window and looked out at the sparkling fields behind his house. He sighed. Suicune walked over to Sonic. She held a gift up to him.

"It's for you." Suicune smiled. Sonic took the gift and opened it. Inside was a beautiful golden ring that had emeralds placed inside it. Sonic looked at Suicune and smiled.

"Thanks Suicune. This has to be the best gift I've ever gotten." Sonic said. He suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Suicune asked.

"I don't have anything for you." Sonic sighed. Suicune smiled and kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"That's enough for me." Suicune said. She then walked off. Sonic smiled as she walked away. He then looked outside to see Emerald standing in the snow looking up at the starry sky. Sonic placed the ring around his wrist and walked outside.

"Emerald..." Sonic said. Emerald turned to Sonic and smiled.

"Emerald…I need you to tell me,…who should I love?" Sonic asked. Emerald sighed.

"Sonic,…that's not my place. I want Suicune to be happy,…she's my friend." Emerald answered. Sonic held his wrist with the ring up to Emerald.

"Suicune gave me this." Sonic explained. Emerald looked at the ring.

"Sonic…" Emerald started.

"look at the stars. There are billions and billions of them out in the sky, but there are only two in this universe that shine the brightest. The sun, and the star of Christmas." Emerald explained.

"You are one star, in a sky of billions of stars. The sun and the star of Christmas represents the person who wants you, and the person you want. You must choose the one that shines the brightest in your life, and that is your answer." Emerald finished. Sonic looked at Emerald with his mouth open. Emerald smiled at him.

"You're a good person Sonic,…and I know you're confused,…but this is your choice." Emerald explained. She then walked back into Sonic's house. Sonic watched her leave. He then looked down at the ring Suicune had given him.

"You're right…I have to choose." Sonic whispered.

Review now and tell me who Sonic shall choose! Suicuneluvr, you are a very loyal reader, but this isn't our place to decide who Sonic shall love! Also, I have a story that I've had around for quite a while! Look on my profile for Sonic Reverse: Series! It's quite a long story, and if you readers review it I might continue on it! See ya later!


	11. The True Love Lost

Author's Note: I'm completely ignoring all of your fan characters! What's wrong with me?! Okay…I had a request from one of my loyal readers to do a talent show, so how could I refuse? Enjoy!

Special Guest: Clai the fox

Sonic woke up on Valentines Day to find that the dormitory was empty. He ran down to the theater where Shayla was up on stage singing. The curtains closed and the audience cheered. Sonic smiled and looked around for Emerald.

"Sonic." A voice whispered to Sonic. He looked around to see Clai signaling him to come over. Sonic took a seat next to Clai.

"I heard about what happened on Christmas." Clai explained.

"Oh." Sonic sighed.

"C'mon buddy cheer up. Besides you still have plenty of time to admit to the one you love." Clai comforted. Sonic smiled at Clai.

"And the winner of the talent show is, Shayla." A voice on the intercom announced. The audience cheered as Shayla stepped out and bowed. Sonic clapped for Shayla.

"You and I both know who you love." Clai explained. Sonic nodded.

"I heard Emerald was going on vacation today. She's going to the other side of California." Clai explained. Sonic's eyes widened.

"She's not going on vacation." Sonic said.

"What?" Clai asked.

"She's leaving. Emerald's going away." Sonic said. He suddenly hopped up from his seat, ran out of the theater and outside. He saw Emerald opening the door of her car.

"Emerald!" Sonic shouted. Emerald turned to look at Sonic. Sonic shook his head. Tears filled Emerald's eyes as she stepped into the car.

"No! Emerald wait!" Sonic shouted as he started to run after the car.

"Emerald!" Sonic shouted as he fell on his knees. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I love you." Sonic whispered. Sonic watched Emerald drive away. His heart was officially broken.


	12. The Final Confession

Author's Note: This is it! The big bang! I'm really sorry to a certain reader, but I've been completely ignoring my other readers trying to keep you happy, and I find that it's time for me to make my decision! But it's not all that bad, they'll still be really good friends! Think of it as a relationship between Sonic and Amy! Please don't bail on me just because I make this decision! Enjoy!

Sonic woke up on St. Patrick's day to find his heart empty as it had been ever since Emerald left. Sonic knew that Emerald left because it would mean Suicune would have a better chance to win him, but that was almost a waste in effort. Sonic's eyes widened as an idea popped into his head.

"Tails!" He shouted. Tails had spent the night in their dormitory, so he was sleeping in the living room.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails asked sleepily.

"Where was the beach Emerald left off to?" Sonic asked.

"Um,…I think it was the White Sand beach. Why?" Tails asked as he sat up.

"If Shadow and Silver wake up and I'm not back, tell them I went for a walk." Sonic explained as he ran to the door.

"Sonic!" Tails called. Sonic ignored him and ran out of the door to his dormitory. Sonic ran into Suicune.

"Sonic, where are you going?" she asked. Sonic grabbed Suicune's hands.

"Suicune, I love you, but I love you as a friend. Can I have Emerald and still be your best friend?" Sonic asked. Suicune nodded softly.

"It's not what I really want, but I don't ever want you to abandon me if we're friends." Suicune explained.

"I won't, I promise. Thank you Suicune the hedgehog." Sonic said. He then ran out of the college door.

Sonic ran to the other side of California. It was sundown by the time he got to the White Sand beach. He saw Emerald standing in the shallow water.

"Emerald!" Sonic shouted. Emerald turned to look at Sonic. Emerald started to run, but Sonic ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"You're not running away this time." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Emerald started.

"Don't say anything." Sonic cut off.

"I already told Suicune and she's okay with it." Sonic explained.

"Let go." Emerald ordered as she tried to push Sonic's hand off of her wrist.

"I'm not letting you leave me again." Sonic explained.

"_Sonic_." Emerald whined.

"Don't try to push me away. Emerald do you think I came down to this beach to hold you prisoner, or do you think I came to tell you my decision?" Sonic asked. Emerald suddenly stopped struggling and stared at Sonic.

"Emerald, this is what I want. Suicune isn't pleased about it, but she's willing to bare with me on this change." Sonic explained.

"Sonic…you came down here just to tell me that you loved me?" Emerald asked. Sonic nodded.

"Suicune is my best friend, but I just can't hide my affection anymore. Sonic,…I love you too." Emerald explained.

"Emerald, I still have 4 terms of college left, and I want to spend them all with you, so will you come back with me?" Sonic asked. Emerald nodded. Sonic smiled, picked up Emerald, and started to run back to the college.

I'm tired of being caught in this knot Suicuneluvr! I'M VERY SORRY! Someone I know tells me that if a fan character that's not mine and Sonic are a couple, that's a bit too involved. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are not available! So give it another shot at Knuckles, or Espio or something. Or if you want, you can get me to bring a character to the series and make Suicune fall in love with him! Please don't flame me or stop reading my stories because you still have a chance to get Suicune a boyfriend! Trust me! I won't break my readers hearts! That's not how I am! The series will still continue fans! So keep reading and keep in touch!


	13. A Night Of Horror Movies

Author's Note: I figured that maybe when the 4 terms ended I could get into some action in this story! Hopefully I can unleash your fan characters' true power, but that'll come later! Enjoy!

Special Guest: Sapphire, Whisper, Stevie, Olive, Ming, Midnight

Sonic had been informed just yesterday that the whole college was invited to an indoor water park hotel, called the Great Wolf Lodge (Anyone ever been there?). So he and the others were packing rapidly so they didn't have to worry about it that evening. Sonic was pulling drawers trying to locate his suitcase, Silver was resting his head on his hand in the top bunk, and Shadow was lying with his arms behind his head on the bottom bunk. Just as Sonic was pulling out a suitcase he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait….what would we pack?" Sonic asked as he chucked the suitcase away.

"Why didn't you realize that before?" Shadow asked.

"It's because he's impaired and he has a life but he isn't sure what to do with it." Silver answered. Sonic tossed his pillow at Silver.

"Well you don't have to get testy at me just because I saw you tossing bread crumbs to helicopters." Silver insulted.

"Alright that's it!" Sonic shouted as he jumped off of his bed. Silver used his telekinetic powers to throw two of his pillows at Sonic.

"Trust me Sonic. I so own you." Silver explained.

"Silver, you would just shock me if you'd say something intelligent." Shadow insulted.

"Really? Cause from the looks of things, Shadow owns you completely." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah, but Anoku owns him." Silver pointed out.

"Anoku happens to be a creature of power that overcomes mine miraculously." Shadow explained.

"Whatever. I'll tell him what room we're in when we get to the hotel. That way he can come in and kill you." Silver smirked. Anoku was a black hedgehog with purple flames on his spikes and wrists. The reason he was hunting Shadow down was because Shadow had dissed him one day just out of boredom and it really ticked him off.

"I'm gonna call in a pizza and invite the others over for a movie." Sonic announced as he walked out of the room.

"I don't think Silver will make it. He gets lost in the bathroom a lot." Shadow insulted.

"Hey An-!" Silver started. Shadow flipped his mattress upside down before Silver could finish.

"Sonic lock the dormitory door." Shadow ordered.

That night, everyone entered Sonic's dormitory and picked a spot on the couch or the floor.

"Hey, who wants to watch When A Stranger Calls?" Sonic asked. Everyone raised their hands as they opened the pizza boxes. Sonic put the DVD in and sat on the couch next to Shadow and Emerald. The movie was halfway over by the time Sonic started making remarks on how ridiculous the actors were.

"If someone messed with me on the phone like that I'd mess back! Have you checked the children? I killed them." Sonic remarked. Emerald giggled.

"I would be more like, I ate them." Sapphire added. Sonic laughed.

"The stranger would be like WTF." Whisper chuckled. Once the movie was over, the pizza was halfway finished.

"Okay, who wants to watch Jaws?" Sonic asked. Once the movie was halfway over again, Sonic and the others continued to complain.

"That shark is like immortal." Stevie awed as he sipped a can of Dr. Pepper. Olive covered her eyes when it came to the scene where the shark was eating the fisher.

"This is pretty good graphics for the time it was made." Ming said simply as she munched on a pizza slice.

"Anoku would think this is cakewalk." Midnight explained.

"What has Anoku seen that could be scarier than this?" Shade asked.

"Halloween." Typhoon answered (HALLOWEEN IS A VERY SCARY MOVIE!).

"Do you allow these kind of things Victoria?" Shade asked.

"We're teenagers right? So this shouldn't be anything we can't handle." Victoria shrugged.


	14. A Perils Drive Of Boredom

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating most recently. I'm going to a camp this week, but I'll still be able to post at least one chapter every day! I'm really sorry! Enjoy!

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walked over to their car along with the rest of their classmates.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Silver asked.

"Bout' three days." Sonic answered.

"THREE DAYS!" Silver shouted in surprise.

"We'll take pit stops ya know." Sonic explained.

"Nuh uh! There is no way you're getting me in that car and making me sit down for the whole day for three days!" Silver raged. Shadow really couldn't care less how long they drove.

"We have food and drinks in the back, and we have our CDs and DVDs so if you get bored you're not really going to not have any entertainment." Sonic pointed out.

"I am _not_ going!" Silver argued. Shadow suddenly caught sight of Anoku walking out of the door with a few of his dark and negative friends. Anoku caught sight of Shadow. Shadow flinched and turned to Silver. He began shoving him into the car.

"You are acting like a child! Get in the car, sit down, and shut up!" Shadow shouted as he shoved Silver into the car. He shut the door to the front seat and ran to the back. Shadow opened the door threw himself into the backseat and slammed it shut. Shadow locked both of the doors and looked outside. Anoku pointed at him to say this isn't over. Shadow sighed with relief. Sonic stepped into the car and started the engine.

"And you say I'm a baby." Silver insulted as he watched Anoku walk away.

"Though it's shameful to run away from a fellow student, I would still like to keep my skin." Shadow explained. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Like he can even touch you." Silver chuckled.

"I like to see you take a beating from him." Shadow snapped. Silver shrugged as Sonic drove away from the college. I'm not even going to describe the drive, it was so boring. Sonic pulled into the parking lot of Hotel Kanwood. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stepped out of the car and walked into the entrance.

The hotel was very high class, and had small wavy dividing walls with neon lights on them. Quite a few people we bustling about in the hotel. Victoria walked up in front of the group.

"We're already checked in so you can just head to your room! I will hand the room key to the keeper of it and he or she will pick their room mates. Only three to each room." Victoria explained. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver smirked at each other.

"You can order room service and it'll be free of charge. I know the owner of this hotel so he's letting us stay here for free, but don't trash his hotel." Victoria explained.

"You can all stay up as late as you want, you can go for a swim, you can do whatever you want. Have a goodnight." Victoria finished. The students then took to action and began making their way to their destinations.

"Sonic!" Victoria shouted. Sonic looked over at Victoria. She tossed him a key.

"Room 246!" Victoria shouted. Sonic waved and ran to catch up with Shadow and Silver. Sonic noticed Whisper, Sapphire, Ming, Olive, and Midnight run over to the computers to possibly check their e-mails. He also noticed Clai, Sean, Dan, Arielle, Alchemy, Jericho, KC, Krystal, Cale, Jenny, and Suicune run over to the pool. Last but not least, Sonic noticed Shayla, Shade, Jewel, Ruby, Typhoon, Meghan, and Victoria ran to the arcade.

"Let's check out our room first." Silver suggested. They walked over to the elevator and stepped inside. The elevator stopped on the 9th floor. The doors opened and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stepped out. The hallway was almost empty except for a few classmates getting into their rooms, or just flat out messing around. They walked to their room door and stepped inside.

The room was like any other hotel room that you've seen before. Silver hopped onto the bed and clicked the TV on.

"Well it's not more than I could ask for, so I guess it's okay." Sonic announced. Shadow had already hopped onto another bed and was resting his eyes. Sonic sighed and looked out of his window. The neon lit town was very beautiful, but that's not what Sonic was looking out. Below his room was Emerald the hedgehog looking out of her balcony in her room. Sonic sighed a sigh of happiness knowing that he had finally achieved the goal in his life.

"Emerald, c'mon." A voice called from the back of Emerald's room. Emerald walked away from the balcony and over to her friends. Sonic smiled and walked back into his room.


	15. Hotels And Arcades And Gossip Oh My

Author's Note: A reader ask me why Sonic drove and didn't run. Well the answer to it is why would Sonic run when he has a really sweet car?! I mean he's a teen isn't he? Sorry if I offended you, but he drove in Sonic Drift didn't he? Enjoy!

Special Guest: Cindy

Sonic and his friends arrived at the Great Wolf Lodge in just the time they had expected. Sonic pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car.

"Wow. They certainly keep to their theme." Sonic awed as he looked up at the hotel (I really shouldn't have to describe it if you've been their).

"C'mon let's check out the inside." Silver said. They walked inside the back door which served as a shortcut to their rooms. Sonic came to room 32 and opened the door with his card key. They walked inside and their mouths dropped.

"Sweet! A hot tub!" Silver shouted as he looked the hot tub and bathtub over. Shadow hopped onto the bed. Silver picked up the fun and waved it at Shadow.

"Go ahead." Shadow dared. Silver pushed a button. Shadow kicked Silver down onto the floor.

"Geeze, what's your problem? I wasn't really gonna call him!" Silver shouted.

"Knock it off Silver." Sonic snapped. Sonic picked up the ringing phone and held it to his ear.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Uh huh." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Okay I'll see ya there." Sonic said as he put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Silver asked.

"It was KC he says he and the others are going to meet us at Dave & Buster's." Sonic answered.

"Sweet! I love that place!" Silver shouted as he stood up.

Later that night, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver pulled up to the parking lot and stepped out of the car.

"It certainly is big." Shadow stated.

"It's two floors of video games. It kinda has to be." Sonic explained. They walked inside and looked around for KC and the others.

"Sonic!" A voice called. It Cindy the hedgehog. One of Sonic's newer friends. They walked over to the enormous table their friends were sitting at. The waiter had already brought the food and the others were practically stuffing their faces with it. They were already having a conversation before Sonic, Shadow, and Silver got there so they continued with it.

"I heard that Suicune and Espio are having a little spark between each other." Clai explained.

"I can top that. I heard that Anoku was going to kill Shadow if he even set one foot out of his room." Shade explained. They all laughed except Shadow.


	16. A Morning Surprise

Author's Note: A reader was confused because they thought that Sonic and the others went to the Great Wolf Lodge, left, and came back. They were at a different hotel in chapter 14. I just thought I'd explain it to those who were confused! I have a lot of ideas in my head that need to be poured out in this story, so I will ask you readers if you will always be loyal to this story if I throw in some action soon! Enjoy!

Silver poured hot water from the hot tub on Sonic to wake him up.

"nm it Silver!" Sonic shouted as he sat up. Tears fell out of Silver's eyes as he laughed.

"How bout' I pour some water on you when your sleeping?!" Sonic asked.

"That won't happen. Because you'll be too busy sleeping!" Silver explained through his tears.

"Alright, so what'd ya wake me up for?" Sonic asked.

"Espio and Knuckles invited us to have breakfast at the Bear Claw Café." Silver answered.

"Okay then let's go." Sonic snapped as he slipped off the bed and put his shoes on.

They walked down to the café and found a seat at the table Knuckles and Espio sat at. They already had a plate of doughnuts waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted as he sat down.

"Where've ya been?" Knuckles asked.

"In bed." Sonic answered as he glared at Silver. Silver shrugged.

"Well, we wanted to tell you something." Knuckles explained.

"What?" Shadow asked. Knuckles pulled out a red gem that happened to be a Chaos Emerald.

"How did you get that?" Sonic asked as he inspected it.

"I found it under my bed." Knuckles answered.

"Under your bed?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic don't you get it? No one would put that under my bed unless they wanted us to find it and something's telling me that this someone isn't a friend of ours." Knuckles explained.

"So you're saying that an enemy is after us and he wants us to find him?" Sonic asked. Knuckles nodded.

"Well then,…we'd better be extra careful." Sonic whispered as he slipped the Chaos Emerald into his pocket.


	17. A Hero Lost

Author's Note: I'm finally putting in some action! If this is what you loyal readers have been waiting for then wait no longer! Enjoy!

Sonic and his friends had been wondering about the Chaos Emerald ever since they had found it. A month had passed and they still didn't have any information. Sonic and the others sat in the computer room of the college. Tails had placed the emerald close to an online tracker.

"So where was it found and where are the others?" Sonic asked.

"I really don't know." Tails answered. Sonic snapped in frustration and placed his hands on his hips.

"Ya think Shadow and Silver found anything?" Sonic asked.

"If we haven't found anything they probably haven't either." Tails answered. Sonic sighed. Tails gasped.

"Wait, there's an inscription in the emerald." Tails explained.

"Put it up on screen." Sonic ordered. Tails did as he was told a small piece of paper with odd letters appeared on the screen.

"But I can't read it." Tails sighed. Sonic pounded his fist on Tails's chair.

"Wait a minute. Call Midnight, and tell her to come over." Sonic ordered. Midnight was a four year old black hedgehog with green eyes, and silver shoes.

Later on, Midnight walked over to the computer.

"Can ya read it Midnight?" Sonic asked. Midnight nodded. She looked closely at the paper.

"In an old base in Seaside Gate, there are six emeralds that might belong to you, come quickly and you can have them." Midnight read.

"Seaside Gate, huh? I'm heading over there right away." Sonic announced.

"Are you sure it's safe? From the looks of this note, it seems as though the author is holding a trap." Midnight explained.

"Don't worry about me buddy! I won't be gone long. Besides, I have someone that I have to come back to." Sonic explained. Tails and Midnight knew he was referring to Emerald.

Sonic rushed over to the Seaside Gate faster than anyone could imagine. He came to the base and stared up at it.

"Why would the emeralds be hidden here?" Sonic asked. He walked inside. Sonic found a small computer at the end of the room. It read enter password. Sonic walked over to the computer and typed in unexpected.

A door to his right opened. Sonic smirked and walked through the door. The room was basically data with platforms inside. Thousands of colored files sped past Sonic.

"Now where are the emeralds?" Sonic asked himself.

"Nowhere." A voice suddenly answered. Sonic turned around to see a dark purple hedgehog with even darker fur on his spikes. He had silver eyes and a dark purple skull on his forehead.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"As for what, there are no Chaos Emeralds, and as for who,….you'll find out in two years." The hedgehog answered.

"What?" Sonic asked. He looked below his feet to see that he was standing on a glowing platform.

"You're about to loose many things that are dear to you." The hedgehog explained as he pulled a lever. A glass case suddenly formed around the platform, trapping Sonic inside.

"And the best thing is,…" The hedgehog continued. He pressed a button and some sort of plasma filled the capsule. Sonic hovered in the air due to the plasma.

"you won't even know what will happen." The hedgehog finished. Sonic watched the hedgehog walk away.

"Get back here!" Sonic shouted from inside the plasma filled capsule. The world around him suddenly faded into darkness and Sonic felt himself falling into the dark abyss.


	18. Two Years Later

Author's Note: A reader explained to me that I wasn't paying enough attention to all of your characters. Sorry about that, it's just at that time I was trying to keep Suicuneluvr happy, and now that the knot in that rope is undone I can pay more attention to all of your characters. One more thing, it's very difficult to keep up with all of your characters and give them all parts, so please don't get steamed at me if I don't give them a chance to speak in every chapter! Enjoy!

Special Guest: Harry, Zeta

In the deep darkness, voices spoke.

"In your soul lies darkness. I will fight to defend their souls! You are an enigma to those around you. Life isn't a privilege, but a gift. We fight for ourselves and others. The world has changed. Sacrifices aren't losses, they are rebirths. You stand alone in this universe. I believe in light. Darkness and light are two enemies, each are choices. You must choose! There is no right or wrong pathway, but there is a pathway of your decision." The voices said.

The darkness faded to reveal a slightly clouded blue sky with a glaring sun. Crossfire the hedgehog opened his eyes. Crossfire was a green hedgehog with red eyes and dull yellow streaks on his quills. He wore light blue shoes with dark blue lines going down the center.

"What do they mean?" Crossfire whispered to himself. He stood up on the shores of Seaside Gate. Crossfire walked over to a base that was abandoned ten years ago but was discovered again two years ago.

He opened the door of the base and walked inside. At the back of the entrance room was a large dusty computer where Tails, Knuckles, Shayla, Harry, and Sundown stood.

"Any luck?" Crossfire asked. Tails shook his head.

"The plasma is fireproof and we need a lot of energy to even warm it." Tails explained.

"If we took the heat too far we'd kill Sonic." Tails finished. Crossfire sighed.

"Well, what about Sonic? Is he alright?" Shayla asked.

"He's the same as he's been for two years." Tails answered.

"Go check on him Harry." Shayla ordered as she pressed a button that opened the door to a room of data. Harry walked inside. Crossfire turned to the door. Sundown walked over to Crossfire. Sundown was a light purple hedgehog with blue eyes. She wore an orange t-shirt, a pair of brown shorts, and a pair of completely blue shoes.

"Crossfire?" Sundown asked.

"I'm fine. I just….I just need some time to think." Crossfire explained. That night, Crossfire walked over to the shore of Seaside Gate and watched the stars. He remembered some of the words in his dream.

"You stand alone in the universe." He whispered to himself.

"No. You do." A voice from behind him corrected. Crossfire turned around to see a hedgehog smirking at him.

"Who-." Crossfire started.

"Don't bother. My name is Zeta. You were wondering if you stand alone in the universe. The answer is yes." Zeta explained before disappearing.

"No. I stand alone in my mind." Crossfire whispered.

* * *

I know I'm getting off topic with my original story, but what's the point of starting a new story when your characters have such great powers that haven't been displayed? Besides, maybe when this adventure is over, the characters will be living a double life. A life of action and a life of studies. Keep in touch! If I get a lot of reviews, I might post the next chapter today, but I have to get some reviews!


	19. The Forgotten And The Remembered

Author's Note: ….geeze I'm really running out of things to say. Enjoy!

The voices spoke in the darkness once more.

"She…died. I could have saved her! The only thing left of me now….is Midnight. What did he take from you? Everything. I have to find her. Where is she?! SONIC! MIDNIGHT! I know now what guides me through the darkness! I guess I'll never find her. I lost someone very dear to me. Because of your neglect she is dead! No! It was my fault. As long as you believe in the light, nothing can stop you. Such…power….how did you…obtain it? I trusted the people I love." The voices said.

Crossfire opened his eyes and sat up.

"Midnight the hedgehog…..died?" Crossfire asked himself.

"No…he said he went looking for her. It must be someone else." Crossfire explained to himself. He stood up and walked off. Crossfire walked over to the base. Tails and the others had decided to take a vacation from their work, so the base was empty.

Crossfire walked into the room of data and walked over to the plasma filled capsule. Inside the capsule was Sonic the hedgehog who had been slumbering there for at least two years. Crossfire sat in front of the capsule.

"Sonic…I wish you could see how many people need you. Midnight…Tails…Knuckles…the people of the worlds. We need you…I need you. I know these words aren't going to wake you up, but I just wish you knew how much you've missed." Crossfire explained to Sonic. He stood up and walked away.

In a white abyss of light, Sonic the hedgehog floated with his eyes closed. He suddenly twitched and opened his eyes slightly.

"….Crossfire….keep believing…and I'll come back.." Sonic whispered. He then closed his eyes again.

Over on the other side of Seaside Gate, Midnight the hedgehog walked towards the shore. The sun was setting just on the horizon and it gave a beautiful view.

"Midnight!" A voice called from behind Midnight. Midnight turned around to see Silver the hedgehog running towards her.

"Don't run off like that. We were worried." Silver panted.

"Sorry." Midnight apologized.

"It's okay. What're you doing down here though?" Silver asked.

"I wanted to go down to the beach to watch the sunset." Midnight answered.

"Well, I guess that's okay." Silver explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Midnight?" A voice suddenly asked in Midnight's head. Her head suddenly began to ache terribly. Midnight clutched her head and clenched her teeth.

"Midnight? Are you okay?" Silver asked. Midnight suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Midnight!" Silver shouted in panic as he crouched down. He shook Midnight violently.

"Midnight…where are you?" A voice asked.

"I'm at Seaside Gate. Who are you?" Midnight asked.

"You don't remember me?" The voice asked.

"I don't even know why your talking to me." Midnight snapped.

"That's no way to talk to your best friend." The voice scolded.

"….Sonic?" Midnight asked. Midnight opened her eyes. Silver sighed with relief. Midnight sat up.

"Man, you scared me. You okay?" Silver asked.

"Sonic." Midnight whispered to herself.

"Midnight?" Silver asked. Midnight stood up and ran off.

"Midnight!" Silver shouted as he stood up. Silver was just about to run after her until a voice stopped him.

"Don't follow her." The voice ordered.

"I have to make sure she's alright." Silver explained as he turned around to see a figure in a black hooded coat that covered his face.

"I'll ensure that. Midnight's following what her soul told her." The figure explained as he began to follow Midnight.

Midnight stood on the shore.

"Do you wish to see Sonic?" The figure asked from behind. Midnight turned to the figure and nodded.

"Follow me." The figure ordered as he held out a hand. Midnight gripped the open hand. The figure held up a large gem.

"Chaos Control." The figure said softly. A beam of light transported them to the front of the base.

"C'mon." The figure ordered. Midnight followed the figure into the base. The figure typed in the password on the computer and opened the door to the room of data.

"In there." He explained. Midnight walked inside. Her mouth dropped when she saw what was floating in the capsule. Midnight ran over to the capsule and gasped.

"What happened? Is he dead?" Midnight asked.

"No. He's just sleeping." The figure explained as he walked over to Midnight.

"When will he wake up? I want to see him." Midnight asked.

"Sonic will wake up when Crossfire learns what power he and his loved one hold." The figure answered.

"But he won't be able to relax. The worlds in the universe are in peril and he is the only one strong enough to bring them back to order." The figure explained.

"So what will we do?" Midnight asked.

"You and I must stay hidden. There are terrible enemies after us. They are also looking for the rest of these." The figure answered as he held up a large blue ring.

"What is that?" Midnight asked.

"One of the twenty one rings of chaos. I have two, but this is one I found." The figure answered.

"We should go. Your friends are worried about you." The figure pointed out.

"Okay." Midnight agreed. Midnight looked back at Sonic as they walked away.

Crossfire sat on the shoreline thinking about his dream.

"You're an enigma to your friends." A voice said from behind him. Crossfire turned around to see Zeta.

"Who are you, and what is it that you want?" Crossfire asked.

"I am a servant to Mephiles the dark, and Nazo the hedgehog. You are as well." Zeta answered.

"No…no I'm not!" Crossfire shouted.

"Accept the fact that you are the reason why Sonic hasn't awaken yet." Zeta ordered as he disappeared. Sundown ran over to Crossfire.

"Sundown, tell me…" Crossfire started as he stood up.

"am I an enigma?" Crossfire asked. Sundown opened her mouth but no words came out. She ran off.

"Sundown!" Crossfire called after her. Crossfire now knew what his friends thought about him, and he knew that they were right.


	20. The Sacrifice

Author's Note: Man, I really like Through The Fire And Flames! The guitar player is killer dudes! Enjoy!

The voices spoke in the darkness one final time.

"What are the rings of chaos? Where is Shadow the hedgehog? What do you want with Shadow? This is your journey, and you alone must hide this ring. He sacrificed himself for you. Shadow! Don't leave! You left us when we needed you! I'm sorry. I promise I'll bring you back, Midnight. Her soul is fading. Midnight? Sonic? Midnight! Sonic! I promise to change Shadow's fate. Remember who you are! You are the cause of my suffering, and I'll make you suffer like you never have before. One soul sacrifice must be made to save your soul. She's at peace Sonic, and we are watching over her. I want to bring her with me. We'll release Midnight after the battle. I will take the pain. Your heart holds darkness. NO! I have the most powerful light! It's the light of my friends! The light of Midnight! She gave me this ring before she left. Where're we going? To the heavens of our souls." The voices said.

Crossfire opened his eyes. He sat up.

"That's it! The Master Emerald has ultimate energy! We can use that energy to wake Sonic up!" Crossfire shouted to himself. He stood up and ran to the base.

"The Master Emerald!" Crossfire shouted as he pushed the door opened.

"What about it?" Knuckles asked.

"We can use the Master Emerald to wake Sonic up!" Crossfire answered. They all looked at Tails. Tails checked Sonic's data and it read that the energy needed was two hundred percent.

"The Master Emerald holds two hundred percents of energy!" Crossfire shouted.

"That'll work! Let's try it!" Sundown shouted.

"Right." Tails nodded. Crossfire looked around.

"Where're Shayla and Harry?" Crossfire asked.

"They left to look for Midnight." Tails answered. Crossfire looked up at the sky.

"Hang in there Midnight, Sonic's coming." Crossfire said. He then turned to the door and followed the others inside. Knuckles connected the wires of Tails's computer to the Master Emerald. He then placed the wire of Sonic's capsule to the Master Emerald.

"Now." Knuckles said. Tails nodded and typed in a command on the computer. Sonic's capsule lit up and the Master Emerald began to spark. The bar of energy began to increase on Tails's computer. The energy suddenly stopped. Tails pushed a button thinking that something was wrong.

"No! It's not enough!" Tails shouted. They all turned to the capsule. Crossfire banged his head trying to remember the words in his dream.

"One soul sacrifice must be made to save your soul." Crossfire whispered to himself. Crossfire ran to Sonic's capsule and touched it. The sparks around the capsule began to shock Crossfire.

"CROSSFIRE!" Sundown shouted. Tails and Knuckles gasped. Crossfire closed his eyes and a large golden glowing orb flew out of his chest and dissolved in a series of sparkles. Crossfire's body then faded in a series of golden orbs similar to the one that flew out of his chest. Tails looked at the energy bar. It was increasing.

"It's working!" Tails shouted. The energy bar stopped at one hundred and fifty percent.

"It's still not enough!" Tails shouted in panic. Sundown ran to the capsule and touched it. The sparks began to shock her as well.

"Sundown!" Tails and Knuckles shouted. Sundown closed her eyes and an orb flew out of her chest. She dissolved as well. Tails looked at the energy bar. It was now at two hundred percent.

"_They did it_." Tails awed.

In the white abyss, Crossfire and Sundown hovered in the air.

"Why did you give your life?" Crossfire asked.

"Because….because I can't live without you Crossfire. I never thought you were an enigma, but the others did. I always knew that the only reason you thought so much was because you had dreams of Sonic and that meant you could predict the future. That power is what caused you and me to sacrifice ourselves." Sundown explained.

"No one understood why I was so quiet for two years. I'm glad you did." Crossfire explained to Sundown.

"Where're we going?" Sundown asked. Crossfire looked up.

"To the heavens of our souls." Crossfire answered.

"Sonic...see ya." Crossfire whispered.


	21. Waking Up To The Changing World

Author's Note: I'm not saying you have to do this, but just so you know, I usually post chapters in the morning and in the afternoon. So if you have this story on alert, mornings and afternoons would be a good time to check your e-mail for a new chapter! Enjoy!

In the deepest darkness, a voice called out.

"Sonic." The voice called. Sonic the hedgehog opened his eyes. He discovered that he was in a capsule. The plasma in the capsule evaporated to thick steam. Sonic felt his feet touch solid ground for the first time in two years. He yawned as he gave a tremendous stretch.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked himself. He looked around.

"Hmm…looks like I'm in some kinda data base. I'd better look for someone who can help me." Sonic said to himself. He ran out of the base. Sonic looked at his surroundings.

"Wait…I remember this place. Sea? Seagull? Sea Gate!" Sonic shouted.

"Sea Gate….there's gotta be someone here." Sonic explained to himself.

"There is." A voice said. Sonic turned around to see a blue and black cat.

"I know you. Ty-Typhoon!" Sonic shouted. Typhoon nodded.

"I'm impressed. You've been sleeping for two years and you don't look drowsy at all." Typhoon explained.

"Oh, you don't know that." Sonic smirked. Typhoon chuckled.

"We have a base in the outskirts of this beach. Follow me." Typhoon explained. Sonic nodded and followed Typhoon over to a large rundown tower.

"C'mon." Typhoon ordered. Sonic and Typhoon walked into a large computer room where six of Sonic's old friends stood.

"Look who just woke up!" Typhoon shouted. They all turned to Sonic.

"Sonic!" A yellow cat shouted. She ran over to Sonic and gave him a large hug.

"Wait a minute. Victoria!" Sonic shouted.

"You're right." Victoria said as she released Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" A golden and silver hedge-fox greeted.

"Hmm…Meghan?" Sonic asked.

"Correct." Meghan answered. A green raccoon jumped over to Sonic.

"Remember me?" She asked.

"How could I forget you, Ruby?" Sonic asked. Ruby giggled.

"Good to see ya Sonic." A dog greeted.

"Nice to see you too Jewel." Sonic greeted back.

"It certainly took you long enough to wake up." A white gazelle lemur hybrid snapped.

"Let's see you try to wake up in a capsule filled with plasma that's so strong it can hold the weight of one hundred cars, Shade." Sonic snapped back. Shade shrugged.

"Sonic. Long time no see!" A golden yellow hedgehog greeted.

"It certainly is good to be back, Shayla." Sonic said. Sonic looked around.

"Hey do any of you know where Emerald is?" Sonic asked. They all looked at each other with a look of sadness.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic,….Emerald…." Shayla started.

"What happened? Tell me where she is." Sonic ordered.

"She……died." Shayla finished solemnly.


	22. The Start Of A New Adventure

Author's Note: I've only got a week to keep you readers in touch. I'm goin' on vacation next week. Bummer and yay! The good thing about it is I'm gettin' out of the house for a whole week, but the bad thing is I won't be able to type down more chapters! I need you loyal readers to keep in touch as much as you can this week! Oh, a reader told me I had too many chapters in one day. Why is there such a crime in that? If you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy!

Special Guest: Envy and Chaos

Sonic stared at Shayla in disbelief. He started to shake his head.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"Emerald went out to the city of Tenkuu. She went there looking for Shadow, but instead she found Nazo. Nazo explained to her that the world would change and it would start with her death. Knuckles went looking for her and found her body by the gates. It was a terrible day for all of us, but we had to carry on." Shayla explained. Sonic suddenly ran out of the base.

"Sonic!" Ruby called after him.

Later on, Victoria found Sonic standing in the shallow water looking out at the sea.

"Sonic,…are you alright?" Victoria asked.

"I could have saved her!" Sonic shouted. Sonic turned to Victoria.

"When I find Nazo I'm gonna kill him!" Sonic raged.

"Nazo took something from me Sonic. He took my home. The college is destroyed. What did he take from you?" Victoria asked.

"Everything." Sonic whispered. Sonic reached into his pocket to find a golden ring with a blue gem on the top. Sonic suddenly remembered the other half of his heart.

"What's that?" Victoria asked. Sonic smiled.

"This was a gift from Midnight. She gave it to me before she left." Sonic answered. Sonic's smile faded.

"Midnight." Sonic whispered. He looked at Victoria.

"Is Midnight alive?" Sonic asked. Victoria nodded.

"Where is she?!" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. She disappeared along with Shadow. Before she left she told me that she had to go into hiding." Victoria answered.

"I have to find her." Sonic explained. Sonic started to walk back to the base.

"Sonic! You'll never find her! This world has changed. It's enormous." Victoria called.

"The only thing left of me now….is Midnight." Sonic explained to Victoria.

"Victoria I _have_ to find her." Sonic pointed out. Victoria nodded.

"Okay, but we need you to do something else while you're at it." Victoria explained as she followed Sonic to the base. Sonic found Envy and Chaos with the others when they got there.

"So what other chore ya got for me?" Sonic asked. They all smiled. It made them feel good when Sonic was happy. Shade typed down a command in the computer and opened up a page. A large red ring appeared.

"This is a ring of chaos. There are twenty one in all. Mephiles and Nazo plan to collect all of them and use the master ring to destroy the world. They've brought back their most loyal henchmen and are commanding them to find the rings and the binder." Envy explained.

"What are the rings of chaos? And what is the binder?" Sonic asked.

"The rings of chaos are rings that are kinda like chaos emeralds, only ten times more powerful. The binder connects all of the rings' energy and releases it at full power." Typhoon answered.

"Mephiles and Nazo think Shadow can substitute as the binder, so they're hunting him down." Shayla explained.

"Well then it looks like we'd better find Shadow first." Sonic pointed out. They all nodded. Sonic suddenly heard the sound of a motor.

"Your allies are here." Chaos smirked. They ran out to see an enormous ship in the sky. All of Sonic's friends jumped out of the ship.

"So, sleeping beauty finally got out of bed?" Sean joked.

"You're no prize either." Sonic snapped.

"So where're we headed with this thing?" Sonic asked.

"Grand Metropolis." Midnight the cat answered.


	23. The Plan

Author's Note: This plain out sucks. I'm in the hospital with Shigella. I can still post chapters, but it won't be easy. Sorry for the delay on chapters yesterday! Don't worry at all! The story will still continue! Enjoy!

KC flew the ship into the landing zone of Grand Metropolis (if you've played Sonic Heroes you should know what it looks like). Krystal opened the hatch and let Sonic and the others out.

"Sonic!" A voice shouted. Sonic turned around to see Tails running towards him.

"Tails!" He shouted. Sonic ran over to Tails and gave him a high five.

"Where've you been?" Sonic asked.

"After we powered your capsule, me and Knuckles left to different areas. Sonic this city is in a lot of trouble. Someone shut off the power and is using it to charge his machine." Tails explained.

"So what're we gonna do?" Sonic asked. Tails held up an advanced dynamite pack.

"I follow you." Sonic smirked.

"We're gonna blast those idiots to smithereens!" Jericho shouted.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"You, me, Shayla, Cale, Jenny, Alchemy, Arielle, Sean, and Dan are going to distract the robots while Shade, Jewel, Ruby, Typhoon, Meghan, and Victoria sneak into the security base and shut off the alarms. Meanwhile Clai, Stevie, Olive, Ming, Whisper, and Sapphire will set the dynamite packs on the machinery, while Harry, Envy, and Chaos sneak into the computer base and hack into the computer to move the energy back to the city's power system." Tails explained.

"Hmm…seems profiting. Who's the person stealing the power?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know. Never got a glimpse of him." Tails answered.

"Well, sounds like we got a plan. Let's do this!" Sonic shouted.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. I don't have a lot of time. My doctor doesn't want me on my laptop for very long, so I have to wrap it up. I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	24. The Plan In Action

Author's Note: Hospital food is nasty! Sorry, just had to get that out of my system. By the way, if you like Pokemon I've written a story for it! I would really appreciate it if all of you loyal readers would read and review it to get it's popularity revved up! A reader told me I forgot her character. I'm so sorry! I'll fix it right now! Enjoy!

A lone ship stood on the liftoff zone in Grand Metropolis. Over one hundred guards stood watching for intruders. A laser beam suddenly fired at one of the guards. All of the guards turned their attention to nine intruders that were charging towards them. Tails fired at the gate that separated the liftoff base from the runway. The gate crumbled to pieces.

"Go!" Tails shouted. Sonic gave him and thumbs up and began running with Shayla, Cale, Jenny, Alchemy, Arielle, Sean, and Dan to the ship. Shayla kicked a guard down and nabbed it's bazooka. She then fired at another guard. Shayla tossed the bazooka to Sean who caught it and flipped up into the air. He then fired at five guards below. A guard ran up to Shayla and punched her in the face. The guard stood still awaiting Shayla's reaction. Shayla glared at the guard. Her eyes had turned a golden color.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!" Shayla shouted. She then grabbed the guard's arm and flipped him over.

Dan and Arielle fought back to back. A guard suddenly threw a rope and tied them together. A guard walked over to them and pointed a laser to them.

"Uh oh." Dan said. The guard cocked his gun.

"Double uh oh!" Arielle shouted. A hedgehog suddenly jumped over and kicked the guard in the face.

"Cindy!" Dan shouted.

"Looks like you guys needed my help." Cindy smirked as she turned around.

"No we were doing just fine!" Dan joked. Cindy cut the ropes and helped them up. Sean lit a three explosives and handed them to Jenny and Alchemy. They threw the explosives at the guards and they exploded.

"Yes!" They shouted as they gave each other a high five.

Meanwhile in the security base, Shade, Jewel, Ruby, Typhoon, Meghan, and Victoria hid behind a wall and waited for a guard to walk off.

"All clear." Shade whispered as he signaled the others to follow. They ran over to the security computer and shut the alarms off.

"Mission accomplished!" Typhoon shouted.

Over by the large ship, Clai, Olive, Ming, Stevie, Whisper, and Sapphire ran over to the ship and hooked their dynamite packs onto different parts of the ship. They gave each other thumbs up once they were done. Whisper pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Ten minutes." She said into it.

"Roger." Harry said as he turned off his walkie talkie. He signaled Envy and Chaos to follow. They ran over to the master computer and sent the energy's flowing circuit into the city's power system.

"Alright guys!" Harry shouted.

Over by the ship, Sonic kicked a robot down.

"So you're awake!" A voice suddenly shouted. Sonic turned to see a purple hedgehog with even darker shades on his quills, and a skull on his head. He recognized the hedgehog as the one who had trapped him in the capsule two years ago.

"You!" Sonic shouted.

"Me. I have a name. Counterclock the hedgehog." Counterclock smirked.

"Because of you I lost someone very dear to me!" Sonic shouted.

"Now your gonna pay!" Sonic shouted as he lunged towards Counterclock. Counterclock snapped his fingers and a serpent of dark substance wrapped around Sonic and pulled him up to Counterclock.

"It wasn't my fault Emerald died. Because of your neglect, she is dead!" Counterclock shouted.

"No!" Sonic screamed as he kicked Counterclock in the face.

"Where's Midnight?! I know you know where she is!" Sonic raged. Counterclock chuckled.

"You're a fool, and you stand alone in the universe." Counterclock smirked. Sonic lunged at Counterclock, but he disappeared in a flash.

"Sonic! We only have two minutes!" Shayla shouted. Shayla and the others started to run off. Sonic began to follow them but was stopped by a guard. An aqua hedgehog jumped in front of him and kicked the guard down.

"Suicune!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't stop! Keep running!" Suicune shouted. Sonic stood up and ran to the edge of the liftoff zone. A guard suddenly punched Suicune unconscious. Just as the guard was about to shoot Suicune, a small spear shot through it's chest. Espio ran over to Suicune just as she was regaining consciousness.

"Espio!" Suicune shouted.

"Hang on." Espio ordered as he picked Suicune up. KC flew the ship down to them.

"C'mon!" Krystal shouted as she opened the hatch. The liftoff zone exploded just as they got into the ship. Sonic sat in a chair a gave a sigh of relief. Espio set Suicune down.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Suicune nodded.

"Hang on everyone! We gettin' out of here!" KC shouted as he flew the ship away from Grand Metropolis. Sonic pulled the ring Midnight gave him and looked it over.

"Counterclock…who is he? I will find you Counterclock and when I do, you're going to tell me where Midnight is." Sonic whispered.


	25. A Time Twist

Author's Note: I'm finally out of the hospital! Just in time for my vacation too! Special thanks to all you loyal readers who sent me get well messages in your reviews! I feel much better now! This is the last chapter I can post for a week. Sorry! Enjoy!

Special Guest: Asil

Sonic had recently met a new hedgehog named Asil. They quickly developed into good friends.

One day as Tails was flying the ship to their destination, Sonic was telling everyone the scary story Shadow had told him two years ago.

"Whoa. That's creepy." Asil awed.

"I wonder where Shadow is." Sonic explained.

"He disappeared. He's in hiding." Shade explained.

"What's he hiding from? Anoku?" Sonic joked. No one laughed.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic this is serious. Shadow's hiding from Mephiles and Nazo and I'd be worried if I were you, because they're after Midnight too." Shayla explained.

"I see." Sonic said. The ship suddenly shook violently. It stopped.

"What was that?" Sonic asked. The ship shook again.

"Tails! What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know!" Tails shouted as he tried to get a handle on the ship.

"I can't stop it!" Tails shouted.

"Everybody hang on!" Tails ordered. A bright light suddenly blared into their eyes. The light faded to reveal a burning and broken city.

"Whoa." Sonic awed.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic shouted.

"Tails! What year is it?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at his computer.

"2080." Tails answered solemnly.

* * *

I'm really sorry it's so short. I'm trying harder! My family's hovering me because they're worried I'm still sick. I'm really sorry if I disappointed you loyal readers! I'll make it better next time, I promise!


	26. Let's Change Up The Plot

Author's Note: I'm back! Am I loosing you loyal readers interests? I mean it's nothing personal, but I only have a quarter of the readers I had before reading and reviewing and to me if you're not going to read it then I might as well not include your characters. If you want your characters to stay then please keep in touch more please! Enjoy!

Sonic slid out of the shattered ship.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think some sort of time drift caught us and sent us into the future." Tails answered as he inspected the engine. Sonic looked out at the burning city. It was so rugged it seemed more like a wasteland.

"This is the future?" Shayla asked as she walked over to Sonic's side. Espio, Suicune, and Cindy walked over to them as well.

"The distant future." A voice behind them answered. They all turned around to see a figure in a black hooded cloak that covered his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Espio asked as he jumped in front of Suicune and pulled out a small spear.

"As for who, I am an enigma and a man who has lost his life. As for what, I want you to research your surroundings. It may lead you to make a promise." The figure answered. He then jumped of the side of the building they stood on.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted as he ran to the side. He looked over it but the figure was gone.

"Make a promise?" Sonic whispered confusedly.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea! Why don't we go back in time before these events ever happened and then we could stop all of this from happening?!" Sonic asked. Tails looked at his tracker.

"I actually think that's possible! There's a machine with five chaos emeralds over at a building nearby!" Tails shouted.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Sonic shouted.

They ran to the building and revved up the machine.

"Ready?!" Sonic asked.

"Let's go!" Tails shouted as they jumped into the beam of light. They landed in Tails's workshop.

"Okay, we didn't find a chaos emerald and everything's done! Right?" Sonic asked. They all nodded.

"Sonic?" A familiar voice called. Sonic turned around to see Emerald at the doorway.

"Emerald." Sonic whispered. He stood up, ran over to Emerald and hugged her. At first Emerald stared at him but soon hugged him back.

**CyberFire0502: You idiots! That has nothing to do with what I intended at all!**

**Sonic: I know, but it made us all seem like emos. We're not living Kingdom Hearts you know. **

**CyberFire0502: Dude, shut up! We might offend the loyal readers, but you do have a point. Don't worry guys, I'll still put in some action! I think I'll grant Airiko the angel's request. See ya tomorrow! If not sooner! **


	27. A Rocking Idea

**CyberFire0502: Well, are you happy with the changes I made?**

**Sonic: Heck yeah!**

**CyberFire0502: Of course you are. I brought your girlfriend back!**

**Sonic: She's not my girlfriend!**

**CyberFire0502: You're right. She's your future fiancé! **

**Sonic: That's it! Starts to tackle CyberFire0502**

**CyberFire0502: As you can see I'm a little busy right now, but thanks to all you loyal readers who posted reviews yesterday! It's good to be back! Resumes fighting with Sonic. **

It had been two weeks since the return to their time and Sonic and the others were quite relaxed. Sonic, Shade, and Midnight were in the living room of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's dormitory playing Sonic and the Secret Rings.

"I'm gonna get the most coins." Sonic taunted.

"No you're not." Shade taunted back. But to their great surprise Midnight won.

"Ten bucks from each of you!" Midnight shouted.

"I'll find your books of cheat codes soon enough." Sonic growled as he and Shade reached into their pockets and pulled out a ten dollar bill. Emerald walked in.

"Looks like she beat you." Emerald smirked as she picked Midnight up.

"I'm surprised you and her aren't related." Emerald explained as he sat on the couch. Midnight kissed her ten dollar bills.

"There's a big difference between her and me. I can't play electric guitar." Sonic explained.

"And your guitar isn't black with flames on it." Midnight added as she slid out of Emerald's lap and ran into Sonic's room.

"Hopefully she'll be able to use that talent one day." Sonic sighed as he heard Midnight begin to play Stricken by Disturbed on her guitar.

"You know, Shadow can play electric guitar too." Emerald explained.

"Yeah, but if he had an age he'd be in his twenties, and Midnight's only four." Sonic pointed out.

"Yo dude! You could be a band. You could sing, Shadow and Midnight could play the electric guitar, Silver could play the drums, and Knuckles could play the bass guitar!" Shade suggested.

"There's a lot more to a rock band than just the players." Sonic pointed out.

"We could take care of the other stuff. You have enough friends for it ya know." Emerald explained.

"Yeah, but we really don't have any permission to become a band." Sonic protested.

"I'll look for an advertisement." Shade said. Sonic sighed.

"Play louder Midnight!" Emerald shouted. Midnight did as she was told and began to play louder. Sonic thought incredibly hard.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah?" Midnight asked without stopping.

"What all songs can you and Shadow play?" Sonic asked.

"Uhh….we can play two thousand something." Midnight answered. Emerald handed Sonic a piece of paper.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Emerald explained as Sonic took the paper.

"Rock bands needed. Tryouts at the Venom Energy building." Sonic read. Midnight began playing the solo of Stricken.

"Midnight!" Sonic called.

"Yeah?" Midnight asked without stopping.

"What song do you wanna play at the tryouts tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"Doomsday!" Midnight answered almost instantly.

"Can Shadow play that song?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow can play any song written by Atreyu!" Midnight answered. Sonic turned to Shade.

"If we do this, I want you to organize our bands merchandise, clothing, instruments, transportation, name, anything that's not playing." Sonic explained.

"Sure thing." Shade said. Sonic rubbed his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sonic asked.

**Sonic: Stops tackling CyberFire0502. You're going to make me, Shadow, Silver, Midnight, and Knuckles a rock band? **

**CyberFire0502: From your tone it sounds like you don't like the idea. **

**Sonic: Are you kidding? I love the idea! How long will it last? **

**CyberFire0502: I don't know. As long as I want it to. **

**Sonic: Sweet!**

**CyberFire0502: Oh my nose. Dude, you gave me a nose bleed! See ya tomorrow, if not sooner!**


	28. A Small Spark

Author's Note: I decided to take my chances and write a Kingdom Hearts story! It should be up this evening, so that would be a good time to check and see if I have any new stories! I would really appreciate it if you loyal readers would read and review it! Enjoy!

Sonic and the others were waiting outside for the other band to finish.

"I cannot believe you dragged me into this!" Sonic shouted.

"C'mon Sonic. It'll be fun. Besides, we get to go on tour if we win this." Midnight explained.

"Next." A voice ordered. Sonic sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." Sonic sighed as he stood up and walked inside. Midnight and the others followed.

"What's your band name?" The judge asked. Midnight walked up to Sonic.

"Blue Venom." She whispered in his ear.

"Blue Venom?" Sonic asked. Midnight nodded.

"Blue Venom." Sonic answered.

"Alright, go ahead." The judge said. Midnight and Knuckles began the song and by the time they were done with the song, the judges were at the edges of their seat in surprise.

"How'd we do?" Sonic asked. It took the judge awhile but he managed to move his gaping mouth to spit out words.

"Hand me the contract." The judge ordered.

"Yes!" Midnight shouted. Knuckles and Sonic gave each other a fist five. The judge held the contract up to Sonic.

"Sign here please." The judge ordered.

"If we become a band, we have our own band manager." Sonic explained.

"Sure, you can be on your own." The judge agreed.

"Good, because we ain't sharin' our moolah." Sonic explained as he signed the paper.

"We'll give you three days to pack. You'll be going on tour Thursday." The judge explained.

"Alright, see you then." Sonic said.

That night they held a party in their dormitory.

"Alright, everyone. Enjoy yourselves tonight, but tomorrow we gotta get to work cause we'll be touring the world Thursday!" Sonic shouted. They all screamed and resumed the party. Suicune and Espio were over by the TV chatting and Shayla and Cindy were chatting by the refreshments area.

Sonic caught sight of Emerald going out onto the balcony. He smirked and followed her. Emerald looked out at the city.

"Goin' astray again?" A voice asked. Emerald turned around to see Sonic standing in the doorway.

"Do I need to lock these doors?" Sonic smirked as he shut the door and draped the curtains.

"I would think you wouldn't care seeing as though you have just received the title of the most popular hedgehog in this college." Emerald explained.

"Really? Cause I recall me going all the way across California to tell you my affection for you." Sonic recalled as he walked over to Emerald.

"I never expected that a hedgehog like you would say those things." Emerald explained.

"You and I both know I couldn't hide it." Sonic pointed out. Sonic and Emerald began to close in on each other. They slowly locked lips (or kissed). Emerald suddenly pushed away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that yet." Emerald explained as she walked away.

**Sonic: NO! Why did you do that?! I was so close! **

**CyberFire0502: Dude, c'mon! I gotta keep this spark in suspense! **

**Sonic: I was freaking kissing her! That was the best moment of my life and you ended it!**

**CyberFire0502: Oh, Sonic wants to give his girlfriend a smooch. **

**Sonic: I'm gonna get you for that! Starts to brawl with CyberFire0502**

**CyberFire0502: See ya tomorrow! Gets punched into a wall. Speaks through bleeding lip If not sooner!**


	29. A Spark Of Revenge

Author's Note: I had a request just recently and I think I'll grant it in this next chapter! Enjoy!

Sonic and the others were sitting on the giant tour bus pretty much doing nothing. Silver and Knuckles were playing chess, Sonic, Emerald, Tails, Sean, KC, and Krystal were watching TV, Shayla was playing her guitar, Shadow was tuning his guitar, Midnight was playing her gameboy, and the others were discussing business matters for the band.

"Hey you can't do that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Can too. I just knocked down your king." Silver smirked.

"Yeah well you can't jump in chess." Knuckles protested.

"Can too. Can't I Midnight?" Silver asked. Midnight walked over to the board.

"Technically he can, because he's playing with a bishop and knocked your king down, so I say checkmate." Midnight answered. Silver laughed and pointed at Knuckles. Knuckles glared at Midnight.

"What? It's the rules." Midnight explained.

"I'm gonna get you for that." Knuckles said as he stood up and began chasing Midnight. Midnight ran over to where the others were watching TV. Midnight dashed over to Emerald. Emerald picked Midnight up and sat her in her lap.

"Hey ease off Knuckles." Sonic ordered as he kicked Knuckles away.

"She had Silver beat me at chess." Knuckles explained.

"Then next time, if you wanna win, play by the rules." Sonic ordered.

"Midnight go get your guitar so I can tune it." Shadow ordered. Midnight slid out of Emerald's lap and ran over to the instrument closet. Just as she grabbed her guitar, Midnight heard voices in the other room. She set her guitar down and opened the door to the other room just a crack.

She saw Suicune and Espio sitting in chairs chatting. Midnight smiled and prepared to watch the show.

"Seems to me like your pushing away." Suicune said.

"A ninja doesn't have time to love." Espio explained.

"Maybe he doesn't have time to love, but he has time to think." Suicune pointed out. Espio looked at her. He shook his head.

"I can't." Espio explained.

"You're not trying." Suicune protested. She slowly took his hand. They slowly started to close in on each other.

"Hey, Suicune! We need your help in here!" Sean shouted just before they kissed. Suicune turned to Espio.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Suicune apologized as she left. Midnight hid in the closet as Suicune opened the door. She walked out away from the room. Midnight could hear her crying softly.

That night, Sonic and the others played Before I Forget by Slipknot. The crowd in the stadium were screaming their heads off (hard to believe huh?).

"Alright everyone! We'll be playing in New York next week! Have a goodnight!" Sonic shouted once they were through. The crowd cheered as they went backstage.

"That, was awesome!" Midnight shouted as she set her guitar down. Sonic and the others suddenly saw police cars drive by.

"What now?" Sonic asked.

"Let's check it out." Midnight said as she started to follow the police cars.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted as he reached for Midnight. He missed and watched Midnight follow the police cars.

"Oh no." Sonic sighed.

"C'mon we've gotta make sure she doesn't get hurt." Sean explained as he began following Midnight. The others followed closely behind him. They came to a burning field. The police cars had been tipped over and the field was practically bare.

They ran over to Midnight. She was looking up at an enormous ship that had just landed on the field.

"Egghead up to his old tricks?" Sonic asked as he stood next to Midnight. Midnight shook her head. A purple hedgehog stood at the front of the ship. Sonic glared at the hedgehog.

"Counterclock." Sonic said through clenched teeth. Counterclock chuckled.

"I see you haven't changed one bit. I have an old friend who is just dying to meet you." Counterclock explained. A silver hedgehog with purple eyes and a red snake on his head suddenly walked up next to Counterclock. Midnight hid behind Sonic.

"What are you talking about?! I don't even know him!" Sonic explained.

"_You_ don't." Counterclock corrected.

"My name is Soran. I've come to annihilate all of you and an old friend." Soran explained.

"You must be an idiot! None of us know you and we would never be your friend!" Shayla shouted. Soran chuckled.

"Don't think I don't see you hiding behind that hedgehog." Soran smirked. They all gasped as Midnight poked her head out from behind Sonic's legs.

"Hello Midnight." Soran greeted.

"No hard feelings?" Midnight shivered. Soran shook his head.

"Everything is unforgivable in my mind." Soran explained. Counterclock snapped his fingers and large creatures of dark matter appeared.

"Emerald, get Midnight out of here. We'll handle this!" Sonic shouted as he got into his battle position. Sonic nodded at KC. KC tossed an object at the creatures. An enormous explosion suddenly destroyed the creatures.

"Oh, now that was too easy." Krystal chuckled. Counterclock ran over to Sonic.

"This isn't over yet." Sonic whispered.

"Get out of here! Now!" Sonic shouted. The others did as they were told and ran off.

"Seems as though history rewrote itself." Counterclock chuckled.

"What do you want with Midnight?" Sonic asked.

"She hasn't told you? We'll then, you have a lot to talk about." Counterclock smirked as flames of dark energy formed on his fingers.

"I almost lot Emerald because of you and now, you'll pay." Sonic threatened as he charged towards Counterclock.

Meanwhile over at the end of the fields, Emerald and Midnight were looking out at the flaming area. KC and the others ran over to them.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Silver chuckled. Midnight suddenly ran away from the group.

"Midnight!" Suicune shouted.

"Don't follow me!" Midnight ordered. She ran over to the other end of the fields. Soran suddenly flew over.

"Well hello." Soran greeted.

"It wasn't my fault." Midnight explained.

"You trapped me in oblivion!" Soran shouted.

"That was your choice!" Midnight shouted back.

"This is my choice as well." Soran smirked as he tossed a spear of flames at Midnight. A yellow bolt suddenly destroyed it. Shadow the hedgehog suddenly jumped in front of Midnight.

"You're going to have to pass me." Shadow explained. Soran chuckled.

"Fool." He said. He then snapped his fingers and formed a wall of fire around them.

"Things are about to get hot." Soran smirked. He shot a flame at Shadow when he wasn't ready and knocked him against a stone nearby. Shadow struggled to get to his feet. Midnight jumped in front of Shadow.

"Let me handle this." She said.

"Finally." Soran chuckled. Midnight clenched her fists and a beam of light fired at Soran. It destroyed him instantly. Midnight fell to her knees.

"Your power is great, but your energy is numbered." Soran panted.

"I have enough energy to defeat you!" Midnight panted as she shot a sphere of light at Soran. Counterclock suddenly jumped in front of Soran and countered the attack. It struck Midnight and sent her landing on her back. Midnight groaned in pain.

"Nazo has every intention of destroying Sonic." Counterclock panted. The ship suddenly flew over to them. A large metal platform lowered down to them. Counterclock pulled Soran over to the platform and stepped on himself. Sonic ran over to them.

"Rest assured Sonic the hedgehog. She's not safe for very long." Counterclock chuckled as they platform flew up into the ship.

Back on the tour bus, that night, Suicune sat on Midnight's bed bandaging her wounds. Midnight flinched in pain. Suicune started to slow down.

"This Soran guy must be powerful." Suicune sighed.

"What was he talking about back there?" She asked as she finished up bandaging Midnight. Midnight slid under her covers and laid down.

"Remember that Sonic told you I was created by the Master Emerald. It means I'm immortal. Back in the ancient times, when Soran was my age, we always played by the Master Emerald's shrine. It was just me and him. I was lonely. It was nice being with him, but I wanted to be with more people. I found a city outside of the shrine and befriended the children in it. Soran felt that I didn't need him anymore so he wandered off in the woods one night. He found an old woman who offered him a goblet with a drink of youth, and a goblet with a drink of age. Soran chose both and became a teenager with great powers. He used those powers to attempt to destroy me. I fought him and won. I sealed him in the world of the Chaos Emeralds. It's the place souls go when they have faded. No one was more sad than I was that day. I never thought he'd be so caught up in revenge." Midnight explained.

"I'm so sorry." Suicune apologized. Midnight turned to Suicune.

"Suicune?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you love Espio?" Midnight asked. Suicune smiled.

"I do Midnight. I know he needs me. He's too serious." Suicune answered.

"Espio loves you, but he's a ninja. He's too proud to admit it." Midnight explained.

"You don't need to be worrying about that right now. I'll handle him." Suicune explained.

"Suicune." A voice said Suicune turned around to see Sonic at the door.

"Goodnight Midnight." Suicune said.

"Night Suicune." Midnight said back. Suicune walked out of the room. Sonic sat on the edge of Midnight's bed.

"I don't want you to be scared." Sonic explained.

"Whoever he is and whatever Nazo wants we'll find out and we'll stop him. I promise." Sonic said.

"I'm not scared." Midnight pointed out.

"Sure your not." Sonic smirked.

"Night Midnight." Sonic said.

"Night." Midnight sighed as she turned on her side and went to sleep. Sonic turned off the lights as he walked out of the room. He stood at the doorway and watched her. Emerald suddenly walked over.

"How is she?" Emerald asked.

"She's fine. She went to sleep right away." Sonic answered.

"Emerald-." Sonic started.

"I only came to see if she was okay." Emerald explained. Sonic remained quite for the rest of the evening.

Very long chapter I know! Oh well!


	30. A Special Invite

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on chapters! I've been a little busy! Enjoy!

Sonic and the others had quit their career as a rock band and decided to relax a little. Of course Sonic and the others were watching television one morning when they suddenly heard a knock on the door. Midnight stood up and walked over to the door, but when she answered it, all she found was a small box.

Midnight picked it up and opened it. A large cake with pink frosting was in it.

"WHOOO!" Midnight shouted as she grabbed a chunk of the cake. Silver walked over and looked in the box.

"Sweet! Free cake!" Silver shouted as he took a chunk as well. Silver tossed the envelope in the box aside. Sonic picked it up and inspected it. He opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

"Dear Sonic heroes, you've been excepted to attend the Sapphire school of chaos and destruction. Your train leaves tomorrow." Sonic read.

"Oh, that's nice. Leave a cake on our doorstep and tell us to come to some magic school. Nice." Sonic sighed.

"I think we should go. I mean we've got nothing better to do." Shayla pointed out.

"Yeah dude. We'd be living Harry Potter!" Silver shouted as he wiped the frosting off of his mouth.

"Okay, who votes we go?" Shade asked. Everyone but Sonic raised their hands.

"Sonic, I'm afraid the vote decides. We're going." Shade said quickly.

"Pack your bags. I'll call in a pizza." Sonic sighed as he stood up.

"Yes!" Midnight shouted as she gave Silver a high five.

Sorry this was so short! I'm kind of in a rush!


	31. A Few Old Friends

Author's Note: I've been really busy working on a new story! I have an account on FictionPress now and I've posted the first chapter of my first story and I would really appreciate it if you loyal readers would review it! If you want to read it type CyberSnake0502 and you should see my name in the listings of authors! Enjoy!

Special Guest: Frostbite

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight sat in a room on the train while Frostbite, Cale, Jenny, Suicune, Emerald, and Shayla piled into another room.

"Dudes, buy a Mallowicious bar when the candy lady comes buy." Frostbite explained as he passed by their room.

"Sure thing." Sonic answered. Sonic sighed as the train began to move.

"You think Nazo will track us down?" Sonic asked.

"Probably." Silver answered.

"Well, I'll point my pencil at him and shout stupefy!" Sonic joked. Midnight and Silver chuckled.

"What is it that Nazo wants?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head.

"I wish I had an answer." Sonic answered. A purple hedgehog suddenly walked up to their room with a large cartful of sweets.

"One of everything." Sonic ordered as he tossed the hedgehog ten rings. The hedgehog handed them their candy and continued to stroll. Midnight opened a pack of strong mints.

"I don't get it. What's so strong about them?" Midnight asked as she took a mint out a placed it in her mouth. She instantly spat it out because it was so minty.

"Geeze are they really that strong?" Sonic asked as he took a mint and placed it in his mouth. Sonic of course was braver than Midnight so all he did was pucker extremely wide. Midnight and Silver laughed. Shadow opened a pack of Cola Candy Bottles and ate one. He spat a large amount of soda out the window.

"Give me one of those!" Sonic shouted as he took a bottle. He stuffed it in his mouth. Sonic instantly spat out soda at Silver's face. Sonic and Midnight laughed. Silver opened a pack of coconut ice and took a bite. He chewed for a minute and then spat out ice cubes at Sonic.

"Dude!" Sonic shouted as he tried to dodge the ice cubes.

"What are you four doing?" A voice asked. They all turned to see Rouge and Blaze standing in the doorway of their room.

"Blaze?" Silver asked as he stood up.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Blaze, you've gotta try this." Midnight said as she slid out of her seat and grabbed a Mallowicious bar. She handed it to Blaze. Blaze took a bite out of it.

"That's good. Do you have another bar?" Blaze asked as she handed the half eaten candy bar to Midnight. Midnight handed Blaze another bar of chocolate.

"I see you've managed to rot the minds of infants." Blaze sighed as she watched Midnight sit back down next to Sonic.

"And it wasn't hard in the least." Sonic smirked as he petted Midnight on the head.

"Maybe you can actually put that rotting brain of yours to use in this school." Rouge explained.

"Sounds like an idea." Sonic smirked.


	32. A Little Bit Of Heat

Author's Note: Okay, that's it! I don't like to be mean and I'm not trying to be, but in my mind, I'm doing to much work for people who don't appreciate it. If you want your character to stay in this story then I insist you review pretty soon. Otherwise your character died or went missing because I'm not giving your characters credit anymore if their creators won't even bother to read the chapters. If your school's starting you have an excuse but other than that I suspect you just won't read it. I'm sorry if I'm offending anybody but I'm just putting in too much time and energy so if I do that I expect I to get a feedback from you readers, clear?! I'm sorry but cooperate more please! Enjoy!

Sonic and the others stepped out of the train that night and looked at the school. It was a castle (of course) that was lit by torches.

"Geeze, talk about magical medieval." Sonic sighed as he looked up at the castle.

"I think it's cool." Midnight announced.

"You think cherries are cool so your opinion pretty much means nothing." Sonic explained. Midnight kicked Sonic in the leg.

"Right, I need to remember who I'm talking to next time." Sonic wheezed as he gripped his leg in pain.

"I'm going to go find the others." Sonic explained as he walked over to the other end of the train. Suicune, Shayla, Cale, Jenny, Frostbite and Cindy were already out of the train. He helped Emerald out of the train and walked back over to Midnight, Shadow, and Silver with the others behind him.

"C'mon let's go in." Silver urged.

"Sonic!" A voice called. Sonic turned around to see Amy running over to them.

"And fast!" Sonic shouted. He then began running up to the castle entrance with Amy hot on his tail.

Dinner was of course a wonderful time. Sonic and all of his friends were all in the same house luckily. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and the other boys sat together on the other side of the table chatting and eating.

"Ya ever wonder how magicians cook?" Sonic asked as he took a bite out of his chicken leg.

"Why do you need to wonder? It tastes too good!" Silver explained as he took a bite out of his ham. Midnight ran over to them and sat down by Sonic.

"So, finally crossed over to the dark side huh?" Sonic asked as he rubbed Midnight's head.

"The light side's too perky for me." Midnight explained. The girls wanted Midnight to sit with them because they were hoping to change her manners and attitude towards certain things but it was practically useless because Midnight always found a way to get back over to the boys.

That night as they entered their dormitories, Sonic and the others relaxed by the fire.

"I vote Midnight stays with us in the boys dormitory." Sonic announced.

"She's a girl, she belongs in the girls' dormitory." Emerald explained.

"We switch off every other day." Sonic said.

"Deal." Emerald agreed. They shook hands. That night in the boys dormitory as Sonic and the others got ready for bed, Midnight noticed Espio looking at a picture of Suicune. He seemed deep in thought.

Midnight walked over to his bed.

"You know she's waiting for you." Midnight explained. Espio looked at her and sighed.

"A ninja has no time for love." Espio explained.

"A ninja doesn't, but you do." Midnight pointed out. Espio looked at Midnight.

"Espio as much as you try to hide it, it's not that hard for anybody to see that your in love with her." Midnight explained.

"Sonic and Emerald love each other, you know, and Sonic wasn't afraid to tell Emerald how he felt. Emerald wants to take it in steps and Sonic wants to go straight to it, but Suicune's ready for you and she knows that you are too. You just don't wanna admit it." Midnight explained. Espio smiled at Midnight.

"I'll worry about this problem and you let Suicune handle it." Espio explained.

"Midnight." A voice called. Midnight turned to see Sonic standing by her bed.

"In bed." Sonic ordered.

"Goodnight." Midnight said to Espio.

"Night." Espio said back. Midnight ran over to her bed and laid down. Sonic pulled the drapes together to where a small crevasse of light was shinning on Midnight's face.

Sonic walked out of the room and down to the lounge. Emerald was sitting by the fire. He walked over to her. She stood up.

"Emerald, I know you're not ready, but…" Sonic started.

"Sonic, do I need to tell you that I love you?" Emerald asked.

"That's all I really need." Sonic sighed.

"You're all I really need." Emerald whispered as she hugged Sonic.

"I won't tell Amy." Emerald explained.

"I won't if you won't." Sonic whispered.

"But someday she has to know." Sonic explained.

"But that day won't come as soon as you think it will." Emerald whispered.

"You're right." Sonic explained.

**Thanks to all you readers who kept reviewing even though I didn't update as fast as you wanted me to!**


	33. An Adventure In History

Author's Note: I had a reader request that I put his fan character in the story, the only problem is that I don't know the character's name. I can't put it into the story until I have a name. Sorry! Enjoy!

Sonic and the others had decided to go down to the library one Saturday morning to check out a couple of books.

As Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were sitting at a table reading some books, Sonic suddenly heard a voice shout out his name. Sonic looked up from his book to see Clai walked over to them.

"Clai!" Sonic shouted. Clai took a seat at the table.

"It's been a long time I thought you were on vacation." Sonic explained.

"No, I've just been really busy." Clai explained. Midnight walked over to them. Sonic looked at the book in her hands. He snatched it away from her. The book's title was Wars Of History.

"No, go get another one." Sonic ordered as he stood up and walked over to the rows of books to put the novel back. Midnight walked back over to the mature novels row.

"Children's row." Sonic ordered. Midnight rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

As Sonic inspected the rows of books he suddenly stopped at a novel. It was title History Of Telekinetic Lords. Sonic took the book and sat back down at the table. He flipped to the index.

"What're you looking for?" Silver asked.

"I'm trying to see if there's any information about Nazo in here." Sonic answered. Sonic ran his finger down the index until he finally saw the name Nazo the hedgehog.

"Page 214." Sonic said out loud. He flipped to page 214 and read Nazo's biography.

"Nazo the hedgehog was created by the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Like most beings created by the Chaos Emeralds, Nazo was able to use his power in certain elements. He used that power to attempt to destroy the Master Emerald and the world itself but the Master Emerald sent the infant hedgehog created by the souls of the Chaos Emeralds to destroy Nazo and it did. The infant hedgehog sent Nazo to the realm of the Emeralds hoping that he would rest in peace but two hundred years later Nazo returned to the mortal realm seeking revenge on the infant hedgehog. Nazo's location remains unknown and the infant hedgehog's history remains unknown, but Nazo is still searching and if he accomplishes his goal the world as we know it will shatter." Sonic read.

Shadow, Silver, and Clai stared at each other for a moment.

"What should we do?" Silver finally asked.

"The only thing was can do. Find this hedgehog and ask for his assistance." Shadow answered.

"But we don't even know where he could be." Sonic explained.

"Then we look." Shadow said. Sonic sighed.

"Wherever Nazo's headed, the hedgehog's hiding. We need to find out where Nazo is and stop him." Silver explained.

"Well where do you suggest we start?" Sonic asked.

"We need to head back to Mobious and find out where he's going." Silver answered.

"Then what?" Sonic asked.

"We look for the hedgehog." Silver answered. Sonic rubbed his head. He sat for a moment. A smile suddenly spread across his face.

"Let's show that creep what we're really made of." Sonic smirked. Silver and Shadow smiled knowing that they were about to get a mouthful of action.

"I'm going too." Clai said.

"Count me in." Shayla said.

"I'm ready for a fight." Cindy explained.

"We're here to help." Cale and Jenny said in unison.

"Let's show that hovering freak who's boss." Frostbite smirked.

"Don't think we're going to let you have all the fun." Sean said. Dan, KC, and Krystal nodded. Suicune, Shade, Jewel, Ruby, Meghan, Victoria, Knuckles, Tails, and Espio gave Sonic a thumbs up. Emerald walked over to Sonic and smiled at him. Midnight ran over to Sonic.

"I may be young but I can still fight. Let's go!" Midnight shouted. Sonic smiled at the sight of his friends preparing themselves for a great adventure.


	34. A Motto To Remember

Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering who the infant hedgehog is, his/her true identity won't be revealed for quite a while so I wouldn't get too excited. I think I have a real shocker for all of you. Just a little bit of information! I trust that you all won't tell anyone. My real age is ten. Yes, I am only ten years old! Enjoy!

Special Guest: Flare

Sonic and the others had returned to Mobious in no time at all and they studied for quite some time. Sonic had asked his friend Flare to assist in locating Nazo.

One day as Sonic and the others were working in the laboratory, Flare came across a bit of information.

"Sonic, you might wanna take a look at this." Flare explained. Sonic walked over to the computer. A document of the infant hedgehog's location was displayed on the screen.

"It is said that the infant hedgehog has left earth and evacuated into the outer regions of space but this information hasn't been confirmed." Flare read.

"It's the best clue we've got so we need to get ourselves a craft and set out into space." Sonic explained.

"Well you're in luck. Tails and I have been working on a space station that can move very accurately. We just finished it last week." Flare explained.

"All we have to do is load it with supplies and we're ready to go." Flare finished.

"Well then let's hurry. We'll leave tomorrow." Sonic explained. Flare nodded.

Sonic went home that night packed and ready to go. He came into the living room to find Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Emerald, and Midnight piled on the couch watching a movie.

"Are we ready?" Silver asked.

"As we'll ever be." Sonic answered.

The next morning Sonic and the others were preparing to liftoff.

"Okay Tails! Blow the engine at full power on my mark! Three, two, one!" Sonic shouted. Tails started the engine and Sonic and the others were sent slamming against the walls of the engine room.

Once things had finally settled down, Sonic and the others walked outside to find themselves in a starry area. Piles of purple, blue, and pink cloudlike matter covered the sky.

"Wow." Shayla awed.

"Nazo has to be here. If the infant hedgehog is likely somewhere in the scattered galaxies of the universe then he is surely searching too." Emerald explained.

"Ya think we should double our speed?" Cindy asked. Sonic shook his head.

"We might as well relax. If it's been five years since Nazo has found the infant hedgehog then he's probably well hidden. Besides, Nazo's probably left a trail of his dirty work behind. The galaxies are in disarray so we should clean up the mess he's made while we're at it." Sonic answered.

That evening (how would they tell time in space?) as Sonic and the others were enjoying the view of the stars while working on the ship, Sonic climbed up to the very top of the ship to find Emerald staring out at the sky. Sonic sat down next to Emerald.

"Beautiful huh?" Sonic asked. Emerald didn't answer.

"Sonic,…we may loose our lives during this journey." Emerald explained.

"I don't ever want to live my life without you. So please don't throwaway your life on something careless." Emerald said. Sonic looked at Emerald to find tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Emerald, I promise I won't leave you, ever. Don't be scared. When fears in life come rushing towards us, we have to embrace them." Sonic explained. Emerald looked at Sonic. He held out a hand.

"I promise." Sonic said. Emerald took the open hand. Sonic smiled at her. Emerald smiled back. They then turned to the sky as the ship began to fly to the first galaxy.

**I am well educated and my dream is to become an author. I'm starting to build my abilities for my career and FictionPress is the area I'm starting in. If you would like to read my first and probably my best story then search for the story The Charm Of Iroka on FictionPress. It would be much appreciated if you would read it. **


	35. A Gem Of The Stars

Author's Note: I had a lot of fan character requests this time! Oh, and to give you a good picture of what the Blue Comet observatory looks like then try imagining Sonic and the others living on Rosalina's ship in Super Mario Galaxy (anyone ever played that game?). Enjoy!

Special Guest: Nick, Joe, Kevin, Blaze

One morning (don't ask I just want to make time easy on me) on the Blue Comet observatory, Midnight walked on the bridge. They had come to a very plain area in space but it still had it's interests. Orange stars and constellations covered the dark blue sky. Midnight walked over to the Star Seek dome and stepped inside.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Cindy were observing the sky through their telescope.

"What's up?" Midnight asked.

"We've spotted a galaxy." Tails answered.

"And it looks like Nazo's left a few of his thugs behind." Knuckles added.

"Well then, let's show em' who's boss!" Cindy shouted.

"Chao!" Lil' Red shouted.

"Let's rally the others and clean up Nazo's mess." Sonic said as he walked outside.

"Could your speeches be any more cheesier?" A voice asked as Sonic walked out of the Star Seek dome. Sonic looked up to see Blaze lying on the roof of the observatory smirking down at him. Silver walked over.

"I'll bet you couldn't even say the word I!" Sonic snapped.

"Get him down from their." Sonic ordered as he began walking away. Silver used his telekinetic powers to throw Blaze back down onto the bridge. Blaze rubbed his head in pain.

"Now that was cold, Silver." Blaze groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You say I'm cold." Silver snapped as he folded his arms.

"What's the difference between you and me?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not a jerk." Silver answered coolly as he walked away. Midnight walked over to Blaze and healed his wounds with a beam of light.

"Now, what's his problem?" Blaze asked.

"He's just sad." Midnight answered.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"Girlfriend trouble." Midnight whispered. Blaze and Midnight snickered.

Later on Tails pushed a button on his computer and created a bubble that suck Sonic and the others inside.

"Emerald, Frostbite, Sean, KC, Krystal, and I'll stay here and keep in contact just in case something happens." Tails explained through Sonic's communicator.

"Sure thing." Sonic said.

"I'm transporting you to the galaxy." Tails explained.

"Right. Hang on everyone!" Sonic shouted. They suddenly began plummeting through a tunnel of mixed colors.

Sonic was first to land on a patch of grass on a small planet in the galaxy. Knuckles, Espio, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Cindy, Suicune, Shayla, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Midnight suddenly fell on top of him.

"GET OFF!" Sonic wheezed. Everyone jumped off as quick as a wink.

"Thank you." Sonic sighed. Sonic flipped open his communicator.

"What's the mission Tails?" Sonic asked.

"There's some sort of energy spike here in the galaxy, it's on one of the planets. You need to search the planets to find out what's causing it." Tails answered.

"Alright. Knuckles, Espio, Blaze, you go to the planet ahead." Sonic ordered. Blaze gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Nick, Joe, Kevin, you go to the planet ahead of theirs." Sonic ordered. Nick, Joe, and Kevin nodded.

"Cindy, Suicune, Shayla, you stay here and inspect this planet." Sonic ordered.

"Alright." Shayla said.

"Shadow, Silver, Midnight, you come with me, I'll need your help on this trip." Sonic explained. Shadow, Silver, and Midnight nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Nick shouted.

"Tails, can you activate the soar ability?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Tails answered. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Midnight, Nick, Kevin, Joe, Knuckles, Espio, and Blaze began hovering in the air. Sonic began flying to the farthest planet with Midnight, Shadow, and Silver flying closely behind. Nick, Kevin, and Joe flew to their planet as Knuckles, Espio, and Blaze began flying to theirs.

"Well, let's see what we can find." Suicune sighed as she began walking around.

Meanwhile Knuckles, Espio, and Blaze were having quite a feud.

"Since when was this your time to shine?!" Knuckles asked.

"Since I decided I was the most valuable team member." Blaze answered. Knuckles pounded his head in anger.

Meanwhile over at the farthest planet, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight had just landed.

"The energy spike is really strong here. We must be close." Sonic explained. Just then a large black creature that looked like somewhat like a T-Rex appeared and began snapping at them.

"Just what we needed!" Sonic shouted as he jumped out of the way of the snapping jaws. Midnight casted a sphere of light in her hand and threw it at the T-Rex. It smacked it clear in the face and sent it flying on it's back.

"Nice job Midnight." Silver complemented as Sonic walked over to the fallen T-Rex. It suddenly sprang to life and swallowed Sonic whole.

"Sonic!" Midnight, Shadow, and Silver shouted in unison.

"Ah, sick man! His stomach's full of black tar stuff!" Sonic shouted.

"Hang on Sonic!" Silver shouted as he jumped up and used his telekinetic powers to throw four rocks at the T-Rex. The T-Rex ate the rocks whole as they shot at him.

"I thought you wanted to help me, not make me more cramped than I already am!" Sonic shouted from inside the T-Rex's body.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he shot ten bolts of lightning at the T-Rex. The spears stuck out of the T-Rex's head. The spears suddenly melted into the T-Rex's head. The T- Rex was apparently made of a tar like substance.

"I don't get it! How can we beat him?!" Silver asked. The T-Rex suddenly swung it's tail around and sent Midnight flying into a block of ice. Tiny jewels and coins fell out of the ice. Midnight shook off the pain and looked at the back of the T-Rex. A large aqua sphere glowed on the back.

"Wait a minute." Midnight whispered. She shot a spear of light out at the sphere. The T-Rex roared in pain and turned to Midnight. As it took a snap at her, Midnight moved out of the way and formed a string of light. She tied it around the T-Rex's legs and tripped it. It collapsed on the ground. Midnight ran over to the tail of the T-Rex and grabbed it.

"Shadow, Silver, come help me!" Midnight shouted. Shadow and Silver ran over to Midnight and grabbed the tail.

"Pull!" Midnight shouted. They pulled with all their might until they couldn't pull anymore.

"When I count to three we'll let go of the tail! One, two, three!" Midnight shouted. They released their grip from the tail and sent it flying right into the glowing sphere. The T-Rex roared loudly and fell to the ground. It suddenly melted and a puddle of black tar formed.

"Yuck." Midnight said. A large lump suddenly appeared in the tar. Bits of the tar dripped off of the lump to reveal Sonic who was practically swimming in it.

"Oh, oh, this is just great! This is just perfect!" Sonic raged as he tried to shake some of the tar off of himself.

"What's that red glow next to you?" Silver asked.

"What?" Sonic asked as he turned to a glowing bump beside him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Midnight asked as she walked over to Sonic and reached in the tar. She pulled out a tar covered Chaos Emerald. They all gasped. The Chaos Emerald glowed brightly.

"Hang on I think there's something else." Midnight explained. She pulled out a small blue disc. A hologram of Nazo suddenly appeared.

"I see you've met one of my friends. Though you have other matters to attend to. As we speak a black hole is forming beneath the planet of your loved ones. I'd rush over there if I were you." Nazo explained.

"What?" Sonic asked. He turned to the first planet where Suicune, Shayla, and Cindy were walking around. Sonic gasped. A black hole suddenly appeared and began sucking in parts of the planet.

"Suicune, Shayla, Cindy! We've got to get over there now!" Sonic shouted. He jumped up and began to soar over to the planet Nick, Kevin, and Joe were searching. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Midnight landed quickly and safely.

"We have to hurry. We found the energy spike but Suicune, Shayla, and Cindy are in danger! Let's go!" Sonic shouted. Nick, Kevin, and Joe nodded and followed Sonic to the planet Knuckles, Espio, and Blaze were inspected.

"Knuckles, Espio, Blaze! The girls are in trouble! We have to hurry!" Sonic shouted.

"C'mon!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped up and began following Sonic. Espio and Blaze followed. Suicune, Shayla, and Cindy were griping a tree as some of the objects of the planet began flying into the black hole.

"Hang on!" Cindy shouted. The black hole suddenly pulled Suicune off of the tree. Suicune screamed as she began to fly into the black hole. Just then Espio grabbed Suicune and carried her back over to the tree.

"Espio!" Suicune shouted.

"Are you alright?" Espio asked. Sonic and the others flew over to the tree.

"Let's get out of here!" Midnight shouted.

"I'm with you all the way!" Blaze agreed. Sonic and the others jumped off of the tree and began soaring back to the Blue Comet. They landed gently on the landing zone and sighed with relief.

"So who had fun?" Silver asked.

"I hate you Silver." Sonic panted.

**I played Mario Galaxy and I loved it! Most of the adventure will be based off of Mario Galaxy. I thought the crossover would be awesome so I didn't hesitate. See ya later! **


	36. The Bees' Treasure And Plague

Author's Note: I need a little more information on your fan characters. Specifically who they like and dislike. There is a full list of characters below. Just tell me in your reviews who they like and dislike and I'll make it a part of their personality. Enjoy!

Special Guest: Mikhail, Livana, Chandranath

Sonic and the others had been studying the whereabouts of the Chaos Emeralds and their result was that all seven of them had been scattered in the distant galaxies.

One morning as Sonic and the others were relaxing on the Blue Comet, Midnight's Chaos Emerald started to glow. Sonic looked at the emerald.

"Looks like we're near one." Sonic smirked. He walked over to the Star Seeker dome to find Tails and Blaze hovering over the computer.

"Did you find anything?" Blaze asked.

"Yep. As a matter of fact we found a Chaos Emerald." Tails answered.

"Well what a coincidence. We happened to find one too." Sonic explained as Midnight walked over to them.

"Tails did you hear something?" Blaze asked. Sonic glared at Blaze.

"I swear I heard something." Blaze continued.

"Knock it off Blaze." Tails ordered.

"So does this mean we have to go to the next galaxy and find the Chaos Emerald?" Midnight asked.

"Yep. Don't worry, I'm sure the next galaxy won't nearly suck us into a black hole." Sonic reassured.

"I'll get the others." Midnight explained.

Later on Tails created a transport and sent Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Midnight, Knuckles, Mikhail, Livana, and Chandranath into the other galaxy. The new galaxy was like a giant forest and to their great surprise had clouds and a blue sky.

"Where are we?" Mikhail asked.

"I'll ask." Midnight answered as she stood up. She walked over to a hovering bee with a weapon in his hands.

"Sir, do you know where we our?" Midnight asked.

"This is the Honeyhive Kingdom. Our queen rules the land." The bee answered.

"Hmm, are there any problems currently?" Midnight asked.

"I'm glade you asked. Well our queen has been quite sad lately. She seems uncomfortable almost all the time and she is constantly speaking about some sort of plague." The bee answered.

"Would you mind if we talked to her for a minute?" Midnight asked.

"No, no, of course not but you'll have to find the way to the castle by yourself. I most keep my post." The bee answered.

"Well, thank you very much. We'll look into this plague." Midnight thanked as she walked back over to the others.

"Looks like we need to find the castle." Livana announced. Midnight nodded.

"No problem. Knuckles you go with Mikhail. Livana you go with Chandranath. Shadow, Silver, Midnight, you come with me." Sonic explained. They all nodded and got with their partners.

"Alright, everyone search for the queen's castle." Sonic ordered.

"Let's go." Sonic finished as he ran off with Shadow, Silver, and Midnight. Knuckles and Mikhail walked over to a bee.

"New bees must greet her highness, the Queen." The bee explained.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Mikhail said. They then walked on.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight were inspecting their area. They came to a large fountain. Midnight walked up to a bee on a cliff.

"See that area behind the waterfall? That's our queens castle!" The bee explained

"Thanks." Midnight thanked.

"Hey guys, I know where the castle is!" Midnight shouted. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver ran over to her.

"It's behind that waterfall." Midnight explained as she pointed to the waterfall.

"Seems easy to get to. Let's go." Sonic said. They jumped off the cliff and landed by a small body of water.

"Tails we need help here." Sonic explained into his communicator.

"I've prepped up just the invention for this. Push the yellow and black button on your communicator." Tails explained. Sonic did as he was told and pushed the button. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight were suddenly wearing black and yellow shorts and a black and yellow t-shirt. They also had a black cap with yellow antennas on it.

"Sweet." Midnight awed as she rubbed the antennas.

"You couldn't have come up with a better outfit could you Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry Sonic it's the only way I could fool your surroundings. You can fly around for a short time so that should be a useful feature." Tails explained.

"I'll thank you when we come back to the Blue Comet." Sonic explained as he shut the communicator.

"Alright, let's go." Sonic sighed. They all jumped up and began flying up the first level of the waterfall. They flew up the second level and walked through a small cave. They passed two guard bees and jumped into a stump hole. They fell through it and landed on a slick slid of honeycomb. They slid down and came to a large wall.

"We have to fly to the top." Midnight explained. They all jumped up and flew to the top. They saw two floating stars with gems and coins scattered on them.

"Let's pick up a little present for Rouge." Midnight said as she jumped up and flew onto a flower. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver followed. They snagged all the jewels and continued to fly forward. They came to a large set of ledges with honey scattered on them. They flew over them and came to an edge.

"Well, now what do we do?" Silver asked. Sonic opened his communicator.

"Tails, activate soar." Sonic ordered. Sonic and the others began hovering in the air.

"Alright, let's fly." Sonic said as he began flying over to the next planet. They landed gently and looked around. The planet was like some sort of spring. Water filled the area and fountains filled the air with water. Sonic and the others looked down to find that they were on a lily pad.

"Tails, deactivate bee power." Sonic ordered. Their costumes vanished.

'C'mon." Sonic said as he jumped into the shallow water. Sonic and the others jumped from lily pad to lily pad and from dock to dock until they finally came to a grass platform.

"You'll be needing your bee power here." Tails explained. Sonic pushed the yellow and black button and they received their bee clothes. Sonic and the others grabbed onto a large flower stem and swung up to a large hovering flower. They landed gently on it and looked around. Thousands of other flower platforms surrounded them.

"You know, I think we'll cut corners and just soar to the palace. Shall we?" Sonic asked as he jumped up and began flying to the queens palace. The others followed closely behind. They landed right on top of the queen bee's throne.

"And who might you be? A physician, we presume?" The queen asked.

"No matter. We are in a vexing predicament and require assistance." The queen explained.

"The most furious itchiness plagues our entire being! It most be stopped! Please find the source at once!" The queen ordered. Sonic and the others looked at each other confusedly.

"I'm not sure what the problem is." Sonic explained.

"I think I know." Midnight announced. She jumped down from the platform they were standing on and flew over to the queen bee. She began crawling on her fur.

"Midnight, get off of her!" Sonic shouted. Midnight suddenly grabbed a blue piece of rock and held it up.

"Look!" Midnight shouted.

"I am looking Midnight! Get off of the queen!" Sonic shouted.

"No wait dear. The child has cured one of my itchy spots. Let her continue." The queen bee explained. Midnight continued crawling until she had gather five gem pieces.

"My thanks! You have shown much bravery, New Bee." The queen complimented.

"We trust that we may rely on you in the future." The queen explained. Midnight nodded and flew back over to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"I know what these are." Midnight explained.

"They're pieces to a Chaos Emerald." Midnight finished.

"But their broken." Silver pointed out.

"Don't worry. I can fix them." Midnight explained. She formed a sphere of light around the shards and a white light flashed in their eyes. Once the light had faded Midnight was holding a repaired blue Chaos Emerald.

"Two down, five to go." Sonic said.

"Let's head back to the Blue Comet." Shadow said. Sonic and the others nodded and soared back over to the first planet they had visited. They met Knuckles, Mikhail, Livana, and Chandranath at the very top of the tallest tree.

"So what'd ya score?" Knuckles asked. Midnight held up the emerald.

"Alright, we only need five more." Chandranath said.

"Let's go back to the Blue Comet." Livana said. They all nodded, jumped up, and began to soar back to the Blue Comet observatory.

**I need to know if your fan characters like or dislike these characters in this list. **

**Midnight the hedgehog**

**Silver the hedgehog**

**Emerald the hedgehog**

**The Infant hedgehog (when they find him/her of course)**

**Blaze the cat**

**Rouge the bat**


	37. Ray Surfing

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post another chapter yesterday. School started for me that day so it was really chaotic. I was completely exhausted by the time I got home. Enjoy!

Sonic and the others were quite happy with their progress in finding the Chaos Emeralds.

One morning as Sonic and Emerald were watching the stars, Tails suddenly ran over.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. Sonic and Emerald turned to Tails.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Zeta and Spark have found another Chaos Emerald. C'mon!" Tails shouted as he pulled Sonic and Emerald over to the Star Seeker dome.

"So where's the emerald?" Sonic asked.

"It's in a galaxy known as the Loop galaxy." Spark answered.

"Well then, let's go." Sonic said. Zeta created a transport and Sonic, Midnight, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and the Jonas hedgehogs were sent to the galaxy.

They landed on a grassy platform that contained a palm tree and a patch of golden flowers. Sonic walked past a group of young penguins and over to a small dock. When he caught sight of what it was connected to, he gasped and ran back to the patch of grass looking more scared than a spooked horse.

"What _is_ it Sonic?" Silver asked. Sonic shakily pointed ahead. Silver looked ahead to find a large river with large different colored arches around it. The river had no walls around it and the galaxy was in the middle of space. Though the galaxy had a blue sky and white clouds it was still possible to fall into space.

"Oh come on Sonic! It's just a little water!" Silver scolded. Silver and the others looked in the water to find large sting rays swimming by the docks.

"What're the rays for?" Nick asked.

"I'll ask." Midnight answered. She walked over to a large penguin and screeched loudly. The penguin screeched back. Midnight screeched one final time and walked back over to the others.

"He says we need to get a record time in order to when his race. He also said that the rays are what we're supposed to use for surfboards." Midnight explained.

"WHAT?!" Sonic asked.

"If you think for one second that I'm getting on that ray then you've got another thing coming!" Sonic shouted as he walked over to the dock. Shadow suddenly pushed him onto a blue ray and it instantly sped off. Sonic screamed wildly as it sped down the river. Blaze hopped onto a black ray with flames. Silver hopped onto a silver ray with turquoise streaks on it. Shadow hopped onto a black ray with red and yellow streaks. The Jonas hedgehogs hopped onto a red ray with blue streaks. Midnight jumped onto a golden ray with silver rings on it.

The rays sped down the river. Sonic clung to his ray in fear. Shadow, Silver, Midnight, the Jonas hedgehogs, and Blaze were doing perfectly fine. Sonic slowly climbed on top of the ray and got into a sitting position.

"C'mon Sonic! Actually surf on it!" Midnight shouted. Sonic slowly stood up and started to surf on the ray. He smiled and laughed.

"I got it!" Sonic shouted. He then started making rapid turns. The Jonas hedgehogs did a one eighty in the air. Blaze did a handstand on his ray. Shadow jumped off his ray, over a few arches, and back onto it again. Silver lifted himself and his ray up into the air with his telekinetic powers and flipped. Midnight jumped off the ray, flipped three times in the air over a few arches, spun around, and landed on the ray while doing a handstand. Sonic grabbed his ray, lifted it up and flipped over a few arches.

Once they finally got to the finish line everyone was soaked and ready to go home. Midnight walked over to the large penguin who was ready for them at the end. He squeaked loudly and handed Midnight something. Midnight then walked back over to the others.

"He said that we're the best surfers he's seen all day and he said we deserve a gold medal." Midnight explained as she showed a yellow Chaos Emerald to them.

"I call it three down four to go." Sonic said as he snagged the emerald and tossed it up and down.

"Let's go." Sonic said. They all nodded, jumped up, and began soaring back home.

**I request that none of you loyal readers start a fight between you and your fan characters because I'm **_**not **_**going to make them fight each other because who would win?**


	38. A Switch In Tactics

Author's Note: Uh….I don't really want to be rude or anything, but please don't make me sacrifice your characters. It really breaks my heart to do something like that (no joke). I don't have a problem sacrificing my characters well because they're my characters and I don't necessarily care about them as much as I do your fan characters and I just don't want to go through the pain of having to make any of the villains kill your characters. I'm sorry if I ruined any of your plans, I just can't take that depression (I'm very optimistic after all). Enjoy!

Special Guest: Elijah

Sonic and the others were in the Star Seeker dome prepared to exit to another galaxy that presumably had a Chaos Emerald.

"Let's head out!" Sonic shouted as Tails created a transport star and flung Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Midnight, Typhoon, Elijah, and Spark into the next galaxy.

They land right onto an enormous blue switch. It turned yellow once they had landed on it. Sonic and the others looked around. They were standing on a planet right in the middle of what looked like a giant pixilated galaxy. Thousands of booby traps covered the area.

"Geeze, what're they tryin' to protect?" Spark asked.

"The Chaos Emerald." Elijah answered.

"Well, let's find that Chaos Emerald." Typhoon said. He stepped forward and suddenly pushed another switch. It turned yellow.

"Wait a minute." Sonic said as he walked over to another switch he stomped on it and it turned yellow.

"I get it." Sonic whispered.

"Get what?" Spark asked. Sonic ignored him and began jumping onto switches.

"That's it!" Midnight shouted as she joined Sonic.

"What on earth are you two doing?!" Elijah asked.

"Press the switches to turn em' yellow. We need to press all of em' to get the Chaos Emerald!" Midnight answered. Typhoon joined Midnight and Sonic.

"C'mon! You need your wits this time!" Typhoon shouted. Soon everyone was pressing switches. One switch that was drizzled with axel grease caused Elijah to slip. As he fell off the edge Silver levitated him back onto the planet.

"Be careful Elijah!" He shouted. Elijah nodded and continued to press switches. Shadow was suddenly shocked in the back by a moving electric current. Midnight ran over to him and healed his wounds.

"You okay?" Midnight asked as she helped Shadow up. Shadow nodded and ran off. Sonic stood on a moving platform awaiting to travel to another switch.

Once all but one of the switches were pressed, Sonic and the others stared at the switch. It was heavily guarded by a large machine shooting out red rings that would shock anyone who came close.

"Well if we can't go through it…we might as well go over it." Sonic explained as he jumped over the rings and right onto the machine's head.

"Now, shoot up!" Sonic shouted. The machine's head piece instantly shot up and caused Sonic to grab the Chaos Emerald above him. The emerald glowed in his hands. He turned to the others.

"Well, are you all comin' or what?" Sonic asked as he began soaring back to the Blue Comet. The others smirked and joined Sonic.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I had to wrap it up because a few of my relatives are over and we're about to eat dinner. I will make your fan characters' couples have very touching moments, but absolutely **_**no**_** sacrifices. I'm very sorry but I don't want to kill off your characters unless I have a good reason and plus I was already planning to have a few sacrifices. See ya later!**


	39. The Battle In The Black Galaxy

Author's Note: Hopefully I'll somehow manage to get through this part, but it won't be easy. - -'. I've been getting a lot of requests to have fan characters paired with

Sonic and the others were trying to find some spike of energy, but they weren't having much luck.

Sonic and Tails were looking on the radar when a loud beeping suddenly sounded.

"It's found something!" Tails shouted. He pressed a button and gathered the data on the energy spike. It suddenly showed an aqua colored wave on the screen.

"These aren't energy spikes." Tails whispered.

"They're some kind of wave of energy and spikes." Tails explained.

"Let's see what's goin' on down their." Sonic suggested. Tails nodded. Later one Tails created a transport and sent them to the galaxy.

Sonic and the others landed on a large metal planet with a lot of holes in it. Sonic looked down the holes to find a large black hole.

"We might want to watch our step." Sonic explained nervously.

"Something doesn't seem quite right." Silver said.

"Well, we're in enemy territory. What's new?" Sonic asked. Shadow suddenly pushed them all out of the way of a giant missile.

"That." Silver answered. Another missile fired at Sonic and the others.

"Run!" Sonic shouted. The missile followed them. Blaze suddenly parted from the group and ran the other way. The missile started to follow him.

"Blaze!" Sonic shouted. The missile suddenly flew too close to the ground and exploded. Once the smoke had cleared, it revealed Blaze who was now unconscious. Midnight ran over to Blaze and shook him. Blaze didn't move. Sonic and the others ran over to them.

"Is he okay?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah. He's just knocked out." Midnight answered.

"I'll take him back to the Blue Comet." Shayla volunteered. Midnight handed Blaze to Shayla.

"Careful. He's heavy." Midnight explained.

"I'll see you back at the Blue Comet." Shayla said as she flew off.

"I think I've found our energy spike." Shadow explained as he pointed to a distant planet. Sonic's mouth dropped at the sight of an enormous metal spider like robot.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's take him down!" Spark shouted. Sonic sighed but jumped up and began soaring over to the planet. They landed perfectly on the planet and looked around.

"Nice to see that you made it!" A voice suddenly shouted. Sonic and the others looked up to see Counterclock smirking down at them.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Awaiting your presence and searching for the infant hedgehog." Counterclock answered.

"Have you found Nazo's prize?" Counterclock asked.

"Like we're gonna tell you!" Midnight snapped. Counterclock chuckled.

"Well if you don't want to tell me, perhaps you can tell my friend here." Counterclock smirked as the spider robot sprang to life.

"Oh, joy." Sonic sighed. He then jumped and ran up the spider's leg. Once he reached the top he caught sight of the spider's weak point. It was a large glowing swell. He kicked the swell and the spider squealed in pain. It chucked Sonic off and sent him slamming on the ground.

"A little help here guys." Sonic groaned as he stood up. The others suddenly began running up the spiders legs and kicked at the swell. The spider chucked them off, but they kept running back.

The spider chucked Midnight off of itself as she kicked the swell. It sent Midnight flying over to a different planet. A blazing flame appeared and Soran walked over to Midnight.

"Well, well, well,….it's nice to see that you're having a good time here in space. Unfortunately, you time's up." Soran smirked as tiny flames formed on his fingertips.

"Oh, I have plenty of time and unlike you I'm using it well!" Midnight shouted as she stood up and began shoot spheres of light at Soran. Soran countered them with a flaming shield.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were winning the battle against the spider. Cindy smacked the swell with her hand, and Shadow shocked the swell with a Chaos Spear.

"This is almost too eas-." Sonic started. He was cut off for Counterclock suddenly kicked him over to another planet. Sonic panted as he stood up. Counterclock flew over to him.

"You're so pathetic." Sonic panted.

"I'm not panting." Counterclock smirked.

"All this time you've been secreting in the darkness with Nazo and your flaming friend. So why do you choose now to show your face?" Sonic asked.

"Because,…I'm ready to annihilate you once and for all." Counterclock answered as a purple flame spewed from his hand. He shot the flames at Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way and kicked Counterclock down. Counterclock shot a spear of purple energy out at Sonic. Sonic dodged the spear and punched Counterclock.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Silver, and the others had just destroyed the spider.

"Alright!" Cindy shouted.

"Now what?" Silver asked.

"Where're Sonic and Midnight?" Shadow asked. They all started to look around.

"Look!" Cindy suddenly shouted. She pointed at the two planets Midnight, Soran, Sonic, and Counterclock were fighting on.

"C'mon, let's hurry!" Silver shouted as he jumped up and began soaring over to the planet Sonic and Counterclock were fighting on.

Meanwhile, Midnight and Soran were panting quickly.

"How…can you…expect…to defeat me….you're drained of energy." Soran panted.

"I may…be out of energy…but I'm not out of the fight." Midnight panted. She then clinched her fists and large spheres of light formed. She shot them at Soran and knocked him unconscious.

"Clearly…you still….have much to learn….traitor." Midnight panted. Nazo suddenly appeared. He transported Soran away with a beam of light.

"Well done, Midnight the hedgehog." Nazo said.

"Nazo…what do you want?" Midnight asked. Nazo chuckled.

"Revenge. Revenge is what I want. You have great power, but unfortunately your soul is too strong for me to evade and turn to pure darkness. The infant hedgehog however has a weak soul that I could easily demolish." Nazo explained.

"You don't even know….who you're searching for." Midnight panted.

"You are not half as powerful as the infant hedgehog." Nazo smirked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Midnight explained. Nazo chuckled.

"How could you or your friends ever expect to defeat me? I have allies." Nazo explained.

"I know who your allies are. And now my only question is,….how did you free them?" Midnight asked.

"By simply believing darkness was the only way anyone could obtain true power." Nazo answered.

"Midnight, accept darkness and you shall have true power. You will finally be able to step out of the infant hedgehog's shadow and destroy him." Nazo taunted.

"You can't deceive me. Though I'm not very strong, I will always serve the infant hedgehog and light will always power over darkness." Midnight explained. Nazo glared at Midnight, shot a beam of energy at her, and knocked her unconscious.

Meanwhile, Sonic had destroyed Counterclock. He vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Get back here!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic don't." Cindy ordered. Sonic panted angrily. He suddenly sighed.

"How can we defeat him?" Sonic asked.

"By finding the infant hedgehog." Silver answered. Sonic turned to Silver and nodded.


	40. The Search In The Space Dump Galaxy

Author's Note: I had a request from Static Spark and I understood the fan character submit but what I didn't understand was the request he had made. Static Spark, if you would please retype your request to where I can understand it I might grant it. Anyways, I'm probably not going to post chapters everyday anymore. I'm really busy and I've been that way ever since school started. I recommend you check for new chapters every other day. Enjoy!

Special Guest: Static

Static ran to the Water Flow dome and stepped inside. Sonic, Midnight, Shadow, and Silver were already there waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late." Static panted.

"No problem, let's get going." Sonic said. The transport star lifted them up and shot them to the galaxy.

They landed on a large metal platform in the middle of a large junk filled galaxy. The sun was in view in this galaxy.

"Geeze, is this some kind of dump?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like it." Silver answered.

"Well, let's look for that Chaos Emerald." Midnight said as she jumped off the platform. A large bubble suddenly formed around her and pulled Midnight over to a large blue star.

"What is this?" Midnight asked.

"I've read about this. They're pull stars. If you jump close to one it'll pull you over to it." Silver explained. Sonic jumped off the platform and was pulled to the star.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sonic shouted. The others followed quickly behind. The pull stars pulled them over to a large crystal platform. Sonic and the others looked around. Static suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Look! There's a piece of the Chaos Emerald!" Static shouted as he pointed to a piece hovering in the air.

"How're we going to get to it?" Midnight asked. Sonic walked forward and thousands of pieces that made a large crystal bridge flew into place.

"Alright! There's our answer!" Sonic shouted as he ran to the Chaos Emerald piece.

They collected all the Chaos Emeralds and Midnight repaired them.

"Now that was easy." Sonic said as he tossed the Chaos Emerald up and down. He suddenly stopped.

"Too easy." Sonic added solemnly. They suddenly heard a the faint sound of applause. They all turned around to see Counterclock standing on a platform by a black hole clapping his hands.

"Well done Sonic the hedgehog. Well done. It seems you have foiled my trap." Counterclock smirked.

"What do _you_ want?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing really, just hand over the Chaos Emerald and that little black hedgehog and I'll leave." Counterclock answered.

"Fat chance! What do you want with Midnight?" Sonic asked.

"Nazo believes that she knows the location of the infant hedgehog, so she's of use to him." Counterclock explained.

"What? You think I know? Even if I did I would never tell you!" Midnight shouted.

"Oh, I don't expect you to tell me, but I bet you'll talk to Nazo." Counterclock smirked as purple flames spewed from his hands. He waved his hand and the platform Sonic was standing on flew to the platform Counterclock was standing on.

"Let's see if Sonic can get you to talk." Counterclock smirked as he shot spears of fire at Sonic. They were too fast for Sonic to dodge. The spears pierced Sonic and sent him falling to the ground.

"That's it!" Midnight shouted as she jumped over to Counterclock's platform and landed in front of Sonic.

"Excellent job. Now we can make this easy, or we can make this hard. Come quietly and the hedgehog will live. Fight,…and he shall perish." Counterclock threatened.

"You're going to have to get past me first." Midnight explained as she formed metal claws on her finger tips with her powers of light.

"That should be no challenge." Counterclock smirked as he raised his hands and made longer claws on his finger tips. Midnight and Counterclock charged towards each other.

Counterclock attempted to claw at Midnight, but she dodged every attempt. Midnight rolled under Counterclock and shot him in the back with large spheres of light. Counterclock jumped up and shot a large ray off dark energy at Midnight. Midnight blocked it with a shield of light. Counterclock pushed the ray down on Midnight's shield.

Midnight struggled to keep the shield strong. She suddenly countered Counterclock's attack and caused him to fall to the ground. Midnight then formed a keyhole of light in front of Counterclock. She waved her hand and a large amount of light spewed from the keyhole. Once the light faded Counterclock was on his knees. He chuckled.

"You were as strong as Nazo predicted,…but you're not out of this yet." Counterclock explained as he teleported away in a series of black flames.

"I know that,…and I'll keep fighting until I am." Midnight whispered.


	41. Booby Traps In The Battle Rock Galaxy

Author's Note: I'm kinda tired of writing down what I don't want you readers to ask me, so I think I'll just right down a list of rules so you don't have to waste your time!

No fan character sacrifices. (As I'm sure you know)

No fan characters will take on the main bosses. (Sorry guys but that's just not their place)

No fan character will receive special attention. (Sorry if this offends anyone but main fan characters aren't going to happen. Every fan character gets the same amount of credit. 50 percent for the fan characters 50 percent for the Sonic characters.)

NO FAN CHARACTERXSONIC CHARACTER COUPLES! (Man I have too many requests on this. If you've read the past reviews then you've apparently seen the squabble me and Suicuneluvr had. I will not let a fan character pair with a Sonic character unless I'm okay with it. Sorry, but I'm not going to waste time with things like that!)

These rules aren't meant to offend anyone, I'm just trying to draw the line. Enjoy!

Sonic and the others flew to a galaxy they had just recently discovered and landed gently on a metal platform.

"So where's the Chaos Emerald?" Midnight asked.

"I can feel the emerald's energy, but I don't see it." Silver explained.

"There." Shadow said as he pointed to a distant platform.

"Well, that answers everything,…except for how we get past the booby traps in front of it!" Sonic shouted. Sonic's statement wasn't false. Millions of traps were scattered in front of the platform.

"We'll make our own path to follow." Silver smirked as he jumped from platform to platform.

"This is easy." Midnight smirked as she joined Silver.

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asked.

"Because I have a technique." Midnight answered as she jumped onto a platform with a large blue nail sticking out of the middle.

"What technique is that?" Sonic asked as he jumped over to the platform.

"Just imagine that these booby traps are Nazo's head, and stomp on em'!" Midnight shouted as she stomped onto the nail. It instantly slammed onto the platform and it started to move. Sonic instantly pulled Shadow and Silver onto the platform as it moved away from the other platforms.

"Well, I'll defiantly look into that Midnight." Sonic explained sarcastically. The platform began moving to the wall of an enormous mountain with cannons connected to it that were rapidly firing cannon balls.

"Oooo, now the fun begins." Silver smirked as he jumped out of the way of a cannon ball. As the cannon balls kept firing, Sonic and the others kept dodging.

"Wall!" Shadow suddenly shouted. Sonic and the others instantly jumped over an enormous metal wall.

"Duck!" Sonic shouted.

"Where?!" Midnight asked. Sonic shoved her head down. The platform slowly floated under a large wall of sparking currents. Sonic and the others sighed with relief.

"Jump!" Silver yelped. They all jumped over a large red fence of red sparking currents and ducked under a wall of sparking currents. They jumped onto a platform with a large glass cage around a glowing silver emerald.

"How're we going to get it out." Midnight asked as she kicked the cage. A large bullet suddenly flew in their direction.

"Get down!" Sonic shouted as he pulled them all onto the ground. The sound of the bullet's explosion filled their ears. They stood up once the smoke had cleared.

"I get it!" Midnight shouted. She jumped over to the edge of the platform and began running from a bullet charging towards her. She jumped over the cage and the bullet crashed right into it. The cage shattered and the Chaos Emerald was freed. Shadow snagged the emerald.

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic shouted.

"With pleasure!" Silver shouted. They all jumped up and flew back to the Blue Comet.


	42. Enemies From Oblivion

Author's Note: Static Spark, if you are reading this then please read carefully, because this is important. Though as much as you might try to deny it, you are a reader who wants to get your fan character more involved in the story then it needs to be. I can understand that you have read this story from start to updated finish, but that doesn't necessarily give your character a right to be a V.I.P. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or try to be mean, I'm just trying to inform you and all of you loyal readers that I'm tired of being pressured to give your fan character a really big role that they don't need. I'm really really sorry if this hurt your feelings in anyway, so please stop arguing with me and just accept the fact that I like to keep things fair in this story. Enjoy!

"Hey, Sonic! I think we've found more energy spikes!" Tails shouted. Sonic and the others came rushing in. Tails created a warp star and transported Sonic and the others to the galaxy. They landed on a large green platform that appeared to be inside a tall tunnel. A large bridge of multicolored platforms that curved in odd angles were connected to the platform.

Thousands of black snakelike creatures suddenly appeared on the platform. Blaze, Cindy, Shayla, Typhoon, Suicune, Espio, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Frostbite, Knuckles, and Static got into their battle positions.

"You all take care of Nazo. We'll handle these guys." Shayla explained. The others nodded.

"Alright, you all be careful." Sonic said. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver then began running up the platform bridge. Sonic stopped Midnight who was starting to follow.

"You stay with them." Sonic ordered.

"I wanna help you." Midnight protested.

"Counterclock said Nazo was after you, I can't let him capture you. Please stay here." Sonic pleaded. Midnight nodded and ran over to join the others. Sonic caught up with Shadow and Silver and they ran over to a large hovering platform surrounded by blazing torches.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have a trio of rats in our hands." A voice suddenly said. A series of soft but hearable laughter suddenly eroded.

"Show yourselves!" Sonic shouted. Nazo suddenly appeared.

"My, my, aren't we in a rush." Nazo smirked.

"What about your other friends?" Sonic asked. Nazo snapped his fingers and two figures appeared. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all gasped at the same time. One of the figures was none other than Mephiles.

"How did you escape?" Shadow asked.

"When Nazo and I met Soran and heard his proposition we decided to combine our powers together and escape from oblivion. The plan worked quite well and we all wanted revenge, so here we all are in this turmoil world." Mephiles answered.

"Who do you want revenge on?" Silver asked.

"An old rival." Mephiles answered as he glared at Shadow. Shadow got into his battle position. Sonic and the others looked over at the other figure. The other figure was a completely black hedgehog with steely white eyes and dark purple shoes.

"And who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am Demon. A hedgehog created by the darkness in the Chaos Emeralds. I too was seal in the realm of the Chaos Emeralds by the infant hedgehog so now I wish to smite his life and seal him in oblivion." Demon explained.

"The realm of the Chaos Emeralds is supposed to be a spiritual paradise! Why do you all take it for a miserable hell?!" Sonic asked.

"Because our souls are filled with hatred and the things we love most have been taken away." Nazo answered.

"I find that hard to believe. You three don't look like you could love at all!" Sonic shouted. Nazo suddenly charged at Sonic. Sonic kicked Nazo away and the fight was on. Demon shot a ray of dark energy at Silver, but Silver sliced it in two with his telekinetic powers. Mephiles shot a sphere of purple energy at Shadow, but Shadow reflected it and sent Mephiles flying on his back. Nazo kicked Sonic on his back, but Sonic formed a large twisted of dirt and damaged Nazo greatly. Demon clenched his fists and formed a large explosion of dark energy at Silver but Silver formed a large bubble of telekinetic energy around the explosion and shattered it. Mephiles multiplied himself and sent them charging at Shadow, but Shadow destroyed them all in the blink of an eye.

"Shadow, Silver, team blast!" Sonic shouted. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver placed their hands on top of each other. Silver used his telekinetic powers to lift Sonic and Shadow into the air. Shadow used his powers to make Sonic's spin dash electrifying. Silver released his telekinetic grip from Sonic and Shadow. Shadow dropped down next to Silver and formed sparks of energy on his fists. Silver's fists glowed brightly. As the spin dashing Sonic flew down in front of them, Silver and Shadow sent Sonic flying straight at Nazo, Mephiles, and Demon with their powers.

A bright light eroded. Once the light faded, Nazo, Mephiles, and Demon fell to their knees. They panted wildly. Nazo slowly stood up. A Chaos Emerald suddenly appeared in his hands.

"Consider this our trade." Nazo smirked as he tossed the Chaos Emerald to Sonic. Nazo, Mephiles, and Demon then disappeared.

"Trade?" Sonic repeated confusedly. Sonic's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"What is it?" Shadow asked. Sonic suddenly ran off.

"Sonic!" Silver called after him. Shadow and Silver followed Sonic back to the platform. They all gasped at the sight of Blaze, Cindy, Shayla, Typhoon, Suicune, Espio, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Frostbite, Knuckles, and Static unconscious on the platform. Sonic ran over to Static and shook him.

"Static wake up. Wake up!" Sonic shouted. Static slowly opened his eyes and turned to Sonic.

"Sonic." Static whispered.

"Static, what happened?" Sonic asked frantically.

"Counterclock….he came…and knocked us unconscious…he took…." Static started weakly. He suddenly gasped.

"Midnight! Sonic….he took Midnight." Static whispered before he fell unconscious again. Sonic sat in disbelief and anger.

"Sonic?" Silver asked.

"We have to find Nazo. I can't let him hurt Midnight." Sonic explained.

"What about Counterclock?" Shadow asked.

"I'll make him squeal the next time we meet." Sonic growled as he supported Static onto his shoulders.

Meanwhile on a dark and sinister looking ship, Counterclock walked up to Nazo.

"I trust you have the hedgehog?" Nazo asked.

"I wouldn't be in your presence if I didn't have anything to please you." Counterclock smirked as he held up the struggling Midnight.

"Ah, the infant hedgehog's closest friend. Surely you know where he is." Nazo smirked.

"Since when do you get the idea I'm gonna tell you where he is?!" Midnight asked as he tried to kick Counterclock.

"Because I have the ability to melt your soul if you don't." Nazo threatened.

"Go ahead and try." Midnight snapped. Nazo smirked and his eyes suddenly turned steely white. This was Nazo's way of showing that he was inside Midnight's soul. Midnight felt pale but she didn't worry. Nazo's eyes suddenly began to glow a golden color. Nazo's pupils suddenly returned to his eyes and he shot back panting. Midnight smirked at him. Nazo glared at Midnight.

"Lock her in the prison chamber." Nazo ordered. Counterclock nodded and walked away with Midnight struggling behind him. Mephiles suddenly appeared beside Nazo.

"The light in that hedgehog's soul is too strong for me to turn to darkness. I can't threaten her life." Nazo explained.

"The hedgehog's soul is only weakened by physical attacks. We can't destroy her from the inside, but we can destroy her from the outside." Mephiles explained.

"I can't kill her. She is the only one who knows where the infant hedgehog is. And we'll force it out of her one way or another." Nazo smirked.


	43. The Past The Present And The Sad Future

Author's Note: This is taking longer then it should, so I'm just going to skip ahead and cut to the final chase. Also, I didn't know who to reply to first so I'm just going to write replies to my reviewers separately.

Suicuneluvr: I really like the idea, but if she's a villain I'd have to kill her and I don't want to kill her, and not to be mean, but I think you're copying the idea of Demon. Sorry! :(

Generic Bob: Gosh I really don't know what to say. Well, first off I really don't know how Zeta could even play a part in this story considering Eggman will take no part in it. Second, I really don't consider Zeta a villain if he's not going to fight and if he's not going to fight then he'll take no part in the villain role of this story. Third, I don't think I need more villains. I've got five already so that's a lot and there will be a lot more so I think I can hold for a few chapters. Fourth, if I bring Zeta back in the next chapter and you stop reviewing after that then I'll get rid of him again. Charles Roberts did that to me and I really didn't like it. I'll think about it, but right now the chances aren't good that Zeta will come back. Sorry! :(

Adul: Sorry if this hurts your feelings but I hate it when people do this so I'll tell you all now. DO NOT POST THE SAME COMMENT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

Special Guest: Krad

One morning on the Blue Comet, Sonic the hedgehog ran over to the Star Seeker dome and checked in with Tails.

"What'd ya find? Did you find Midnight?" Sonic panted.

"No, even better. We've been detecting massive energy spikes. I've never seen such spikes of energy before and these spikes aren't Nazo's doing." Tails smirked. Sonic stared at Tails in awe.

"D-does this mean…?" Sonic started Tails nodded. Sonic smiled knowing that they had finally found the infant hedgehog.

Tails landed the Blue Comet on a bare and fresh planet. It was like a gray desert at the top of the planet, but at the bottom of the planet was a green field covered with flowers. Sonic looked around. The sky was covered with gray clouds but patches of blue could still be seen.

"Man, what a terrible planet to live on." Sonic awed as he looked around. A figure suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Who are you?" The figure asked.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, guardian of Midnight the hedgehog." Sonic explained.

"Midnight?" The figure asked. He suddenly became interested in what Sonic was talking about.

"Where is she?" The figure asked.

"That's what we came here for. We need the infant hedgehog's help." Sonic explained.

"Call me Latch." Latch ordered. Latch was a white hedgehog with two black lines running down his forehead. He wore two golden rings on his wrists and a pair of blue shoes with black Xs on them.

"Latch,…are you….the infant hedgehog?" Sonic asked. Latch nodded.

"It's not safe to discuss anything out here. Follow me." Latch ordered as he lead Sonic and the others to a small house on the bottom of the planet. Latch took them inside. The house was a small area with thousands of pictures of Chaos Emeralds on the walls. Candles lit the house and a pile of food sat in a corner.

"Latch, what do you know about Midnight?" Sonic asked as he sat down with the others.

"Much more than you do." Latch answered.

"Can you tell me specifically?" Sonic asked. Latch cleared his throat.

"Two hundred years ago, the sun and the comets in the world aligned unleashing an enormous amount of energy onto the world. The energy reached the first power source it could find which was the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald transformed the energy into light and created a being to hold it all. The spirits of the realm of the Chaos Emeralds believed that it was too much power for just one being so they decided to limit the energy so that every time the being used it's powers their energy would drain slightly. The Master Emerald created the being during a full moon at midnight on evening so it decided to call the being Midnight. The Master Emerald depended on Midnight to destroy and seal all the dark beings who opposed as a threat to the balance of life, but as Midnight grew older she was faced with many challenges. One day as terrible storm blew into the shrine and separated Midnight from the Master Emerald. Midnight and the Master Emerald share some kind of connection so signs call to her and any heroes when there is danger afoot." Latch explained.

"How do you and Midnight know each other?" Sonic asked.

"I was also created by the Master Emerald. I lived with Midnight as her best friend. Our care for for each other grew bigger and bigger with each passing day, but one fateful night, I was forced to leave when I took on Nazo. It was a tearful goodbye for me and her, but I promised I would come back to her one day and I intend to keep that promise.

"Now she's in the hands of the insane hedgehog. We have to save her!" Emerald shouted.

"I know Emerald,…and I intend to…now." Latch explained as he stood up and began walking outside. Sonic and the others gasped at the sight of Nazo, Demon, Mephiles, Counterclock, Soran, and their accomplices surround the area.

"The infant hedgehog, at last we meet again." Nazo chuckled.

"Where's Midnight?" Latch asked.

"You seem in a rush. What's your hurry? Midnight won't be going anywhere soon." Nazo smirked.

"QUIT PLAYING GAMES NAZO! WHERE IS SHE?!" Sonic raged.

"Very well, if you just can't wait any longer." Nazo chuckled as he stood out of the way. Midnight was on her knees panting wildly. She was clutching her wrist which was bleeding wildly.

"Midnight!" Emerald shouted.

"What did you do?" Latch asked.

"The mark of darkness is on her wrist. It's tearing apart her soul bit by bit. Soon it will kill her. Unless of course, you trade her life for yours." Nazo explained as he glared at Latch.

"Don't do it Latch!" Midnight managed to shout out.

"I've lived long enough. Don't let him kill you." Midnight panted. Midnight suddenly fainted on the ground. Sonic and the others gasped.

"The mark is gnawing into her soul. Decide quickly Latch, or your loved one will soon be nothing more than a lifeless puppet." Nazo smirked. Latch sighed.

"Let her go…and you can have my soul." Latch sighed.

"Excellent." Nazo said as he clutched Midnight's wrist. The blood wound slowly vanished and Midnight revived. She slowly stood up. Midnight walked over to Latch and they embraced each other.

"Don't do what he says. _Please_ Latch. We can fight him." Midnight whispered.

"I don't want to loose you, Midnight. There would be no point for me to live if you died." Latch whispered. He slowly pulled Midnight off of him and walked over to Nazo.

"Very good. Now for the finishing touch." Nazo smirked. He suddenly sent a spear of energy darting towards Sonic.

"Sonic!" Emerald shouted as she jumped in the way of the spear. The spear stabbed her right in the chest.

"EMERALD!" Sonic shouted. Midnight and the others gasped. Emerald hung lifelessly on the spear. Nazo yanked the spear away and caused Emerald to collapse on the ground. Sonic caught her. Emerald panted wildly. He eyes drooped.

"Sonic….I-I never doubted you. I don't need anything or anyone other than you." Emerald whispered. Tears streamed down Sonic's eyes.

"Emerald, don't worry everything will be okay. You won't die." Sonic explained frantically.

"Sonic….I-I love you." Emerald whispered. Her weight fell into Sonic's arms. Emerald the hedgehog was dead.


	44. Moving Forward With Confidence

Author's Note: I really liked the result I got from you readers on reviews. I wasn't doing so hot last time. Anyway, here's the list of replies.

Soniclemons: I said there were no sacrifices for _your_ fan characters. I never said I'd leave my fan characters unharmed. Sorry.

Suicuneluvr: Thank you for understanding. I really hope I didn't offend you. :)

KCSonic113: Sorry I didn't put Krad in the last chapter. I'm sorry I'm saying this, but does he _have_ to be in the story. I'm under enough pressure as it is. I'm really sorry. :(

Inudemon02: I really like your fan character, but I decided to put a hold on submitting fan characters for a while. Rest assured, your fan character will appear, but later. Sorry. :(

Static The Electric Hedgehog: Thanks for your understanding. Oh, and I read your profile. "Sonic College Series By CyberFire0502 (Takes waaaaaayyy to long to update.)" You know as much as I try to control my temper that's just rude. Compared to most people I update pretty damn quick. Would you rather me wait for a week to update? In case you haven't noticed I actually have a life outside of this computer and I have a school to go to. So, I just don't have a lot of time on my hands anymore so you can be patient like everybody else! I'm _really _sorry if this hurts your feelings but I'm doing the best I can here! :(

Generic Bob: Thanks for your understanding! I really hope you can forgive me! :)

Now let's get started!

Sonic and the others stared at Emerald's lifeless body. Midnight walked over to Emerald. She placed her hand on Emerald's chest. Her body suddenly faded in a series of sparkles. Midnight had passed Emerald on to the realm of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic clinched his fists. Midnight and the others gasped. Sonic's pupils vanished from his eyes and his fur began to turn black. Sonic suddenly darted towards Nazo.

Midnight quickly grabbed him by his neck and held him down. Sonic strangled wildly.

"HE KILLED EMERALD!" Sonic raged.

"I know Sonic! And he will pay, but he won't pay like this!" Midnight shouted as she shoved Sonic's face into the dirt.

"Don't you see?! He wants you to be angry! Nazo, Mephiles, and Demon are consumed by darkness and you being consumed by it!" Midnight shouted as she shot a sphere of light into Sonic's back.

"Get off of me!" Sonic shouted as he began kicking at Midnight. Midnight's fists began to glow a golden color. She threw Sonic on his back and held him down.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF SONIC! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING! IF EMERALD WERE HERE SHE WOULD SHAME YOU BECAUSE SHE BELIEVES IN LIGHT! All this time you've been pushing away darkness because you believed in something better, so why do you turn on that belief now?!" Midnight asked. Sonic suddenly became still. He suddenly remembered Emerald's smiling face. Sonic's pupils returned to his eyes. His fur turned blue again. Midnight released Sonic. Sonic stood up.

"Nazo, after all these year the reason you couldn't find Latch was because you believed darkness was the strongest path. You can't defeat us, and you will never win." Sonic explained.

"Fool." Nazo insulted.

"Am I? The only fool I really see here is you! Light is stronger than darkness and it always will be!" Sonic shouted. Midnight walked over to Sonic's side.

"Emerald would be proud of you." Midnight whispered. She then got into her battle position. Sonic joined her. Shadow and Silver walked over to Sonic and Midnight. They too got into their battle positions. Static, Typhoon, and Shayla joined them. Knuckles, Tails, Espio, and Suicune joined in as well. Nazo chuckled. Demon and Mephiles joined him.

"You're right Sonic. You all aren't fools, you're idiots. Clearly you don't know what the power of darkness can do." Nazo smirked. His pupils suddenly vanished from his eyes. Midnight gasped knowing that Nazo was inside someone's soul.

Latch suddenly let out a cry of pain and clutched his chest. He fell to his knees. Sonic and the others gasped.

"Latch!" Midnight shouted as she began running over to him. Sonic grabbed her quickly. Midnight struggled to free herself from Sonic's grasp. Latch's fur suddenly began to turn a dark dark shade of blue. His pupils vanished from his eyes and began to turn a chilling yellow. His shoes began to turn black and purple flames formed on them. Dark purple flames began to appear on Latch's spikes and his mussel turned a dark shade of black. Latch sat on his knees once the transformation had finally completed. Nazo's pupils returned to his eyes. Latch stood up panting monstrously.

"Remove the darkness in his soul! Now!" Midnight ordered as she pushed Sonic away.

"Would you like to join him?" Nazo smirked.

"Go ahead and try." Midnight snapped. Nazo glared at her.

"Latch!" Nazo suddenly shouted. With a small growl Latch turned to Nazo.

"Your first task. Destroy that little black hedgehog!" Nazo ordered as he pointed to Midnight. Sonic and the others gasped. Latch lunged at Midnight and sent her collapsing onto the ground on her back.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted as he turned to Midnight and Latch who were now fighting savagely.

"Don't worry about me, defeat Nazo! Go!" Midnight shouted as she blocked Latch's attack. Sonic turned to Nazo.

"Your friend will have to kill the one she loves most if she ever wants to remove the darkness from his soul. Of course if Latch doesn't kill her,…I'll finish her off." Nazo smirked.

"Throw everything you've got at us!" Sonic shouted. Nazo snapped his fingers and his allies surrounding them charged. Sonic and the others instantly began to fight. Something suddenly knocked Shadow, Silver, and Sonic away from the others as clouds began to cover the sky.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stood up to see Demon, Counterclock, and Mephiles ready to fight them.

"So where's Nazo?" Sonic asked.

"What's the matter? Is he too chicken to show his face?" Sonic asked again.

"Nazo is waiting for his revenge. After Latch destroys Midnight he'll be of no more use to him. So that is the time he will end the infant hedgehog's life." Mephiles explained. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver gasped. Sonic lunged towards Counterclock and they engaged in battle.

Meanwhile, Midnight continued to block Latch's attacks. Midnight couldn't bring herself to harm Latch, but Latch could care less if Midnight dropped dead.

"Latch! The only way I can help you is to kill you and that's something I don't want to do! Fight the darkness, Latch _please_! I don't want to hurt you!" Midnight pleaded as she dodged Latch's attack. Latch suddenly knocked her unconscious with an attack. Midnight lied on the ground motionless. Latch suddenly stopped. He walked over to Midnight and inspected her. Latch suddenly felt sad. Like he'd done something wrong. Latch suddenly shook it off and kicked Midnight.

"But I will if I have to." Midnight whispered as she shot a sphere of light at Latch. Latch fell of his back. Midnight quickly ran over to Latch and stabbed him in the chest with a spear of light. Latch fell on the ground. Midnight caught him and reached into his chest with her light. She pulled out a large purple orb and destroyed it in her hands.

Midnight looked down at the wound in Latch's chest as he began to change back into his own self. Tears began to form in Midnight's eyes. She knew Latch was dying. His wound was bleeding terribly. The sun began to peek out from the gray clouds. Latch panted wildly.

"Midnight,…thank you." Latch whispered.

"Don't thank me. I've killed you Latch you shouldn't thank me!" Midnight explained between her tears.

"No, Midnight. I should thank you. If I die, I want to die with a soul of light. Not a soul of darkness. You and I have lived for a long time. I just never thought I would die this way." Latch explained weakly. Latch turned to Midnight and smiled.

"We'll see each other again soon, in the next life." Latch whispered.

"So long Latch." Midnight said.

"See you soon Midnight." Latch sighed. His body then faded in a series of sparkles. Midnight watched the sparkles float up into the sky as she stood up. Midnight felt confident and knew that even though things seemed hopeless, everything would turn out okay. Midnight smiled and walked on to find Nazo.

**Not really a good place to stop huh? I'm really, really, really sorry if the replies hurt anyone's feelings. You just have to be patient with me everyone. I'm really having a hard time here. **


	45. Regrets And Rebirths

Author's Note: Well, what I'd really like is some reviews. More than anything. - -'

CrazyNutSquirrel: Lol, thanks for supporting me! I think he got the message. :)

Static The Electric Hedgehog: Apology accepted! I'll try not to get too angry again. - -'

Airiko-the-Angel13: Lol, thanks but you don't need to feel bad for me. I'm pretty good at getting over most things. :)

Generic Bob: Lol, thanks. That's one less bit of pressure! :)

Suicuneluvr: I already have Espio's confess to Suicune planned out. You have to trust me on this. I won't disappoint you! In fact I think you're really going to like this chapter! :)

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver knocked their enemies to the ground.

"C'mon! Is that all ya got?!" Sonic asked as he popped his knuckles. Counterclock, Demon, and Mephiles panted loudly.

"You….are…such…a fool." Counterclock panted. Mephiles suddenly stabbed Counterclock. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver gasped. Counterclock's body faded in a series of dark orbs.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked.

"He was becoming a nuisance. Nazo told us to eliminate him once the final battle came close to its beginning." Demon smirked.

"Well, we're ready!" Silver shouted as he got into his battle position.

"You think you're ready, but even we know you're not." Mephiles panted as he and Demon teleported away in a dark portal. Sonic turned to Shadow and Silver. He felt a sudden burn in his soul.

"Midnight." Sonic whispered.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Midnight, going after Nazo! We have to stop her!" Sonic explained as he pushed past Shadow and Silver.

Meanwhile, Espio and the others were giving it their all to destroy Nazo's accomplices and they were doing quite well. Espio and Suicune fought back to back.

"Suicune, there's something I want to tell you." Espio explained as he slaughtered an enemy.

"Now's not the best time!" Suicune shouted as she kicked an enemy down.

"No, you don't understand! This is something I have to tell you incase we die!" Espio explained as he destroyed an enemy. Suicune suddenly stopped and stared blankly ahead knowing what was coming from Espio. An enemy suddenly knocked Suicune away and off the edge of the planet. Suicune was unconscious so she couldn't grab onto the ledge.

"SUICUNE!" Espio shouted. He suddenly darted his way out of the army of enemies and over to the ledge. Espio flung himself over, grabbed Suicune, and held onto the ledge with one arm. Suicune laid lifelessly in Espio's arm.

"Suicune." Espio panted as he struggled to hold onto the ledge. Suicune didn't move. Espio panted as he looked up at his sweating hand straining to hold on.

"I won't lose her like this!" Espio shouted as he used all of his strength to pull Suicune and himself back onto the planet. He gently set Suicune down and checked her pulse. Suicune was alive, but it would be awhile before she would regain consciousness.

"Suicune, I'm a ninja, and the reason why we can't be together is because there will always be danger and if by some chance you got killed I would never be able to forgive myself. I don't ever want to lose you, but even though you can't hear me, I hope this means something to you." Espio explained even though Suicune couldn't hear him. Espio lifted her head gently and held her ear up to his mouth.

"I love you." Espio whispered. He gently locked lips with Suicune's closed mouth. Espio then set her down.

"I'll be back." Espio said. He stood up and rejoined the battle.

Shayla and Static were fighting quite ferociously.

"How ya doing Shayla?" Static asked.

"Not bad. And you?" Shayla asked sarcastically as she pulled out her bazooka and shot an enemy.

"Just peachy!" Static shouted as he shocked an enemy. An enemy suddenly threw a spear at Shayla's arm. It pierced into it like it was merely a stick of wood.

"Shayla!" Static shouted as Shayla collapsed on the ground in pain. As the enemies began to close in on Static and Shayla, Static clung to Shayla protectively. Shayla was on the edge of death and Static was starting to panic.

Just when all appeared lost, the enemies suddenly stopped and looked up as if they were being hanged. They all suddenly began to glow a golden color. The enemies then exploded and vanished. Everyone turned to see Midnight standing with steaming fingertips.

"Midnight!" Knuckles shouted. Midnight walked over to Shayla. Static turned to Midnight.

"She's dying Midnight." Static explained. Shayla couldn't heal herself for she was too weak. Midnight crouched down to the wound on Shayla's arm. She placed her hand on the wound and her hand suddenly began to glow. The wound began to glow as well. The wound vanished and the spear disappeared in a series of sparkles. Shayla stood up.

"Thanks." Shayla said. Midnight nodded.

"What happened to Latch?" Tails asked. Midnight looked down.

"He moved on to the other side." Midnight answered as she stood up. She turned to Espio who was now rushing over to Suicune. He gently picked her up.

"What happened?" Shayla asked.

"An enemy knocked her out. He almost killed her." Espio explained.

"Did." Midnight suddenly said. Espio and the others turned to Midnight.

"What?" Espio asked.

"He did." Midnight explained. Espio and the others turned to the lifeless Suicune. Her skin felt cold and see looked pale. Tear began to fill Espio's eyes. He turned to Midnight.

"You mean she's-." Espio started. He couldn't finish. Midnight nodded solemnly.

"But," Midnight suddenly started. Everyone turned to her.

"there is still a chance." Midnight explained as she walked over to Suicune and Espio. She placed a blue Chaos Emerald in Espio's hand.

"Even the strongest and darkest power can be destroyed by light. But light doesn't start from just anything. It starts from a wish." Midnight explained.

"I don't understand. Midnight, why can't you bring her back?" Espio asked.

"Because I won't interfere with destiny. It was Latch's destiny to rejoin the spirit of the Master Emerald in the realm of the Chaos Emeralds. And it is your destiny to admit your affection to the one you most love." Midnight answered.

"What's your destiny Midnight?" Tails suddenly asked. Midnight turned to her friends. The sun was now filling half of the sky and when Midnight stood in front of it she truly looked powerful enough to defeat anything that stood in her path.

"My destiny is to rejoin my father. I've lived for five hundred years and when the sun sets this very day, I will finally complete my life." Midnight explained. She turned and walked towards the sun calmly. Tails and the others stared at Midnight as if she had just said Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious backwards.

"What does she mean Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"In a way the spirit of the Master Emerald is Midnight's father, and Midnight wants Espio to bring Suicune back to life by wishing for it. But when she said that she would complete her life when the sun sets I didn't understand." Tails answered.

"Make the wish Espio!" Shayla shouted suddenly. Espio clutched the Chaos Emerald.

"Master Emerald, please hear my call. Bring back Suicune unharmed and well. I made a mistake of not telling her my feelings when I had the chance. I wish for another chance." Espio whispered. The Chaos Emerald glowed brightly. Suicune suddenly inhaled a large amount of air and her skin lost it's pale color. Suicune slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Espio's arms. She turned to she Espio smiling at her.

"I love you too." Suicune whispered in Espio's ear (if he has any :D).

"How did you know?" Espio asked.

"Midnight told me." Suicune answered. Espio smiled and he and Suicune locked lips.

"Not to break up the touching moment, but we still have Nazo to deal with." Static smirked. They all scolded Static but they realized he was right.

Nazo was standing on a cliff watching the dark clouded side of the sky.

"Well, I see you've defeated Latch. How disappointing." Nazo suddenly said. He then turned around to see Midnight glaring at him on the other side of the cliff.

"And here I thought you would give your life for him." Nazo smirked.

"Latch has moved on the realm of the Chaos Emerald's now. He's a spirit and surely you'd know that spirits never die. I will share the same fate with you, only since you've turned away the spirit world I will send you to a real oblivion and make sure you _stay_ there." Midnight explained.

"How adorable. Only the infant hedgehog could destroy me. What makes you think you could?" Nazo asked. Midnight chuckled.

"Midnight!" A voice suddenly called. Midnight and Nazo turned to see Sonic, Shadow, and Silver staring up at them. Midnight turned her attention to Nazo again.

"Nazo I must say I'm surprised. Over the years have you forgotten who it really was who sent you to the realm of the Chaos Emeralds?" Midnight asked. Nazo suddenly gasped. A smile spread across Midnight's face.

"What's she talking about Sonic?" Silver asked. Sonic started up at Midnight in shock.

"Midnight's the infant hedgehog." Sonic answered. Silver and the others gasped.

"So what purpose was Latch?" Nazo asked.

"Latch was merely a cover up. He was willing to hide my image and take the blame and that was something he never should have done. Latch doesn't have to ability to send souls to the realm of the Chaos Emeralds." Midnight explained.

"Do you regret ever bringing him into your life?" Nazo asked.

"The only thing I regret, is not killing you when I had the chance." Midnight smirked.

**Another bad place to stop. Oh well, it'll keep you all in suspense. See ya later!**


	46. The Ending And The Beginning

Author's Note: Man, I really wish my friends would shut up about how I type!(I'm a chicken pecker. -.-') Anyway, here are the replies.

Suicuneluvr: I knew you would! :)

CrazyNutSquirrel: I CAN'T ETHEIR! Lol! :)

Airiko The Angel: Yeah! Since Shayla didn't make a large debut in the last few chapters I figured she should get a few chances to speak!

Marium: Glad you enjoyed it! :)

Jono20: Hmm, I'll think about it. Do you want me to put Blaze back into the story?

KCSonic113: I can't believe the Chaos Emeralds have some much power either, but that wasn't a fan made thing! I was planning for Midnight to be the infant hedgehog the whole time, but I figured the story needed Latch so I gave him a roll! :)

Inudemon02: Inu? I don't remember ever submitting that character into the story. Well, thanks! I let you know when I need a spark! :)

Spark The Hedgehog123: Sorry, I thought your character's name was Static, I'll put Spark in this chapter! Sorry. :(

"I'll finish this for good in the realm of Oblivious." Nazo sneered as he teleported away. Midnight stood on the cliff for a few minutes. Midnight raised her hands to the sky and the Chaos Emeralds suddenly flew to her and began hovering around her. Midnight jumped down from the cliff and walked over to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"The fate of the universe is in our hands." Midnight explained.

"No pressure." Spark joked nervously. The Chaos Emeralds began spinning around Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight shared their energy with each other as the Chaos Emeralds began to spin faster. A bright light flashed. Once it faded, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight were in their super forms.

Thousands of Nazo's enemies suddenly appeared around them. Silver began to dart towards them but was stopped by Midnight.

"This is a trap. Nazo wanted us to fight the enemies so we'd be out of energy when we faced him." Midnight explained.

"Well, his plan won't work." Knuckles smirked. The emeralds suddenly began hovering around Knuckles, Tails, Suicune, Espio, Shayla, and Spark. A bright light suddenly flashed and they turned to their super forms.

"You guys handle Nazo, Demon, and Mephiles. We'll handle these guys!" Spark shouted. Sonic nodded.

"Let's go." Sonic said. Shadow, Silver, and Midnight nodded. They put their hands together and opened a portal. Shadow, Silver, and Midnight jumped in. Sonic picked up a Chaos Emerald. He closed his eyes.

"Chaos Emerald, please listen to my wish. A life without Emerald is incomplete. It's like I've lost the other half of me soul. Please, return my other half so I can be whole once more." Sonic whispered. The emerald glowed brightly. Sonic then jumped into the portal.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight suddenly came to an area with a gray sky. The ground was a wasteland with nothing but cracked dirt and a little mist covering the area.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked.

"The realm of Oblivious." Midnight answered.

"Glad to see that you've made it. Unfortunately it's all over." Nazo smirked. Nazo, Demon, and Mephiles were standing across from them.

"You're right. It is all over,…for you Nazo." Sonic explained as he got into his battle position. Nazo laughed.

"Very well." Nazo chuckled as he shot a spear of energy at Sonic.

"Not this time!" Midnight shouted as she destroyed it with a spear of light. The spear sprang into Nazo's hand. It began to bleed furiously. Nazo glared at Midnight.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Silver shouted as he got into his battle position.

"Let's end this." Shadow said. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Midnight lunged towards Nazo, Demon, and Mephiles. Sonic beat Nazo savagely without breaking a sweat.

"Sonic!" Midnight shouted. Sonic grabbed Nazo's leg spun him around and flung him in Midnight's direction. Midnight bounced Nazo back up to Sonic with a sphere of light. Sonic then punched Nazo into the ground.

Shadow shot hundreds of Chaos Spears at Mephiles. None of them missed.

"Silver!" Shadow shouted. Silver flew over to Shadow. Silver and Shadow formed spheres of energy in their palms.

"Chaos Twister!" They shouted in unison as they clashed their spheres of energy together. A large twister of energy sucked up Demon and threw him into the ground.

Silver threw thousands of boulders at Demon with his telekinetic powers. The boulders struck Demon like balls in a dodgeball game.

"Midnight!" Silver shouted. Midnight flew over to Silver. Midnight and Silver raised their hands to the sky. Large spheres of energy suddenly formed on their hands. A large beam of light flew to the sky. The clouds suddenly began to spew large bolts of lighting. They shocked Demon relentlessly. Once Midnight and Silver finally took their hands away Demon was lying in a small crater.

Sonic ran to Nazo and attempted to strike him. Nazo disappeared. He suddenly reappeared right in front of Sonic. Nazo suddenly kicked Sonic away. He, Demon, and Mephiles suddenly flew up high above Sonic and the others.

"Let's see how you handle this." Nazo smirked as he snapped his fingers. Thousands of spears of energy suddenly surround Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight. Hundreds of spears suddenly darted towards them. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut preparing to be stuck but to his surprise nothing happened. Sonic opened his eyes to see Midnight holding a shield of light around them.

The spears were pushing the shield down. Midnight strained to keep the shield up. Sonic suddenly held the shield up as well. A large weight suddenly fell on Sonic's hands. Sonic clinched his teeth and pushed as hard as he could. Shadow and Silver suddenly joined Midnight and Sonic. Sweat dripped down their faces as they pushed with all their might. Sonic could hear his friends straining as the spears darted towards them.

A bright light suddenly flashed. Once the light had faded Sonic turned to his right to find Mephiles restraining Shadow while holding a spear to his head. Sonic turned to his right to see Demon restraining Silver while holding a sphere of energy at his head. Sonic turned straight ahead to see Nazo holding Midnight's neck prepared to squeeze. Midnight panted in fear. Sonic closed his eyes and thought of Emerald.

He suddenly sprang up, kicked Nazo in the chin, punched Mephiles with his right arm, and punched Demon with his left arm. Nazo, Mephiles, and Demon flew into the air.

"Let's finish this!" Sonic shouted. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight jumped up and flew over to Nazo, Mephiles, and Demon.

Nazo suddenly held his hand out at Sonic. Midnight gasped. She instantly shoved Sonic out of the way. Nazo shot a spear of energy out. The spear stabbed Midnight in the stomach and sent her falling to the ground. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver gasped and watched Midnight hit the ground. Midnight tried to get up but she was too weak. Sonic glared at Nazo. He suddenly rebounded off his head and darted down to Midnight. Shadow and Silver joined him.

They put their hands together and turned to Midnight. Midnight weakly put her hand on top of their hands. A large light suddenly spewed from their hands.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" They all shouted in unison. An enormous beam of light shot up from their hands and shocked Nazo, Mephiles, and Demon. A bright light suddenly flashed.

Once the light faded, Nazo, Mephiles, and Demon had vanished. Midnight put her hand down. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight had won. Midnight panted wildly. Blood trickled down her legs. Sonic picked up Midnight and looked around.

"Well, now what?" Sonic asked. Sonic and the others didn't really have a place to go.

"Look." Silver suddenly said as he pointed to a sphere of light.

"What is that?" Shadow asked.

"Chaos Control." Midnight answered weakly. The sphere grew larger. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight walked into the sphere. A bright light flashed.

Once the light had faded, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight found themselves standing on a beach shore with a beautiful sunset setting on the horizon. The waves crashed as the beach winds blew.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Silver answered as he shook his head.

"Put me down." Midnight whispered. Sonic set her down. Midnight slowly stood up and with great struggle, walked off.

"Where's she going?" Silver asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Midnight will heal herself if her wound becomes worse." Shadow explained as he sat down by the waves. Silver joined him. Sonic walked down the shore. He looked up at the pink sky filled with purple and orange clouds. Sonic smiled relieved that the fight was over. Sonic walked along the shore only to find that they were standing on a lone island. As Sonic walked on he suddenly found Midnight walking in the shallow water. Midnight suddenly collapsed.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted as he ran over to her. He picked her up.

"No don't!" Midnight suddenly shouted.

"It's okay." Midnight explained weakly as Sonic sat down on his knees. Sonic looked at all of the blood in the water.

"Midnight…._you're dying_." Sonic suddenly whispered. Midnight said nothing. She sighed.

"Sonic…I've lived for five hundred years. And I've lost many friends. I want this. I want to rejoin my father in the realm of the Chaos Emeralds." Midnight whispered.

"Midnight, no! I've already lost Emerald, I don't want to lose you too!" Sonic pleaded as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Emerald's alive." Midnight explained.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I can hear the wishes people make in the Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds granted your wish. Emerald is alive,…and she's waiting for you. Besides, you will never lose me. Our souls are all connected. I'll remain in your soul forever. All you have to do, is listen to the voices in your soul." Midnight whispered.

"Look to the sun and you will see the spirits watching you." Midnight explained. Midnight turned to Sonic.

"You were the best friend I've ever had. Tell Emerald and the others I said goodbye." Midnight whispered.

"Midnight." Sonic said. Midnight closed her eyes and faded in a series of sparkles. Sonic watched the sparkles float up into the sky. Shadow and Silver walked over.

"Where's Midnight?" Silver asked. Sonic pulled out the ring Midnight gave him long ago. He clutched it as tears flooded his eyes. Shadow looked up to the sky and closed his eyes knowing that Midnight had passed away. Silver sighed sadly.

A bright light suddenly flashed. Once the light faded, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver found themselves lying in a shallow body of water. Sonic opened his eyes and looked around. They were on another beach but this time they were on a beach in the sky. A sun was setting to the east. Shadow and Silver stood up and looked around with Sonic.

"Sonic!" A voice suddenly called. Sonic turned around to see Emerald running up to him.

"EMERALD!" Sonic shouted happily as he ran over to Emerald. He picked her up and twirled her around. They fell in the water with a splash. Emerald and Sonic laughed happily.

"Silver!" A voice called. Silver turned to see Blaze running over to him.

"Blaze!" Silver shouted as he ran over to her. They embraced each other. Shadow ran over to Omega and Rouge who were standing on the shoreline. Sonic smiled as he hugged Emerald. He smiled at Shayla and Spark waving at them. Sonic laughed at the sight of Espio and Suicune kissing each other. Knuckles and Tails were giving each other high fives.

Sonic looked at the ring in his hands. He suddenly remembered the friend they had lost. Tears started to fill his eyes. Emerald suddenly grabbed his hand. Sonic turned to her. Emerald smiled at him. Sonic smiled back. Sonic and Emerald stood up.

Sonic looked into Emeralds shining eyes. They slowly started to close in on each other. The waves suddenly pushed them into a lip locking kiss. Emerald gently pushed away and smiled at Sonic.

"Were you ready that time?" Sonic asked.

"I always have been. You just weren't ready." Emerald whispered. She then ran back to the shore laughing. Sonic smiled. Sonic looked to the sun. He knew Nazo, Mephiles, and Demon would return and when they did he would be ready. But the thing that made Sonic feel stronger and happier was that he could see Midnight and Latch smiling at him in the sun.

**It's not over till it's over! So keep in touch! The series will still continue!**


	47. Healing the Scars

Author's Note: I HAVE READ FOR SIX HOURS STRAIGHT TODAY! Here are the replies.

Airiko The Angel: Yeah, Midnight died. When I created her I knew that she needed a desire and I decided that her desire would be to rejoin her father. I'm glad Shayla's happy!

Midnight: Tell Shayla I said hi and I'm glad she's not sad anymore!

Static The Electric Hedgehog: I would love to enter one of my characters into my story, but Midnight's not old enough to go to elementary school, the only grade she would survive in would be preschool, and I don't really think Emerald's worthy enough. I've read your story and I really like the idea! I'll submit one of my characters, but you have to pick which one you want to submit. Here are your choices.

Midnight the hedgehog (let's face it you already know her personality.) -.-'

Emerald the hedgehog (same as Midnight) :)

Crossfire the hedgehog (read chapter eighteen for his description.)

Suicuneluvr: Glad you liked the ending! I'm glad Emerald's back too. :)

EzGoEr: Of course I will submit your fan character into the story, but I won't submit him just yet. I you keep in touch your fan character will appear after a few chapters. I have a whole other plot to think up and the fan characters places will come later. Sorry! :(

KCSonic113: Don't worry, I not planning for the series to end. It's my most successful story yet after all! So you don't have to fret about the story coming to an end, heck I'll go as far as a million chapters if I want to! :)

Jono20: Lol, thanks! Okay, Blaze will be in this next chapter. Yeah you spelled audios right. :)

CrazyNutSquirrel: Thanks, glad you liked it! :)

Crazyrandomgurl: I removed Cindy, Kevin, Nick, and Joe from the story because I thought you had given up on the story. Don't worry though, I'll put em' back in! :)

Lordoftheluis2: I really hate to say it, but I don't think I'm going to make Frostbite and Rouge a couple. I really don't think Rouge needs a guy or deserves one at that. In my mind she thinks she's too good for one and she keeps hitting on other guys. I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings. I'll put Frostbite back into the story if you want me to. :)

Sonic and the others had been living there lives on a floating island in the sky. The island's name was Sky Sea Island and it was quite peaceful.

Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Espio, Suicune, Cindy, Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Blaze the hedgehog were at the beach messing around. Silver and Blaze splashed Tails and Knuckles with water.

"Hey, knock it off!" Knuckles shouted even though he was laughing.

"What's the matter Knuckles? Too much fun for ya?" Silver asked as he splashed water in his face.

"Hey, c'mon Shadow! Get in the water!" Silver shouted. Shadow laid on a crooked palm tree half thinking half sleeping. Shadow turned to them.

"I don't have time. I need to focus my energy." Shadow explained grumpily.

"Aw c'mon Shadow, live a little! Have some fun!" Tails shouted. Shadow turned his back to them. Silver suddenly used his telekinetic powers to pull Shadow into the water. They all laughed as Shadow landed in it with a splash.

"Focus your energy on that!" Silver chortled. Shadow suddenly sparked Silver with a Chaos Spear.

"Me and my big mouth." Silver groaned. Blaze the hedgehog walked over.

"Looks you've just been fried. Nice job Shadow." Blaze smirked. Shadow muttered some words as he walked back over to the palm tree.

Cindy, Kevin, Nick, and Joe were over by the reef messing around with a few fish.

"Who would had thought ocean life could be so beautiful?" Cindy asked as she inspected a clown fish scurrying in the water. Kevin, Nick, and Joe walked over.

"Hey little guy." Kevin cooed as he poked a finger in the water. The fish instantly swam away.

"Well fine, be that way." Kevin snapped as he crossed his arms. Cindy, Nick, and Joe laughed at Kevin's immature behavior.

Suicune and Espio were over by the beach shore sitting together.

"Here Suicune." Espio said as he handed Suicune a necklace of rainbow shells.

"What's this?" Suicune asked.

"It's a necklace of Shiwa shells. We ninjas made them back at my home town. It's said that they bless a soul with good luck." Espio explained. Suicune took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"I love it. It's perfect." Suicune explained as she kissed Espio on the cheek.

Meanwhile Sonic walked over to the Master Emerald shrine in the back of the city. Sonic and his friends had built the shrine in order to store the Chaos Emeralds and give the Master Emerald a resting place. Sonic walked up the stone steps and over to where the Master Emerald glowed brightly as it slowly spun around. Sonic kneeled before the Master Emerald and laid down three golden rings in front of it. The Master Emerald was considered Midnight's grave.

"Spirit of the Master Emerald, I wish to speak with Midnight." Sonic explained. The Master Emerald glowed brightly.

"Hello Sonic." A warm and cheerful voice greeted in Sonic's mind.

"Midnight,…I really miss you." Sonic explained.

"Sonic, don't worry. I'm not far off and my father has told me that I might be able to visit you." Midnight sighed.

"When will you be able to visit us?" Sonic asked.

"I'm hoping soon, but I'm not quite certain. My father says that the Chaos Emeralds can grant me the ability to be mortal again, but only for a limited time." Midnight answered.

"I have to go now Sonic. Come back soon." Midnight explained. Sonic nodded.

"I will." Sonic explained. Sonic bow his head.

"Master Emerald, please continue to watch over Midnight. Thank you for letting me talk to her." Sonic thanked. He stood up and walked away.

Meanwhile in the Realm Of The Chaos Emeralds, Midnight stood on a grassy cliff looking at the sea and the sun setting on the horizon. The mortal world was just beyond the sun and Midnight longed to see her friends again. The Master Emerald spirit walked over to her. The Master Emerald spirit was a golden hedgehog with white eyes and no pupils.

"I sense that you are troubled daughter." The Emerald spirit explained. Midnight turned to the Emerald spirit.

"Father, when will I be able to see Sonic again?" Midnight asked.

"In time my daughter." The Emerald spirit answered.

"Father, I want to see him now." Midnight whined.

"You must be patient my child. In time you will see your friends." The Emerald spirit explained.

"Father, I sense a disturbance in the Chaos Emerald's energy flow." Midnight explained.

"Hmm, I will look into it. You should rest my daughter, we will celebrate Kokuzo's honor tonight." The Master Emerald spirit explained. Midnight groaned.

"Not Kokuzo." Midnight whined.

"I don't trust him father." Midnight explained.

"Why don't you trust him?" The Master Emerald spirit asked.

"Well, he's rude, he thinks he's better than everybody else and he just….I just don't trust him father." Midnight answered.

"Well, we'll deal with that later on. Why don't you head on down to the Chamber and get some sleep?" The Emerald Spirit asked. Midnight nodded.

"I'll see you later tonight." The Emerald Spirit explained.

"See ya!" Midnight said as she ran to the Chamber. She opened the door and walked down the hallway of crystal spheres with spirits sleeping inside of them. The crystal spheres were filled with a warm liquid that caused a spirit to doze off.

Midnight walked over to a crystal sphere that Latch was observing.

"Hey, Latch." Midnight greeted.

"Hey, Midnight." Latch greeted back.

"So what's up with this one?" Midnight asked as she observed the hedgehog inside the sphere.

"He won't stay asleep." Latch explained.

"I was lucky to get him to sleep for two hours today." Latch pointed out. Midnight placed her hand on the sphere and closed her eyes.

"The liquid chemicals are too strong." Midnight explained.

"Do ya have a spare one for me?" Midnight asked.

"Sure." Latch answered as he led Midnight down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Sonic stood on the beach shore watching the sunset.

"Why so solemn?" A voice asked. Sonic turned around to see Emerald walking up to him. Sonic smiled but his smile soon faded and he turned back to the sun.

"You miss Midnight don't you?" Emerald asked. Sonic sighed and nodded.

"Well, I think you need something to get your mind off of it." Emerald explained.

"Tails told me that Vector called. He says he's got something to tell us." Emerald explained.

"When's he coming?" Sonic asked.

"Tomorrow." Emerald answered. Sonic somehow knew that Vector's news wasn't going to be good news.


	48. The Visitor From Oblivion

Author's Note: I don't really have anything I need to say….so I guess here's the replies!

Marium: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :)

Suicuneluvr: Oh, if you like it now, just wait until the next chapter! :)

Crazyrandomgurl: Hmm, Cindy and Kevin a couple,….I like it! Great idea!

Spark The Hedgehog: Spark wasn't in there? Man, I need to get on top of that! I'm really sorry! I'll submit your fan character! Oh, and I need a reply on who you want me to submit to your story, otherwise I can't submit a character. :(

Airiko The Angel: Lol, tell Shayla I won't forget her anytime soon! :)

A large jet landed on the runway and out stepped Vector. Sonic's mouth dropped at the fact that Vector now had a private jet. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walked over to Vector.

"So what's up with the jet?" Sonic asked.

"What you didn't think I'd walk here did ya?" Vector chuckled. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver didn't find this amusing.

"Ever since I cracked the murder case me and the president have been tight." Vector explained.

"You solved that case?" Silver asked.

"Uh huh." Vector bragged.

"Alright, what news did you bring us?" Shadow asked.

"Easy, I think we need to have a little talk with you and your buds alone." Vector explained.

"Alright." Sonic agreed.

"Camion park Vector's jet in the air garage." Sonic ordered. Camion waved and snapped his fingers. The pilot started the engine and followed the staff to the garage. Sonic led Vector to the meeting room in the center building of Sky Sea island. Spark, Winter, Blaze, Suicune, Espio, Shayla, Tails, Knuckles, Emerald, Cindy, Kevin, Joe, and Nick were all gathered inside chatting with each other. They turned their attention to Sonic and the others. Vector took a seat at the end of the table. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver took seats beside each other.

"Hey what's happening everybody? Espio, ya finally found yourself a girl I see!" Vector shouted.

"Let's get on with this Vector." Espio snapped.

"Okay okay. Are you guys up for another adventure?" Vector suddenly asked.

"We would be if we knew who are enemy was." Blaze answered.

"Yeah, is Eggman stirring up trouble again?" Spark asked.

"Not exactly." Vector answered as he pulled out the aqua colored Chaos Emerald. Sonic and the others all gasped.

"What's he up too?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we've been getting some odd readings from it, and we think it might be Nazo. He's coming back to power is our best guess." Vector answered.

"Well then what will we do?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the jet's next destination is for Japan. If we take the emerald there it might be under better security so we'll have Nazo trapped right then and there." Vector explained.

"Alright, we've always wanted to go to Japan anyway. Right guys?" Sonic asked. Everyone else nodded and said yes.

Later that night in the realm of the Chaos Emeralds, Midnight walked away from the party being held in the trees. They were holding another party to celebrate Kokuzo's honor that night. Midnight wanted no part in it. Kokuzo suddenly jumped in front of her and smiled.

"Going somewhere?" Kokuzo asked. Kokuzo was a dark blue hedgehog with red flames on his sparks and yellow eyes.

"Out of my way please." Midnight sighed as she shoved Kokuzo out of her way.

"How rude, I would think the daughter of the Master Emerald spirit would show a little more respect." Kokuzo smirked as he jumped in Midnight's way again.

"You may have more manners, but I have more power now get out of my way." Midnight snapped as she tried to shove Kokuzo away. Kokuzo stopped her with his telekinetic powers.

"Are you sure about that?" Kokuzo asked. Midnight reflected his energy with her light and caused Kokuzo to tumble backwards.

"Yes." Midnight answered as she walked on. Kokuzo used his telekinetic powers to hover beside her.

"You know it's only fit that the most powerful spirit should be pair with the most popular and second most powerful spirit in this world." Kokuzo smirked. Midnight suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I already love someone a lot more than you." Midnight snapped. She then began walking on through the forest again. Kokuzo hovered back over to her.

"Well, that just breaks my hearts, because there's no one in this realm I would choose other than you." Kokuzo explained.

"Well, then you've got a problem you need to fix." Midnight snapped as she shoved Kokuzo into a tree. She walked over to the realm of the shrine of the Chaos Emeralds and sighed. Kokuzo walked over to her.

"Are you still moping about leaving those mortals behind? Midnight look around you. Your in paradise and you'd still choose them over us?" Kokuzo asked. Midnight glared at Kokuzo. She suddenly held a spear of light to his chest. Kokuzo stared at Midnight in shock.

"Why don't you try stepping into my shoes? Try living a life where you've lost practically everything and deal with the fact that there are people hunting you down. Try living for five hundred years and be alone because the person you love most is on the other side of the universe. And try living a life where you can't die by your own hand." Midnight growled. She then removed the spear from Kokuzo's chest and walked up the shrine.

"Master Emerald, allow me to see the course of the Chaos Emeralds." Midnight whispered. Midnight saw blue energy flowing in a river of energy. She suddenly turned her view to the right to see a dark figure darting up to her. Midnight stopped the vision and darted back. She panted wildly.

"Midnight, what's wrong?" Kokuzo asked.

"No,…no, he's back." Midnight panted.

"Who?" Kokuzo asked. The aqua colored Chaos Emerald suddenly glowed brightly. Kokuzo turned to it. An explosion suddenly eroded and caused Kokuzo to be sent tumbling away from the emerald shrine.

Standing on top of the shrine, holding the Chaos Emerald, smirking at Midnight was none other than….Nazo the hedgehog.

"Well, hello. It's nice to see that your relaxing. Unfortunately, your relaxation won't last for long. When you decide to set foot out into the mortal world, I'll be ready for you. This time, death isn't good enough for you. Torture is." Nazo smirked. He then shot electrical lightning at Midnight. Midnight held up a shield of light to block the attack. The shield did not hold for long. The lightning soon broke through the shield and shocked Midnight. Midnight fell over unconscious. Nazo laughed menacingly.

"Midnight!" Kokuzo shouted as he ran over to her. He lifted her up and checked her pulse.

"So long spirits." Nazo chuckled as he jumped up and flew towards the moon or the gate to the mortal world.

**Well….what a shocking chapter! I might be able to post chapters everyday if I can! See ya! **


	49. Rebirth Of Energy

Author's Note: Gosh peoples, can you all calm down. I had a lot of readers who were ticked at me because I got rid of their characters. If you were a review who reviewed about me getting rid of your characters then you really have no one to blame but yourself because I'm just following the rules of my story. Oh, and by the way, I've actually written another story. It accepts fan characters so I'd check it out if I were you guys! Here are the replies.

KCSonic113: Well, gosh you don't have to be so snappy about it. You can pick two characters to put back in the story.

Airiko The Angel: Lol! Shayla has a doll of me…..uh oh. 0.0

Suicuneluvr: Hmm, I think I'll use Dark Suicune in this next adventure.

CrazyNutSquirrel: Don't worry, your character will arrive, but later. Your character will appear. You just have to be patient with me for a while. :)

Static the Electric Hedgehog: No of course he didn't. You just didn't review so I got rid of him. Do you want me to put him back in the story? Because all you had to do was just ask. :(

Alterer: I will definitely put your characters in, but it's like I told everyone else. Your fan characters will appear later on. Don't worry! I won't let you down! :)

"Sonic! Sonic! Look!" Silver shouted as he ran over to Sonic and held the morning paper under his nose. Sonic inspected the headline. Sonic, Shadow, and Emerald were all gathered in the meeting room discussing their travel route.

"Nazo escapes from oblivion." Sonic read.

"Oh no." Sonic sighed.

"Well, now what?" Silver asked.

"Where's Nazo headed?" Sonic asked. Shadow inspected the story.

"We're in luck. He's been spotted in Japan." Shadow answered.

"What's he want there?" Silver asked.

"Vector told me that he had a Chaos Emerald in a museum located in the center of the city. Nazo's probably going after all the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and World Rings." Emerald explained.

"Well then we have to beat him to it." Sonic said.

"Problem. We don't know where on this earth they are." Shadow explained. Sonic smiled.

"We need so professional help." Sonic smirked.

Later that afternoon, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver gathered around the Master Emerald shrine.

"Master Emerald, we need assistance. Please send Midnight to the mortal world so we can stop Nazo." Sonic whispered. The Master Emerald glowed brightly. Midnight suddenly appeared in a series of sparkles. Sonic and the others gasped. Midnight opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her friends.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted. Midnight ran over to Sonic and embraced him.

"Sonic, I missed you!" Midnight shouted.

"Good to see ya Midnight!" Silver shouted. Sonic suddenly let go of Midnight.

"Okay now listen. We don't have a lot of time so we need to figure out where Nazo is and stop him." Sonic explained.

"No problem." Midnight sighed.

"Alright then. Let's get going." Shadow sighed as he walked off. Sonic and the others piled onto Vector's jet after they had greeted Midnight. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight sat in the back drinking wine while Knuckles, Tails, Espio and the others played video games on the television.

"So, how's Latch?" Sonic asked.

"Fine." Midnight answered.

"You're not very talkative." Shadow pointed out.

"Nazo's presence is in my mind. His presence is very strong. It almost hurts." Midnight explained.

"Is there any way we can fix it?" Silver asked.

"Destroy Nazo." Midnight answered.

"Of course." Shadow sighed as he laid back in his chair.

"My real problem is trying to convince my father to let me off the hook." Midnight explained.

"He doesn't trust you?" Sonic asked.

"No, he doesn't want me to get hurt." Midnight answered.

"Well then, he'll learn to trust you once this battle's over." Silver smirked. The jet suddenly shook violently knocking everyone out of their seats.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he helped Midnight up.

"Wait a minute." Midnight suddenly whispered. Her eyes widened.

"He's here." Midnight whispered.

"What?" Sonic asked. Everyone suddenly turned to a window to see Nazo hovering close to it.

"Hello there." Nazo smirked. He then snapped his fingers. Black creatures suddenly surrounded Sonic and the others. Nazo suddenly appeared.

"Let's move this up a level." Nazo smirked as he snapped his fingers. Sonic, Nazo, Sonic's friends, and the black creatures were suddenly standing on the roof of the jet. The wind howled in their ears as they sped through the sky.

"Alright guys. Let's kick these stowaways off the plane." Sonic smirked as he got into his battle position.

"Gladly." Cindy chuckled as she got into her battle position. Sonic and the others then lunged at the black creatures. Cindy, Kevin, Nick, and Joe fought side by side. Espio and Suicune fought back to back. Knuckles, Tails, and Blaze fought near each other. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver used their combo attacks to defeat their enemies. Spark and Shayla fought back to back as well.

Midnight lunged at a creature and was suddenly knocked over to the left wing of the plane. Midnight clung to the wing. She turned to see Nazo smirking at her.

"You ever have one of those days when you just feel so happy to be alive?" Nazo asked. Midnight slowly got to her feet.

"What is it that you want Nazo?" Midnight asked. Nazo kicked Midnight to the end of the plane.

"I want nothing more than revenge." Nazo answered. Midnight weakly got to her feet. She shot a sphere of light at Nazo. Nazo eliminated it with his telekinetic powers. Midnight stared at her hands and began to glare at Nazo.

"You're draining my energy." Midnight whispered. Nazo chuckled.

"Now we wouldn't want you putting up a fight when I torture you would we?" Nazo asked.

"Soon you will only have the energy to live and that is the time I will strike." Nazo chuckled.

"Oh, and by the way, once your torture is finished you'll be packing you bags and heading to a real oblivion." Nazo smirked as he teleported away. Sonic destroyed the last creature.

"Is that it?" Silver asked.

"Nazo probably has a lot more tricks up his sleeve. I wouldn't get too comfortable." Sonic explained. Midnight limped over to them.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"We need to stop Nazo. And soon." Midnight answered.


	50. News Flash

Author's Note: WAZ UP! I think you readers will find this chapter quite shocking! Here are the replies.

Charles Roberts: No problem! Typhoon will be in this next chapter!

Suicuneluvr: Well, if you like adventure after adventure then I'm sure you'll like what I have in store for you all! Gasp Shocker, Dark Suicune is Suicune's sister! 0.0

KCSonic113: Alright! I guess I should have included your characters into the story considering you were reviewing. Oh, and thanks for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it!

CrazyNutSquirrel: Well, patience is a virtue! Guess you have a lot of patience! Thanks, this is one of my best stories I've posted on FanFiction! :)

Tailsfan007: Okay, sure thing! I'll put your character into the story, but unfortunately, your character won't appear in this chapter. After this chapter I'll put your character into the story! :)

Spark The Hedgehog123: Okay okay! Geeze calm down! I get your names mixed up! Sorry! :(

Airiko The Angel: Lol, hope you like this next chapter! :)

Crazyrandomgurl: I've already read your story! :)

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Midnight, Emerald, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Shayla, Suicune, Espio, Vector, KC, Krystal, Spark, and Typhoon were all gathered in CyberFire0502's computer room chatting confusedly.

"Dude, what gives? We should be in Japan right now kicking Nazo's but!" Blaze shouted.

"Well, all I heard was that CyberFire0502 was writing a whole new series of stories." Sonic explained.

"A whole new series?!" Silver asked. Sonic nodded. The others suddenly burst out in conversation.

"Based off of what?!" Knuckles asked.

"Based off of stories he wrote." Midnight answered.

"For what, an essay?" Shayla asked.

"No, he's taking the stories he prepared for his future career as an author and changing them up to where we're all the main characters." Midnight answered.

"Ooohhh." Everyone said in unison.

"What a minute, what about the story his was writing before huh?!" Vector asked.

"I had a freaking private jet! I want it back!" Vector raged.

"CyberFire0502 told me that he was going to drop the story he was writing before." Suicune explained.

"He _WHAT_?!" Everyone suddenly shouted in unison.

"Wait, wait, wait! We should have a say in this!" KC shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"I vote that when Cyber gets here will give him a piece of our minds!" Typhoon shouted as he stood up.

"I'm with Typhoon!" Spark shouted.

"Guys, wait! If we beat up CyberFire he might not put us into anymore stories at all, so when he turns up we'll just ask him what his plan is." Krystal explained.

"I'm with Krystal!" KC shouted.

"Whatever happened to "we should have a say in this"?" Espio asked.

"Shut up Espio!" KC shouted.

"What'd you think Shadow?" Silver asked.

"I don't care what CyberFire0502 does just as long as it doesn't involve dropping the story." Shadow answered.

"I'm with you there." Midnight sighed as she laid back on the sofa, she Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were sitting on.

"I just want something to keep me occupied with." Emerald explained.

"We have Rubix cubes for that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Shut up Knuckles!" Sonic shouted. CyberFire0502 suddenly walked into the computer room with a book in his hands.

"CYBER!" Everyone suddenly shouted in unison. They all suddenly gathered up in front of CyberFire0502 and began bursting with conversation.

"What's going on?!" Espio asked. Just as CyberFire0502 was about to answer Shayla suddenly asked another question.

"How many stories are you going to write?" Shayla asked. Before CyberFire0502 could answer he suddenly heard a flock of more questions. CyberFire0502 clutched his aching head.

"SHUT UP!" CyberFire0502 suddenly shouted. Everyone suddenly became quite.

"Now, sit down! All of you!" CyberFire0502 shouted. Everyone did as they were told. CyberFire0502 walked over to his computer and sat down. He opened a Microsoft Word document and scrolled down it. He closed the document and took the papers he was holding. He placed them under his copy machine and turned to Sonic and the others.

"Okay. Now, only one person will speak at a time. Who's going to ask the first question?" CyberFire0502 asked. Spark raised his hand.

"Spark." CyberFire0502 called.

"What's going on here?" Spark asked.

"Well, since I'm looking forward to my future career as an author, I thought I'd show all of my loyal readers just what I have planned and what novels I'm planning to publish. Only, I'm going to write them in Sonic versions." CyberFire0502 answered. Sonic and the others nodded. Silver raised his hand.

"Silver." CyberFire0502 called.

"What about the story your writing now?" Silver asked.

"Consider it a failed project. It's gone. Like it never happened." CyberFire0502 answered. Sonic and the others nodded. Midnight raised her hand.

"Midnight." CyberFire0502 called.

"How many stories do you have?" Midnight asked.

"Thirteen." CyberFire0502 answered. Knuckles raised his hand.

"Knuckles." CyberFire0502 called.

"Something smells good. What'd you have in the kitchen that smells?" Knuckles asked.

"We're having Mazzio's pizza for dinner. Who wants a slice?" CyberFire0502 asked. Everyone suddenly raised their hands and followed CyberFire0502 out of the computer room.

**I'm going to let you loyal readers choose what story I'm going to write first so here's the list and summaries. **

**The Charm Of Iroka: When Midnight the hedgehog is mysteriously teleported to the spirit world she must gather her wits and strength to find her place in the strange new world. With the help of her guardian Kouken, and the mysterious Charm Of Iroka she must escape from the clutches of the evil Genshu and conquer the obstacles in her path. Can Midnight destroy Genshu and find her grandfather, or will she be doomed to fade into darkness? If you want to find out vote for the Charm Of Iroka! **

**Angels Of Elizian: Crossfire used to believe in the Angels Of Elizian when he was younger, but now in his teen years he's starting to have his doubts. One night, Crossfire accidentally frees four hedgehogs who had fallen into a deep sleep. Their names are, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Emerald. Later on Crossfire discovers that the hedgehog are the Angels Of Elizian and he must do everything in his power to protect the angels from harm, but with so many enemies hunting them down, it won't be too easy. Can Crossfire protect his new friends? Will Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Emerald destroy the evil bounty hunters and get back home, or will they be doomed to be imprisoned in the dark oblivion? If you want to find out vote for the Angels Of Elizian!**

**Between The Physics: Everyone knows the two physics that keep our world turning. Reality and Fantasy, but did you ever wonder what was between them? Every two billion years, the portal to the world of Imagination is opened and one young soul is chosen to explore it. When Emerald the hedgehog is chosen to discover the world of Imagination she must quickly find her way to the Gate Of Between. With the help of Sonic the hedgehog, Emerald must flee from the evil group of villains who use mortal souls' imagination to power the electricity in their world. Will Emerald be able to escape from the world of Imagination or will her imagination be used to power the cities? If you want to find out vote for Between The Physics! **

**Twilight Keyhole: When Sonic and his friends visit his grandfathers museum they suddenly find themselves trapped inside with the walls and areas getting bigger and bigger by the second. With no adults to help them and only the clues and history of the Anamygas, Sonic and the others must stand up against a gang of grave robbers, find a way out of the museum, and retrieve the ancient Golden Tiger Of Yuraishio. One museum, one group of teens, one way out. Will Sonic and the others be able to overthrow the grave robbers, fetch the Golden Tiger Of Yuraishio, and flee from the museum? If you want to find out vote for Twilight Keyhole!**

**Dragon Spirit: When a young slave named Midnight discovers that she is a royal sorceress, she escapes from her owners castle and flees to the forest. Midnight meets a dragon named Rekishi and decides to travel with him to Kyoui to discover her true power. With only a short amount of time and many hunters on their tail Midnight and Rekishi must travel across the miles ahead without getting caught. Will Midnight and Rekishi make it to Kyoui? If you want to find out vote for Dragon Spirit!**

**Wings Of Belief: When, Sonic, Silver, and Midnight are told that their mother is going to marry a man they despise Sonic, Silver, and Midnight are desperate for a miracle. But when Midnight finds a mysterious crystal they suddenly have the ability to fly without wings. Sonic decides that they will run away to the world of the sky and never turn back but bit after bit he is told that it is not the right decision. Will Sonic choose the right path or will he hide in the clouds forever? If you want to find out vote for Wings Of Belief!**

**Spirit Of The War: When Dusk the hedgehog is told he has the spirit of Sonic the hedgehog he is forced to release it and allow Sonic to defeat the evil Akuma and finish the great war that took place a year ago. Will Sonic be able to defeat Akuma and return to his home land? Will Sonic and his friends find out who Dusk is? If you want to find out vote for Spirit Of The War!**

**The Blind War: Long ago a great war was held between mutant animals versus true animals. Now, Sonic and his friends have traveled to the city of Gokuraku. Sonic learns of a young female hedgehog who is said to renew the nature in the world and only she alone can do it. When Sonic discovers where she renews the land and watches the process he suddenly becomes blinded and must depend on his hearing and smell to live his life. Sonic travels with the hedgehog hoping to stop the war. Will Sonic make peace between the mutant animals and the true animals or will he live his life violently and be blind until he dies? If you want to find out vote for The Blind War!**

**The Key Chronicles Series: When Sonic and his friends discover that they are now the Key Chronicles they must stand up against thousands of evil villains and use spells and technology from another world. Will Sonic and the others conquer all the villains that stand in their way and earn their rights as Master Keepers or will the darkness swallow them whole? If you want to find out vote for The Key Chronicles Series!**

**Nature Keeper: When Midnight visits her friends for the summer she discovers a magical forest beyond a wide field. When Midnight heals the guardian of the forest she earns the animals trust and befriends them. But Midnight faces thousands of animals who have been cursed or pulled into insanity due to their wounds. Will Midnight heal the animals and become the next Nature Keeper or will she be trampled by her challenges? If you want to find out vote for Nature Keeper!**

**Zodiac Worrier: When Sonic is told that he is the ancient Zodiac Worrier of China he must be taught by the animals of Chinese beliefs and Zodiac Masters to become the greatest worrier China has ever known and throw off the evil Black Ninjas. Will Sonic defeat the ninjas and become the next Zodiac Worrier or will he be kicked back to America? If you want to find out vote for Zodiac Worrier! **

**Soaring Dreams: When Sonic and his friends are teleported to the world of dreams they must find their missing friends and defeat the Dark Nightmares who threaten their kind. Will Sonic and the others retrieve their friends and defeat the Nightmares, or will the world become a living nightmare itself? If you want to find out vote for Soaring Dreams!**

**Half Awake: When Sonic and the others die in a fire, their souls don't make it to the Heavens and they are stuck between Heaven and Hell in a spiritual world called Tentora. If they ever want to make it to Heaven and escape from the demons of Tentora they must prove themselves worthy and show the world that they have the souls of heroes. Will Sonic and the others prove themselves or will they be trapped in the world of Tentora? If you want to find out vote for Half Awake! **

**I have written all these stories and you all will decide which one will go first! See ya! **


	51. The Blind War: Opening

The following Author's Note takes place in CyberFire0502's computer room.

CyberFire0502: Reading reviews on FanFiction Yo Midnight! This is really hard to decide.

Midnight: Decide what?

CyberFire0502: Which story I should copy.

Midnight: What's the problem?

CyberFire0502: Well for one half of the reviewers didn't even vote, two they all voted for different things!

Midnight: Wow, that is a problem. Hmm, let's see. Sonic walks in

Sonic: Yo Cyber, you got any frozen yogurt?

CyberFire0502: No. Sonic, help us out here. Tell us which story you think we should go with.

Sonic: Observes votes Says here most of them vote for Zodiac Warrior.

CyberFire0502: Yeah, but the other vote was submitted by a fan character.

Sonic: Good point. Hmm, well….what are the other votes?

CyberFire0502: Dragon Spirit, The Blind War, and Half Awake.

Sonic: Which one's the longest?

CyberFire0502: Half Awake.

Sonic: Which one in your mind has the best plot?

CyberFire0502: The Blind War

Sonic: Well,…which one has the best characters?

CyberFire0502: They're all the same retard.

Sonic: Right,…uh, which one has the best settings?

CybreFire0502: The Blind War.

Sonic: And last but not least, which one has the best villains?

CyberFire0502: Half Awake.

Sonic: Well, what do the readers long best? Long plot lines, or good plots?

CyberFire0502: Well, from the looks of it, good plots.

Sonic: Well then, you have your answer. The Blind War it is!

CyberFire0502: Are you sure about this?

Sonic: You asked me what I thought and I told you.

CyberFire0502: Sighs Alright.

In the distant future, there was a great war. A war between animals and the mutant animal race. The animals and the mutant animals had different opinions on who deserved the land they walked on. The animals believed that the mutant animals were taking more land than they deserved and became inflamed with rage. The mutant animals however believed that the animals were not caring for the land well enough and blamed them for the death of many other mutant animals. The animals and the mutant animals declared war on each other and a great battle in the waste lands of Sabaku was fought. The war carried on for years and many humans and animals perished.

Gechi the lion, commander of the animal army was losing too many animals, and was forced to create a truce. Youmei, commander of the mutant animal army was facing the same problems. He and his men devised a truce of their own and the next day at dawn, the animals and the men combined the truces together and formed one grand truce.

Their terms on land claims stated that the animals and mutant animals would divide themselves into clans and tribes. Some of the mutant animals joined with the animals, others went their own way. The plan worked quite well and the land became fresh again. The land became fresh again because the animals and the mutant animals chose a young hedgehog to renew the land and keep it fresh for one hundred years and the first newborn hedgehog would be the next to keep the land fresh.

The mutant animals and the animals were at piece for quite some time, until one day the Henran tribe declared war once again on the mutant animals. The Henran tribe was a tribe filled with cold hearted reptiles that despised mutant animals who claimed more than they deserved. The Henran tribe's clever mind attracted many other clans and tribes and soon, Shuhan the lizard, commander of the Henran tribe had a great army that fought the mutant animals whenever they had the chance.

More and more tribes fell prey to Henran's clever mind and were greatly consumed with rage. Even the renew girl became consumed with rage. None of the other mutant animals tribes or clans wanted to go to war, but they had no choice, for the Henran tribe began murdering mutant animals to feed the fire of the mutant animals' anger. None of the tribes in Henran's army trusted the other clans or tribes so the mutant animals tribes began to despise Henran's army and soon they began making weapons and training animals. The final war had not been declared yet, but the time was drawing nearer and nearer and a miracle was needed to stop the war.

"C'mon Sonic wake up!" A voice suddenly shouted in the darkness. Young Sonic woke up to find himself being shook. Sonic turned to see his friend Silver hovering over him.

"Takari? What is it?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're moving again today." Silver answered.

"_Again_?" Sonic asked. Silver nodded.

"This is the third time this month." Sonic groaned. Sonic and Silver were part of the Deiyou tribe and the Deiyou tribe was constantly on the move, due to environment circumstances. The leader of the Deiyou tribe was a man named Dekata. Dekata never wanted to be in one place for too long, so he consistently push his tribe forward.

"Dekata said that this would be the last move." Silver explained.

"He said that the last sixteen times." Sonic snapped. Silver sighed.

"Well, it won't do any good if we just sit here. Let's snag some breakfast and pack up." Silver suggested as he slid off of Sonic's hammock. Sonic lived with Silver and his grandfather in their large tepee. It was filled with their possessions and three hammocks.

Of course their home wasn't spacious, but it was the best they had a the moment and Sonic only desired to stay in one place for good. Sonic could hear the sound of the chefs calling the members of the tribe to breakfast and he could smell the scent of bacon and eggs. Sonic slid off his hammock.

Sonic followed Silver outside sleepily. Outside people were bustling about to get their breakfast and get packed. The tribe's campsite was at the bottom of a large basin of hills. Sonic could smell a faint scent of smoke which were coming from the openings of the tepees in the villages.

Many villagers sat by fires outside of their homes warming their hands and munching their breakfast. It was summer at the time, but even in the early morning it was quite chilly.

Sonic and his tribe was currently resting in the Akiraka fields. The Akiraka fields was a spacious place filled with hills, fields, and flowers patches. A small breeze blew through in Sonic's face. Sonic looked up at the light blue sky filled with purple and pink clouds. Small but viewable rays of sun protruded from the sun that was peeking over the top of the hill to the south.

Sonic turned to the chefs and the villagers snagged food off of the plates. He followed Silver over to the area. Sonic grabbed a plate and over looked the plates with food on them. Sonic was in any real mood to have a large breakfast, so he simply grabbed two pieces of buttered toast, a helping of eggs, and three slices of bacon.

Sonic followed Silver back to their tepee. They sat down by the fire on logs. Sonic ate quietly and allowed Silver to talk. Silver usually babbled about the latest news which Sonic didn't have the slightest care about.

"Well, I heard that we were traveling to Gokuraku, but what difference would it make? Shuhan and his men are close by." Silver sighed. Gokuraku was a large land where most of the mutant animal tribes were residing. The mutant animals were retreating to Gokuraku because it was the safest place they could depart to at the moment. Sonic sighed at the sound of hearing Shuhan's name. Sonic hated the fact that Shuhan just might be the reason Sonic and his tribe were constantly on the move.

Sonic and Silver packed up and headed up the hills with the rest of the tribe.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I heard that some of the tribe members have seen signs of an odd hedgehog buying potions and formulas. They think the hedgehog is the renew hedgehog." Silver explained. Sonic's eyes suddenly widened. He had heard tales of the renew hedgehog and her mythical powers, but he had not seen her yet. Now, Sonic had one real goal. To find this renew hedgehog and meet her face to face.

**Sorry none of your fan characters have come up yet, but don't worry! They will appear! See ya!**


	52. The Arrival At Gokuraku

Author's Note: Geeze, is this really so hard to understand?! The other story I had going is gone! Consider it deleted! It never existed! Forget the other chapters involving the return of Nazo! It basically never happened! When I'm writing the other stories everything is undone. Such as, Sonic never met Emerald in the Blind War. Now do you understand! Here are the replies.

Airiko The Angel: Thanks! My writing is a lot better when I'm not showing it to people online!

CrazyNutSquirrel: Don't worry! We'll take another vote when I finish this story! You'll see it eventually!

Suicuneluvr: I'm sorry you were confused, but like I said in the other chapter, the story I had before is gone. Like it never happened! :)

Marium: The other part of the story is gone, so you can forget it.

Spark The Hedgehog 123: I've already read it! :)

As Sonic, Silver, and the rest of the tribe walked up the hills, Sonic hung his head down thinking. The gear on his back was not very heavy, but because Sonic was taking such long strides it seemed like a massive burden. The sun was now up in the sky and the white clouds filled the light blue heavens. Silver kept talking ever since they had left the village and Sonic was becoming quite aggravated.

"Hey Sonic!" Silver suddenly shouted.

"What?!" Sonic barked.

"I was just going to tell you that we're there." Silver stuttered. Sonic turned to see the enormous city of Gokuraku. Sonic sighed embarrassed about his attitude. He shook off his embarrassment and followed Silver down the hill that led to the gates of Gokuraku.

As they walked down the hill to the gates, Sonic caught up with one of his friends Spark.

"Spark, what do you know about the hedgehog that renews the land?" Sonic asked. Spark shushed him quickly. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Spark then turned back to Sonic.

"It's best we don't talk about it until we get into a private area." Spark explained. He then continued walking with the rest of the tribe. Sonic and Silver followed. They walked to the bottom of the hill and set foot on the tan tiled road that led to the gates. It was the first tile Sonic had walked on in eight months.

The gates of Gokuraku were blue metal arches with thousands of security aids around the arches. The aids were checking peoples' wrists to see their tribe mark. Every tribe had a tribe mark that contained the tribe's symbol and the guards were checking the symbols to make sure no one was from the Henran tribe.

Sonic, Silver, and Spark walked up to three guards and showed them their wrists. The guards rubbed the mark to make sure it wasn't paint and let them pass. The main entrance of Gokuraku was a flat area with wooden benches that all sat by palm tress scattered around the area. To the left of the area was the gates and to the right of the area was a beautiful view of what lye beyond the city of Gokuraku.

"Wow." Sonic awed as he looked at the land ahead. The other tribe members took seats on the bench exhausted from the hike they just took.

"If you think it's that great then why don't you venture out and let Shuhan slice your head off." Spark teased. Silver chuckled. Sonic rolled his eyes as Spark and Silver shoved him to the station.

The station was a large area that was high off the ground. The golden railing stretched out to the different areas of the city. The train that would take them to the main area was nowhere to be seen. A golden arch with odd symbols stood above the tracks. A small counter that sold hot beverages stood by the stairs of the station. Four green cushioned chairs sat in the up left-hand corner of the station. Sonic, Silver, and Spark took a seat in the chairs and sat patiently.

Sonic suddenly heard the rumble of the train speeding down the track. It stopped right by the station. The doors opened and the voice of the intercom suddenly came on.

"Now boarding for Omodatta Street." The voice explained. Sonic, Silver, and Spark walked into the train. The inside of the train was just like any other train. The train stopped and Sonic, Silver, and Spark got off. Sonic observed the street. It was filled with people and they were all busily running about.

Sonic smirked to himself knowing he was going to like Gokuraku.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Spark the hedgehog123, you had better be grateful that your character appeared in the story! See ya! :)**

**CyberFire0502**


	53. Sonic's Curse

Author's Note: Gosh, will you people please stop bugging me about when your fan characters will appear?! I'm sorry, but please calm down! I'll get to it alright. You guys just have to trust me! Here are the replies.

Inudemon02: Thanks! Glad you like it! :)

CrazyNutSquirrel: Thanks! I didn't know the writing was artistic and sensitive. Truthfully I thought I was being lazy. -.-'. Did you submit a fan character? I can't remember your fan characters.

Suicuneluvr: Like I said in the author's note, they will appear and Espio and Suicune will still be a couple it just won't show too much. You have to trust me. I don't know if Dark Suicune will appear or not, but I'll try to give her a role.

Airiko The Angel: The story is apart of Sonic College: Series. I mean, what's the point of starting all over again just for one story? I think Shayla will be apart of the Henran tribe. It just seems to fit her best, but that doesn't mean she's a bad guy, she's still a friend to Sonic and the renew hedgehog. :)

Spark the hedgehog 123: My pleasure! :)

Crazyrandomgurl: Is Sarah really needed? No offense but you already have four characters submitted and it's difficult enough to keep up with them. I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings, but I think you have enough fan characters submitted.

Sonic had been thinking about the renew hedgehog ever since he had arrived in Gokuraku. He had longed to venture out of Gokuraku, but he knew it wasn't safe and he would have nowhere to go.

Sonic sat by the waters of the large lake soaking his feet in the water. Spark, Silver, and another companion of his named Cindy. Spark, Silver, and Cindy messed around by the caves of Shima island. Shima island was a small area built for young mutant animals to stretch their legs and play around. It was made of rock and the tiny docks connected to it were made of maple wood. A small stream that flowed into the lake by a small waterfall sat right in the middle of the island. A wooden hut that a few children had built a few months ago stood at the edge. Wheels and tools sat by the hut and a water wheel spun beside it. A large bridge of logs sat on the lake and led to the dock that connected the city to the island.

Silver jumped over to Sonic.

"You know it doesn't do any good to mope about what you don't have." Silver explained.

"Silver, what I want is practically impossible to have." Sonic sighed.

"What is it that you want?" Silver asked.

"Peace between the mutant animals and the animals." Sonic answered.

"Well, if it's peace you want, keep dreaming." Cindy explained.

"Why?" Spark asked.

"Look." Cindy answered as she pointed to the mountains far beyond Gokuraku. Small explosions obtruded from the mountains. The wind carried the smoke through the sky blue heavens covered with clouds.

"They're attacking the Sangaku mountains." Sonic whispered.

"Which tribe do you think it is?" Silver asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" A voice suddenly asked. A black hedgehog with red streaks on its quills suddenly walked over to them.

"The Henran tribe is eliminating another clan." The black hedgehog explained.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. The black hedgehog turned to Sonic.

"Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow answered.

"I'm Cindy, this is Silver, Spark, and that's Sonic. Nice to meet you Shadow." Cindy greeted. Another loud explosion suddenly sounded from the mountains.

"Those murdering psychopaths." Spark murmured angrily.

"I'd really like to teach em' a lesson." Silver growled.

"We will." Shadow explained.

"We will? How?" Cindy asked.

"We've formed a great army. Commander Kanbu has discovered where their base is. We will attack them at dawn in seven days." Shadow answered.

"Are you part of the army?" Silver asked.

"Yes. I am Commander Kanbu's best soldier." Shadow answered.

"Wow." Spark, Silver, and Cindy awed.

"Can we be in the army?" Silver asked.

"You all are too young. It's not safe for you to be apart of the army. Don't leave Gokuraku ever. Even if you're with a party or group. Shuhan believes that the blood of young ones feeds the fire of our anger. Don't fall for his beliefs." Shadow explained. Sonic suddenly stood up.

"Although the Henran tribe is full of cold hearted souls that doesn't make them monsters! This isn't the answer to our problem! The outcome of this pointless war can change completely! All we have to do is make peace with the Henran tribe!" Sonic shouted. Shadow turned to Sonic.

"We can make peace with the Henran tribe, but the Henran tribe can't make peace with us." Shadow explained quietly. He then walked off. Sonic clenched his fists so hard that they tingled.

"Sonic?" Cindy whispered nervously. Sonic closed his eyes and released his fists.

"I'm sorry. I need some time to think." Sonic explained. He then walked off leaving his friends bewildered.

Sonic walked through the market as the people purchased their items busily. He sat on a bench and thought deeply. Sonic suddenly felt strange. Like someone was tugging at his heart. He looked around for the source. Sonic suddenly caught sight a figure in a hooded black coat with white snake symbols on it. The figure was Sonic's height and he was buying a potion of Arata leaves. He paid for the potion and slowly walked away from the stand.

Sonic followed him. There was something about this stranger that made Sonic become suspicious. The figure began to walk faster. Sonic wasn't sure whether or not the figure knew he was following him, but he was sure that the figure wanted to leave Gokuraku and fast.

The figure walked behind and ally and over to the city limits. Gokuraku was walled in by large logs of wood with sharp edges at the top. The figure suddenly jumped and pulled out a large knife. He jammed it into a crevasse of the wall and hoisted himself over it. Sonic grabbed the chucks that were sticking out of the wall and pulled himself over it. He jumped down and landed in the dirt.

The figure didn't notice him. The figure ran through the forest as swiftly as a rabbit. Sonic followed trying not to step on anything that would give him away. Sonic suddenly stepped on a stick. It snapped in half with a loud crack. The figure stopped. It quickly pulled out a dagger and swung at Sonic.

Sonic managed to dodge the dagger. The figure swung at Sonic speedily and skillfully. Sonic dodged every attack with great struggle.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Sonic shouted. The figure swung at Sonic once more. It cut his shoulder and caused him to land on the ground.

"But I will if I have to." Sonic whispered as he pulled out a small spear that he always kept between the quills on his back. Sonic kept the spear because it was all that was left of his parents. He swung at the figure. The figure dodged each attack until Sonic finally threw the spear into the figure's hood. The figure fell on his back. The spear had luckily missed his head, but it had pinned his hood to the ground. The figure removed the spear from his hood and sat up. In the process the hood slipped off to reveal a sky blue hedgehog that looked a lot like him only it's quills were shorter and it had true blue eyes. The hedgehog had painted black streaks on it's quills and red streaks on it's cheeks. Sonic gasped knowing that the hedgehog was a female.

The hedgehog stabbed the ground with Sonic's spear and ran off.

"Wait!" Sonic called after her as he picked up his spear. The hedgehog ignored him and continued to run. Sonic followed her but she was too fast. He soon lost track of her in the spacious forest. Sonic looked at his feet to see what looked like fox paw prints. He followed the paw prints. The paw prints led him to a large cave. Sonic looked at it confusedly. He then slowly began to walk into the cave. As Sonic walked through the cave it began to get darker and dark as he progressed. Sonic suddenly saw a large light in the darkness. He followed the light.

The darkness around him soon developed into a large dome of rock. The dome was lit by a large crystal that stood in middle of a large pool in the dome. Sonic looked around the dome. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Sonic ran behind a group of tall rocks and looked through a small crevasse to see who the stranger was. It was the hedgehog he had encountered early. She looked around and took out the potion.

The hedgehog poured it into the pool. The pool absorbed the potion. The crystal in the middle of the pool glowed brightly. The hedgehog took a step into the pool. Her feet however did not sink into the water. The hedgehog stood on the water as if it were merely a puddle. The water turned to a bright blind of orange, yellow, and purple. The hedgehog walked on the water towards the crystal. The crystal glowed brighter with every step. Sonic watched in awe.

"She's the renew hedgehog." Sonic suddenly whispered. The hedgehog walked over to the crystal. Vines suddenly grew on the crystal. The vines soon grew on each other and began to sprout upward. The vines grew thicker and thicker until it became somewhat of a stem. The end of the vine stem suddenly formed a closed white rose. The crystal grew brighter than ever. The rose was enormous. It was twice the size of a full grown oak tree.

The hedgehog was slowly lifted off her feet. She slowly floated up to the top of the white rose. She hovered at the top for a moment. The hedgehog's body suddenly faded into aqua streams of energy. The streams flew into the petals of the white rose. The rose began to bloom. Sonic stared at the rose in amazement.

A bright light suddenly protruded from the rose. A furiously blowing breeze suddenly blew. Sonic shielded his eyes as the breeze blew harder. Sonic stared right into the light. Everything in the world suddenly became white. The color in Sonic's pupils suddenly vanished. Sonic looked around wildly as water started to stream down his cheeks. Sonic's eyes burned and his eyes watered like a stream. It was then that Sonic realized the horrible truth. He was blind.


	54. The Emerald In The Dark

Author's Note: I've created a list of what tribe your fan characters will be in if they appear. Here are the replies!

Suicuneluvr: Thanks for understanding! I can't believe Sonic is blind either. Well actually I can because I wrote the book, but still, it's always just a much of a shocker for me! :)

CrazyNutSquirrel: Fan character submit I can do. Fan character couple I can't do. Sorry. Did you really post your fan character that long ago? Geeze, I'm so sorry I forgot about that! -.-'.

Spark the hedgehog 123: Lol, thanks! I always write down catchy titles. :)

Static The Electric Hedgehog: Like I said in the author's note in the last chapter, please don't bug me about when your fan characters will appear. Your fan character will appear, you just have to be patient.

KCSonic113: Hmm,…gosh I don't know. I don't even think it's worth the trouble. If I wrote a different summary and title, I might confuse everybody and most of the story is based on what the Sonic characters are doing in Victoria's college. I'll think about it.

Crazyrandomgurl: Wait….are you abandoning this story? No! Please don't! You've been my most loyal reader! :(

Sonic was having great difficulty living his life as a blind hedgehog, and he was having an even greater difficulty trying to keep it a secret. He had to smell, hear, and touch to live his life. It almost didn't seem worth the trouble to live for Sonic.

One day as Silver walked into the magic shop, he saw Cindy, Spark, and his other friend Static hovering over a note.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"It's note from Sonic. He says he's leaving the city." Spark answered.

"Well, we have to stop him!" Silver explained.

"It's too late Silver. Sonic's already gone. He left three hours ago. Wherever he's headed he's probably there." Cindy pointed out. Silver sighed. Shadow suddenly walked into the magic shop. He was carrying a large sack around his shoulder.

"Morning guys. What's that?" Shadow asked. Silver suddenly had an idea.

"Shadow! You've got to help us!" Silver shouted.

"Calm down. What happened?" Shadow asked coolly.

"Sonic's run away. Shadow, he's been acting weird ever since he yelled at you. He might get himself killed. Maybe even worse!" Silver explained. Shadow looked down.

"You're right. We have to send out a search party. Where was he four days ago?" Shadow asked.

"He was out in the woods chasing after some figure in a black coat." Spark explained. Shadow suddenly gasped.

"What?" Static asked.

"I remember that figure. I fought her five years ago." Shadow explained.

"Her?" Cindy asked. Shadow reached into the sack he had around his should and pulled out a large gun. He loaded it with bullets.

"That girl is the legendary renew hedgehog who keeps our land fresh. She is with the Henran tribe. Sonic must have followed her to the cave where she renews the forest. It is said that any mortal who observes the process will become blinded. That might be the explanation of why Sonic is acting odd." Shadow explained.

"She has painted her body as a symbol that she is a demon." Shadow explained as he cocked his gun.

"If that demon gets her hands on Sonic, she'll make him tell us where we're hiding. We can't take that risk." Shadow explained.

"You all stay in Gokuraku. Me and my men will search for him." Shadow finished as he walked out of the store. Shadow twisted a large ring on his gun. It let out a loud boom like a cannon. Thirty men ran over to Shadow.

"We have a tribe member who holds valuable information in his memory. I believe a demon from the Henran tribe is looking for him. We must find a blue hedgehog named Sonic and bring him back to Gokuraku! Now let's move out!" Shadow explained. The army of men cocked their guns and followed Shadow out of the city gates.

Meanwhile on the docks of Sangaku, Sonic turned around and looked back as he boarded a ship. The water run under the bridge he walked on as he looked at the forest behind him. Thousands of men were loading cargo onto their boats and others were sailing their ships out of the docks. Sonic turned around and continued to walk onto the deck of the boat.

Later that evening when the sun began to set on the ocean horizon, Sonic sighed as he supported his body against the railing of the boat. He heard the sound of the waves as they crashed against the boat. Sonic heard the calls of seagulls as they flew through the heavens. He smelled the smoke of the boat as it protruded from the engine room. But what Sonic didn't sense was the sight of the ocean and the world around him. He was blind, but he was alive….somehow.

Meanwhile on a rock in the middle of the ocean, a young hedgehog in a black hooded coat with black paint on her spikes and red paint on her cheeks observed the boat. She glared at the steam that polluted the air. She carried a large staff of wood with her that had thousands of different flutes tied with strings on it. The hedgehog pulled a round white flute from the staff and held it to her mouth. She blew with all her might. It sounded like a whale howling in the waves.

A large black killer whale suddenly swam up to her. It stuck its head out of the water with a loud growl as it exposed its sharp teeth. The hedgehog kneeled down to the whale and rubbed its nose. The boat whistle suddenly got their attention. The whale and the hedgehog turned to the boat. The hedgehog glared at the boat and clinched her teeth, the whale let out a loud growl.

The hedgehog suddenly dove into the water as the whale began swimming straight ahead at an incredible velocity.

Sonic suddenly heard the sound of loud waves rushing towards the boat. He listened carefully. The boat suddenly shook violently as a loud boom sounded from the left side. Sonic was knocked off his feet along with half of the crew. He fell on his hip, but Sonic simply got back up and sniffed the air. It smelled of seaweed and krill.

"It's a whale." Sonic suddenly gasped. He ran to the back of the boat as the whale smacked against the boat again. The whale had hit the boat so hard that some of the water of the ocean flowed onto the deck. Sonic let out a shout even though no one could here him.

Sonic could hear the sound of the crew shouting orders to each other. Apparently they had discovered that a whale was attacking the ship. Sonic heard bullet shots and cannon fire. But the thing that had caught Sonic's attention was the faint scent of gasoline. Sonic gasped. The water had reached the engine room and the boat would soon catch fire.

Sonic suddenly heard a gun fire and a horrible and ghastly howl of pain. It was then that he realized that the whale had been shot. The boat suddenly shook again. Sonic looked around. A large wave of water suddenly swept Sonic off his feet and sent him plummeting into the ocean.

Sonic was spun and flipped around by the current of the ocean. Sonic swam up and inhaled the sweet air.

"Help!" Sonic screamed as loud as he could, but no one could hear him. He smelled the scent of smoke and he heard the crackle of flames. It was too late, Sonic was very lucky and very unlucky. Sonic tried to tread water but he was so exhausted and his ears hurt terribly. Without knowing it, Sonic passed out in the water.

Sonic had a dream that seemed very real. He was falling in the dark abyss of the ocean, just before he was about to drown he was suddenly pulled back up to the surface by a sky blue hedgehog with black streaks on her spikes and red streaks on her cheeks. The hedgehog pulled Sonic's ear to her mouth.

"My name is Emerald." The hedgehog whispered through the water.

The darkness faded to reveal a cloud filled sky with a blaring sun. Sonic opened his dripping eyes only to find white around him. He was still blind. Sonic sighed. He was soaked to the brim and his ears hurt wildly. Sonic sat up to find himself on the beach shore. He heard the sound of heavy and slow panting. Sonic followed his ears. Sonic suddenly realized that he had washed up on the shore with the whale. He flinched and scooted back.

Sonic gasped at sight of something he had seen before. A sky blue hedgehog with black streaks on her spikes and red streaks on her cheeks ran through the white nothingness and over to an unknown object that Sonic guessed was the whale. Sonic couldn't believe his blinded eyes. How could he see this hedgehog. He was blind. What made her visible through his eyes?

The hedgehog was accompanied by two large foxes that were the size of bears even though Sonic could not see them. The hedgehog pulled out a hipflask and poured a maroon colored liquid onto the whale's wound. The whale let out a loud howl, but the hedgehog continued to pour the liquid onto the wound. Once the hipflask was empty the hedgehog hugged the whale.

"Can you make it back to the city?" The hedgehog asked. The whale growled softly. The hedgehog suddenly turned to face Sonic. She walked over to the foxes and mounted one of them.

"I can see through the eyes of many souls! And I can see that you are blind." The hedgehog explained. The whale began to push himself back into the ocean. Once he was deep enough he swam off. The hedgehog rode the foxes away from the beach.

Sonic sat in the sand bewildered from what he had just witnessed. He suddenly heard the sound of men shouting. Sonic turned to see Shadow and ten other men running towards him.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted as he ran over to him. Sonic sighed with relief and disappointment. He was relieved that he floated back to the city, but he was disappointed that he could not escape from the punishment he was about the receive. Sonic suddenly realized how exhausted he was. He laid back down on the sand and instantly fell asleep. Shadow ran to Sonic's side and inspected him. He looked around.

"A ship recently crashed here. Check the shallows for survivors!" Shadow ordered. The men did as they were told and ran to the ocean. Shadow supported Sonic onto his shoulders and dragged him to the medical team nearby.

**Okay, I really need to know something. Here is a poll I want you **_**all **_**to participate in. When I say "all" I mean "all"! Actually vote for goodness sake! Here is the poll. **

**Who is the best author? **

**CyberFire0502**

**Babylon Sky Hawk**

**Rate these on update time, plot lines, and grammar, spelling, and dialog. Just be truthful alright. I'm not trying to offend anyone in any way. I just need to know what you readers think. Anyway, here is the list of the fan characters tribes. **

**Shayla – Henran**

**Spark – Deiyou (Sonic and Silver's tribe)**

**Static – Lanoka (Other tribe) **

**Cindy – Sarasota (Other tribe)**

**KC – Monolith (Other tribe) **

**Krystal – Monolith (Other tribe) **

**Shade – Sarasota (Other tribe)**

**Suicune – Lanoka (Other tribe)**

**Emerald – Henran **

**Counterclock – Henran**

**Soran – Henran **


	55. The Black Stealth

Author's Note: Thanks to all you readers who actually voted. I really appreciate it! Here are the replies!

CrazyNutSquirrel: Thanks for understanding! Yeah, the renew hedgehog was actually a young girl who cared for the animals in the base of Henran. She really despises the mutant animals, but she saved Sonic because she cares for him a little bit. :)

Spark The Hedgehog123: It's okay! I asked for your truthful answer and I got it! You don't have to be sorry about it. I kinda agree. He is a better author than I am. But if I keep working one day I _might_ top him. Spark is half demon? Whoa, I guess I didn't read all of his biography! -.-'

iGeek:….I don't really know what to say. Well, first of all from the looks of it you aren't going to read this story and I don't grant requests if a person's not going to read the story. Second, I suggest you read all of the story before you ask to put in a fan character. Finally, the college won't show up for quite some time.

Suicuneluvr: Thank you so much! I hereby declare you the most loyal reader of this story! Yeah, the role of the renew hedgehog seemed to fit Emerald best. Seeing as though the renew girl in the actual story falls in love with the blind boy. :)

Sonic had been stuck in bed for practically a week. Silver, Cindy, and Spark were furious with his actions and worried about their friend because they had recently found out that he was blind. Sonic ignored his friends anger and constantly thought about the mysterious hedgehog and how she could somehow been seen through his blind eyes. He kept having the same dream he had when he wash up on the shore over and over again. Most of all he kept thinking of the words the hedgehog had said.

"I can see through the eyes of many souls! And I can see that you are blind." Sonic whispered over and over again. As the days passed Sonic became more and more restless. He wanted to know more about the hedgehog and what she knew about Sonic's blindness. Sonic gathered up the words the hedgehog whispered to him in his dream and repeated them once he finally understood them.

"My name is Emerald." Sonic whispered. He suddenly knew something about the renew hedgehog. Her name was Emerald.

One morning Silver, Cindy, and Spark had finally allowed Sonic to walk through the market place. As Sonic passed the rushing people he looked around wildly to see if he could get a glimpse of Emerald somewhere.

"Sonic!" A voice suddenly called. Sonic turned around and listened to the sound of the voice. It was Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm buying some supplies." Shadow answered.

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"For our attack on Shuhan." Shadow answered.

"Attack?!" Sonic shouted in shock.

"Of course. We going to teach those murders who really owns this land." Shadow explained. Sonic's eyes suddenly burned. He let out a shriek of pain as he rubbed them.

"Sonic, what is it?" Shadow asked. Sonic turned to see a hedgehog with face paint on in a hooded black coat. She was standing in the white abyss of Sonic's sight. If Sonic could see her then that obviously meant one thing, Sonic had found Emerald.

"Uh, I'll be back." Sonic explained to Shadow as he stopped rubbing his eyes. He started to run over to Emerald. Sonic suddenly stopped and turned to Shadow.

"Or maybe I won't." Sonic corrected as he turned back to his target. Emerald purchased an orange and light purple potion in a large bottle and hid it in a cotton sack that she had made. She looked around as if she knew Sonic was following her and ran off. Sonic ran after her following the sound of her footsteps.

They exited the same way they did last time. Sonic followed her through the forest. He could hear the sound of bark rustling and falling to the ground. Emerald was obviously swing from the branches of the many different trees that made up the forest. From the sound of her feet landing on the branches and the fact that he had to run to catch up with her obviously meant that she was quite skillful at climbing the trees. That was just as Sonic had expected though, seeing as though she was raised by the forest and the animals of Henran.

Sonic suddenly heard the sound of rushing cars.

"It can't be." Sonic whispered to himself as he continued to run. It was true Emerald had ran into the city outside of Gokuraku. It was filled with rushing cars and stone highways with many different buildings, not that Sonic could see them. Sonic followed the sound of Emerald's footsteps.

It was not an easy journey in the least. Sonic was nearly hit by rushing cars twice, barely eaten alive by dogs three times, and nearly pummeled by five angry people he had bumped into.

Emerald finally made it to a large amount of bushes in front of a road in need of repair. The bushes connected to a large forest that stood behind them. Sonic stopped when the sound of Emerald's feet had halted. Emerald pulled back the branches and leaves of the bushes and slid inside a large tunnel way of trees. Sonic followed her doing exactly what his ears told him to.

The tunnel of trees was lit by sunlight and the trees surrounded the area giving no view of the area beyond. Sonic continued to follow her until he suddenly felt his footsteps hit hard concrete. The area Sonic stood in was a large entrance where the citizens of Henran entered the city.

The entrance of Henran was filled with animals and a few mutant animals, but it was all the same beautiful. The gate that surrounded Henran was lined with iron bars that had lizards engraved in them. The tall arch that served as the entrance to Henran was made of stone and covered with many different colored tiles. A large white star made of blue and white tiles formed the pavement of the entrance. Benches and information stands surrounded the gate and many of the animals and mutant animals sat chatting or entered the city.

For a moment, Sonic thought that the citizens of Henran were peaceful. Sonic shook off the thought for he had seen the power of Henran's anger. Sonic looked around for Emerald even though all he saw was the white nothingness in his blinded eyes. He suddenly caught sight of Emerald running through the nothingness. Sonic followed her.

Emerald ran under the archway of the gate and into the city without any fuss. Emerald was one of Shuhan's favorite soldiers. Emerald was what most people considered a savage mutant animal and Shuhan loved that twist in her personality.

Sonic ran under the archway but was suddenly grabbed by someone. Sonic let out a shout as he was pulled back. A large black bear that stood on its two legs pulled him over.

"Where do you think your going kid?" The bear asked.

"Inside." Sonic stuttered.

"No one gets in without permission kid, so let me see your wrist!" The bear growled.

"But I-I don't have a tribe mark." Sonic lied nervously.

"Kid, I don't have a sense of humor now let me see your wrist!" The bear barked. Sonic shivered knowing he was about to be caught. He slowly began to hold out his wrist. A hand suddenly pushed it away. Sonic looked up to see a female golden yellow hedgehog wearing a white hooded coat.

"He belonged to the Deiyou tribe but he was betrayed. He would like to join us." The hedgehog explained.

"We'll let him in. But he'll have to talk to Shuhan if he wants a place in our tribe." The bear explained menacingly. The hedgehog pulled Sonic inside.

The plaza of the city was quite beautiful. A fountain of dolphins flipping around each other stood in the middle of the plaza. A large area of restrooms stood to the right. Apparently the city of Henran was mainly outside. A large red barn stood to the left. The hedgehog dragged Sonic over to the barn and hid behind it.

"What on earth are you doing here?" The hedgehog asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sonic asked as he tried to free himself from the hedgehog's grasp.

"I knew you wouldn't remember me." The hedgehog suddenly whispered. Sonic stared at the hedgehog in confusion. He reached deep down into his memories. Sonic remember that he once played with a hedgehog when he was a lot younger, but after her parents died she ran away and Sonic never saw her again. Sonic tried to remember a name and it came to him almost instantly.

"Shayla!" Sonic shouted. Shayla looked up and smiled. Sonic hugged her.

"Shayla it's so good to see you again!" Sonic shouted as Shayla embraced him. Sonic suddenly remembered why he was in Henran's stronghold. Sonic gently pushed Shayla away.

"Shayla, do you know a hedgehog named Emerald?" Sonic asked. Shayla nodded.

"She's one of the finest mutant animals in our tribe. She's got over a five hundred whistles and flutes that she uses to signal the animals which are her best friends. She spends most of her time tending to the animals and sending beasts to attack the humans." Shayla explained.

"I know that, but where is she?" Sonic asked.

"Last I saw her she was headed to Gokuraku to buy a potion for Kujira the great whale. He was badly wounded by the other mutant animals." Shayla answered.

"Where is Kujira's pen?" Sonic asked.

"Down the road to the right. Be careful Sonic. Kujira doesn't trust strangers." Shayla answered.

"Thank you Shayla." Sonic thanked as he ran off. He ran down the tile road and over to a large stadium. A sign that read Kujira's pen stood in front of the entrance to the stadium.

"Off limits due to urgent injuries." Sonic read. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked into the stadium. The stadium was shaded by a metal roof. An enormous pool stood in the middle of the stadium. A large television screen stood at the end of the room. It was apparently used for the people who couldn't see very well. It made no difference for Sonic. A large entrance hole in the shape of a whale stood at the end of the pool that divided Kujira's pen from the arena where he trained with the other animals and the mutant animals in Shuhan's army.

Sonic walked down the stairs past the rows of blue seats and over to the pool. He dipped his finger into the water. It was freezing. It sent a slight chill down Sonic's spine, but in the intense heat of the summer it felt wonderful to Sonic.

Sonic walked over to the back of the arena and entered through a small door that led to Kujira's pen. Kujira's pen was a large outside area with a pool slightly smaller than the one in the arena. There were many buckets of cold fish surround the pool. A large net used to clean the water sat by the pool. Emerald sat at the side of the pool rubbing Kujira's nose. Blood streamed out of Kujira's wound and into the pool. Kujira groaned miserably.

Luckily Emerald hadn't noticed Sonic. She reached into her cotton sack and pulled out the medicine she had purchased in Gokuraku. Kujira turned on his side and showed Emerald his wound. Emerald poured the medicine onto Kujira's wound. Tiny bubbles fizzed from it. Kujira let out a scream of pain. The wound stopped bleeding and a scab quickly formed on the bullet wound.

Kujira instantly perked up. He opened his mouth happily. Emerald smiled at him and rubbed his head. Kujira suddenly noticed Sonic. He lunged himself onto the side of the pool in front of Emerald protectively. Emerald glared at Sonic but didn't move. The sat quietly for a moment.

"It's alright Kujira." Emerald explained piercing the silence. Kujira slipped back into his pool and began to swim around. Sonic walked over to Emerald and sat down by her.

"Why are you here?" Emerald asked as she pulled out a hipflask and poured a small pile of green sand into her palm. She tossed the sand into the water. The blood slowly faded from the pool.

"I came here because I wanted to meet you." Sonic answered.

"Shuhan does not show mercy at all." Emerald explained as she reached into her cotton sack and pulled out a bag of cloth. Emerald unwrapped the cloth to reveal three golden brown ovals that Sonic guessed were some kind of potatoes and two biscuits. This was obviously Emerald's breakfast.

"I know, but I really need your help." Sonic pointed out.

"I know you don't remember, but I've already helped you more than I should have." Emerald explained as she took a bite out of one of the biscuits. She ate it like she had not eaten in days. Sonic guessed that Emerald had been too busy tending to Kujira's wound to eat or do anything for herself.

"I do remember." Sonic corrected. Emerald turned to him.

"You saved me when Kujira attacked the boat a few days ago." Sonic said. Emerald turned back to her breakfast and tossed a few of the biscuit scraps to Kujira.

"I also wanted to know what you know about my eyes." Sonic added. Emerald turned to Sonic.

"I know that you are blind and it's because you watched me renew the life of our world." Emerald explained.

"How did you know that?" Sonic asked.

"Being the renew god grants me a sixth sense. This sixth sense allows me to feel the life around me." Emerald answered.

"I knew you were there from the moment I entered the cave. You have been bestowed with a curse Sonic. If a mortal witnesses the process of life renew they become blinded, because it is not meant for mortal eyes to observe. You must ascertain why the gods chose to blind you and then the curse will be lifted. Until then you will stay blind." Emerald explained.

She suddenly heard a drop fall into Kujira's pool. Emerald turned and she suddenly felt remorseful. Small tears of sadness were falling from Sonic's blind eyes.


	56. Anothr News Flash

Author's Note: Babylon Sky Hawk and I have just become friends so I'm going to clean up to be worthy enough! When I say I'm going to clean up, I mean I'm going to delete the stories that don't make the cut! Here are the replies (I couldn't read some of the replies because my computer sucks!)

Maddy: Uh, thanks for the advice, but I finished that argument months ago. Sorry! :(

Spark The Hedgehog123: Awkward? How is it awkward? Anyway, thanks! :)

Suicuneluvr: Lol, yeah. I feel sorry for Sonic too. If you want to read the rest of The Blind War then you can check it out on my profile! It's now under its own story! Hope that it doesn't make you mad! :)

iGeek: It's alright! You don't have to be sorry! You didn't understand! There's no real crime in that! I hope you liked the story! :)

Crazyrandomgurl: Tell him if he does it again I'll find him and kick his a;'!

Jono20: Glad that your back! Okay, I'll give Blaze as big of a role as I can! :)

Sonic and the others were all gathered in CyberFire0502's computer room again one evening.

"Oh it's so wonderful to be able to see you all again!" Sonic shouted as he hugged Midnight. Midnight shoved Sonic off of her. She laid back on couch and folded her arms.

"I'm not happy at all to be here! He's doing it again! Cyber's changing up the plots!" Midnight shouted as the others began chatting.

"He was doing perfectly well with the other story he had going! Why'd he quit?!" Silver asked. CyberFire suddenly walked in with a black electric guitar in his hands.

"I didn't know you played the electric guitar." Espio explained.

"Well, I do. Me and my friends have our own band. It's not famous but we're pretty good." CyberFire explained.

"What all songs do you play?" Sonic asked.

"Doomsday, Bulls On Parade, Before I Forget, Animal I Have Become, Fake It, Stricken, Tears Don't Fall, and our best song is Through The Fire And Flames." CyberFire answered as he set his guitar down and walked over to the computer.

"Guys! We're here for a reason!" Shadow shouted.

"Right. Alright Cyber, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Babylon Sky Hawk and I have recently become friends and that's kind of a big thing. Considering that he's one of the best Sonic the hedgehog authors on this site. So I decided that if I'm going to be his friend, I should be worthy enough to be his friend. So I'm going to delete all of my other stories and write new ones that I told you all about." CyberFire explained.

"I think I get it. So your going to take the stories you wrote like the Blind War and make it its own story?" Sonic asked. CyberFire nodded.

"Stories like Zodiac Warrior and Half Awake will be under their own stories?" Midnight asked. CyberFire nodded again.

"But what's going to happen to this story?" Knuckles asked.

"I've already got it planned out. I had another plot line I was saving for a Sonic story, but I decided to put it in here to keep the series running. So you all will see the opening in this chapter." CyberFire answered.

"If you all want to finish the Blind War then you can look for it on my profile." CyberFire explained.

"Alright then let's start the new story your talking about!" Sonic shouted. CyberFire nodded and turned to his computer.

On a lone island late in the evening, in a large city, in a large tower, Shadow the hedgehog walked over to a group of hedgehogs and sat down with the group. The room in which they sat was lit by candle light and floored by old wood. They sat on rugs with odd symbols on them that represented what they stood for. Thousands of trinkets gave the room its form and piles of old books filled the room.

"I sense darkness in our region. What is the cause?" Shadow asked. A dark orange hedgehog threw a handful of purple ashes into the fire that sat in the middle. An image of Nazo appeared in the flames.

"The dark lord has risen once again. Hell itself has crawled into humanity. Nazo's fury will destroy us all." The orange hedgehog explained.

"We must send out our soldiers to defeat that demon." A black echidna growled as he pulled out a small spear from his pocket.

"No. That is not our answer." A red hedgehog explained. He turned to Shadow.

"Our friend Shadow has come a long way from his home to ensure he was apart of this meeting. He will explain what has been happening." The red hedgehog smiled as though this wasn't anything more than a get-together. Shadow thought for a moment before responding.

"Females are being captured by Nazo's demons. The basis remains unknown. The peculiar thing about this felony is that it's only females Sonic the hedgehog knows." Shadow explained. The dark orange hedgehog closed his eyes and nodded.

"What do you see Maraca?" A green hedgehog asked. Maraca fed the fire with the ash and a female hedgehog appeared in the flames.

"The souls of females are stronger than those of males. Therefore Nazo wishes to filch their souls for if they are all combined then they will grant Nazo will have eventual power. Sonic the hedgehog has a strong soul therefore if Nazo takes the souls of the people he cares for Sonic will grow weaker and angrier and soon the darkness will take him." Maraca explained.

"Then we must rid the many worlds of their demons and protect the last of the females." The red hedgehog explained. Maraca nodded.

"Shadow, is it true that you are acquainted with Sonic the hedgehog?" Maraca asked. Shadow nodded.

"Then this undertaking rests on your shoulders." Maraca explained.

"What is my task?" Shadow asked.

"Bring all of your friends to the island. If they are here we can ensure their wellbeing. Defeat as many demons as you can on the way, but do not misplace the females whatever you do." Maraca answered. Shadow nodded.

"Return to your home, retrieve your friends, and return as promptly as you can. You know your assignment Shadow. You are dismissed." Maraca explained. Shadow stood up slowly and walked out of the room.

"Can we trust Shadow to thrive through this task?" the black echidna asked.

"His soul is strong. His darkness and light are equal. Shadow has the facility to carry out anything he sets his mind to. We must revere that mannerism." Maraca answered.

**Well,….what a confusing chapter. If you want to read the rest of the Blind War look for the story on my profile. It should be there. If you readers don't understand this then read the explanation again because this is not that hard to understand and I'm not going over it again. I'm sorry, but this is not really that big of a change. **


	57. The Time Of War

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on chapters. I went to the lake this morning so I was kind of….not here. -.-'. Anyway, here are the replies.

Airiko The Angel: Yeah, I'll change things a lot. The females aren't dying out, they're just being captured by Nazo. It's alright that you haven't reviewed. Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry your grandma isn't doing well. Tell her I hope she gets well soon. :(

Shadowchaos1000: Um…, I like your fan characters, but there are too much, and I don't give credit to people with fan characters, because most everyone who reads this story knows who submitted them. Most people ask me to submit fan characters, so I don't really ask others if I can use their fan characters. I'm sorry, but the story isn't really that complex. :(

Babylon Sky Hawk: Very well said. I totally agree. I've read all of your stories and they are very good! I want to be a great author as well so I'm trying my best! I think you'll like the new one I've posted. ;)

Crazyrandomgurl: Oh, sorry. I take back what I said. He left for the navy? I pray he returns safely.

Spark The Hedgehog123: Lol, you seem a little young to drink! :)

In the shallows of the ocean, a small silver fish swam above the sand which was only five inches below him. The ripples from the sun's rays shimmered on the ocean floor and lit the shallows as the fish glided through the bubbles floating up from the bottom. A small rock splashed into the shallows and the fish quickly swam away in alarm.

Sonic the hedgehog was skipping rocks by the shoreline of Crystal Cove. The waves splashed against his ankles as Sonic tossed the rocks.

"You must be pretty bored if your skipping rocks." A familiar voice sighed from behind. Sonic smiled and turned around to see Emerald smiling at him. Sonic walked out of the shallows and over to here.

"I'm not bored at all. I'm just thinking." Sonic answered.

"About what?" Emerald asked.

"Nothing you need to know." Sonic smirked. Emerald smiled.

"By the way. Shadow's back." Emerald explained.

"He is?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. He said he needs to see you." Emerald answered.

"Hmm,…I don't blame him if he doesn't want to see you." Sonic smirked. Emerald shoved Sonic into the shallow water.

"Oh, your going to pay for that!" Sonic shouted as he began to chase Emerald down the shore.

"What are you doing?" A voice suddenly asked just before Sonic caught Emerald. They both turned to Midnight who was staring at them.

"We were just leaving to meet Shadow." Sonic lied as he walked over to the bushes and forest of palm trees behind Midnight. Emerald followed. Midnight shrugged and followed her companions.

Shadow, Silver, Spark, Winter, Blaze the cat, Blaze the hedgehog, Shayla, Cindy, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, and Suicune sat in a meeting room that was lit by different colored glass orbs. A large table with plates of finger sandwiches on it stood in the middle of the dimly lit room. Tapestries and portraits hung on the walls. Everyone chatted loudly.

"So how was your stay with the monks?" Silver joked. Shadow ignored him. Sonic and Emerald suddenly walked into the room.

"Sorry guys. We had a little delay with the blue blur." Emerald joked as she took a seat.

"So what's the buzz Shadow?" Sonic asked as he pulled up a chair.

"A lot of things have been going on while we were away." Shadow answered.

"Such as?" Silver asked.

"Nazo's return." Shadow answered.

"Well, we know that much. What's the big deal? He hasn't been doing that much judging by what people are saying." Sonic explained.

"Nazo's targets are unusual and deplorable but we have to take notice of them." Shadow pointed out.

"And just who are his targets?" Emerald asked.

"The female companions of Sonic." Shadow answered. Espio clutched Suicune's hand. Spark held Winter close to him. Shayla gripped the table nervously. Silver held Blaze's arm. Sonic looked over at Emerald worriedly.

"So what are we going to do?" Sonic asked.

"We have to bring the females to the south island where Maraca and the other spirit chimers reside. In the mean time we must fight off Nazo's demons that have attacked the outer regions." Shadow answered. A large crash sounded outside. The sound of people shouting and women screaming could be heard.

"Speaking of which." Blaze the hedgehog said. Everyone jumped up from their chairs and ran outside. Black snake like demons were running amuck in the village.

"Hey slither! You've just overstayed your welcome." Sonic sneered as he darted towards the snake in his spin dash mode. Three snakes slithered over to Knuckles.

"Tails!" Knuckles shouted. Tails ran over to Knuckles. Knuckles grabbed Tails' wrist and spun him around.

"Tail Twister!" Knuckles shouted as he tossed Tails at the snakes. Tails eliminated the snakes like a boomerang flying through the wind.

Five snakes jumped on Winter. Just before the snakes attacked Winter, Spark electrocuted them away. Spark helped Winter up.

Shayla, Cindy, Suicune, and Espio fought back to back.

"Well, is this your definition of fun?" Shayla asked as she eliminated a snake with her sword.

"Not exactly." Suicune answered as she kicked a snake away.

"How is this going to last?" Cindy asked.

"It ends now." Espio answered.

"Get behind me." Espio ordered. The girls all crowded behind Espio. Espio flipped up in the air and turned invisible. The snakes were all suddenly cut in half. Espio reappeared with a blood stained spear in his hands.

Forty snakes surround Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"Now what?" Sonic asked. Just when all seemed lost, Midnight suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Get out of our city." Midnight sneered as she formed a large explosion of light that eliminated all of the snakes. Once the light faded, everyone was lying on the ground. They all stood up.

"That went well." Blaze joked as he wiped the dirt off of his arms.

"I think we'll stick with Shadow's plan." Sonic explained.

"Silver, call Vector and tell him we'll need a jet." Sonic ordered.

"No. Not a jet." Shadow protested.

"Well what else will we use?" Sonic asked.

"A boat. Nazo's demons cannot endure water. They won't be able to track us as long as we travel by boat." Shadow answered.

"Oh. I like that idea." Sonic smiled.

"Silver, tell Vector we'll need a cruise around the world." Sonic smirked.


	58. The Loss At Sunset Dock

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on chapters. I was lucky to post a few chapters over the weekend. I went to a writing convention and submitted my story. Luckily I won first place for one of my better stories called Star Catcher! Anyway, here are the replies!

Cartio-fox: Alright, sure! I'll add your fan character! But I need a description! :)

Suicuneluvr: You'll see how the plot will work out with Suicune. I will add Dark Suicune, but just trust me. You will like how it turns out! I promise! :)

Static The Electric Hedgehog: Thanks! I've read it! It's pretty funny! :)

Airiko The Angel: Alright, I hope she feels better soon! I'll add Shayla's boyfriend. :)

Shadowchaos1000: Alright. I'll add Skylark. :)

CrazyNutSquirrel: Glad you like it! :)

Spark The Hedgehog 123: No problem! Spark needs someone to love too! ;)

The enormous boat pulled up onto the docks and Vector walked out.

"I can see you need my help again! C'mon let's head out to open sea!" Vector shouted. Sonic rolled his eyes and followed Vector onto his enormous boat. The boat had an enormous deck with a pool.

"Aw sweet!" Blaze the hedgehog shouted. He ran over to the pool.

"Cannon ball!" Blaze shouted as he jumped in.

"Alright Blaze, you can sleep on the deck tonight." Sonic sighed as he walked off. Midnight, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow shared a room together. Midnight sat sucking mints on the top bunk of the bunk beds because she had nothing better to do.

"So where do you think Nazo's headed?" Sonic asked as he inspected a map.

"Sunset Dock." Shadow answered.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"Because although he can't track us he knows we will stop at every city on the ocean so he's sending his men to every city." Shadow answered.

"Well then we'd better keep the girls on the boat." Sonic explained. Shadow nodded.

They arrived at Sunset Dock in two days. As Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight walked off the boat Emerald and the other girls ran after them.

"We're coming with you!" Emerald shouted. They suddenly shoved Knuckles, Tails, and Spark into them.

"There's no stopping them when they want something." Knuckles sighed. Sonic sighed.

"Alright you can tag along, but don't get in the way and don't wander off. If one of you gets captured Nazo's one step closer to achieving his goal. We can't let him do that." Sonic explained. The girls nodded.

The city of Sunset Dock was quite beautiful. There were many different balloons, thousands of boats, and beautiful walkways and fountains. The best part of all was that the city was entirely on water. Sonic and the others walked to the center of town.

Midnight suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. They all followed Midnight's gaze to see Nazo the hedgehog, Demon, and Mephiles looking down at them.

"Why is it that whenever I look at you I get ticked off?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe it's because your mind is too weak for our superior." Nazo smirked.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic shouted. Nazo snapped his fingers. Hundreds of black demons appeared around Sonic and the others. Midnight groaned.

"I hate it when they play the surrounding game." Midnight sighed as she punched the ground. Thousands of cracks formed under the demons' feet. The cracks suddenly opened to reveal a pool of light. The demons fell into the pool and vanished.

"Let's finish with a little magic." Midnight smirked. She flipped into the air and held up her right hand.

"Trinity Oblivion!" Midnight shouted. A beam a light flashed. Once the light faded the cracks had disappeared.

"Too easy." Midnight smirked. Thousands of black demons appeared once more.

"Aw c'mon!" Sonic shouted. Spark looked around. He suddenly caught sight of a power line. He sparked it with his electric powers and it suddenly shocked the demons. They all vanished in a flash.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Spark shouted. Midnight suddenly looked around wildly.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. Midnight suddenly ran down the street.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted. Sonic started to run after her, but Silver stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"She might sense a Chaos Emerald. Let her sniff it out." Silver answered.

Midnight ran down an ally and she was suddenly held back by a force. Midnight stood stiffly as the force pulled back her body. She was turned around by the force and lifted into the air. Midnight suddenly saw Nazo smirking up at her. He was using his telekinetic powers to hold her in place.

"What have you done with her?" Midnight asked.

"Her soul is on her way to oblivion. It will lay in eternal sleep. All of their souls will." Nazo answered.

"And what about Emerald?" Midnight asked.

"Emerald will go when Sonic is in desire." Nazo answered.

"And when will that be?" Midnight asked.

"When all of the females have left." Nazo answered.

"So, what're you going to do to me? Kill me?" Midnight asked.

"If you intend to kill me then go ahead. It will do you no good at all." Midnight explained.

"My dear envy, who ever said I would kill you?" Nazo asked. He suddenly set Midnight down. He then shot a spear of energy at her. Midnight wasn't ready so it shot her right in the chest. Midnight fell to her knees.

"To think. Me killing my greatest enemy ever." Nazo smirked as he shot a blast of energy into Midnight's back.

"Me killing the one who sealed me in oblivion exactly 450 years ago." Nazo chuckled as pushed Midnight to the floor with his foot.

"Me killing the lightest soul in the universe. I wouldn't do it. You're too valuable." Nazo smirked as he grabbed Midnight by the neck and held her up. He then tossed her into a wall. Midnight weakly got to her feet as warm blood began to drip down her lip and her nose.

"For 450 years I've been trying to grasp you with my power, but you and your light always seem to squirm out of it. Very soon I will have you in my grasp and when that time comes I will torture you with my power because now I see death isn't good enough." Nazo smirked as he chocked Midnight. Midnight glared at Nazo.

"Farewell Midnight. I will defiantly be seeing you soon." Nazo chuckled as he vanished in a dark portal. Midnight fell to her knees once Nazo had disappeared. She panted wildly.

Midnight slowly made her way to back to the center of town.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted. He ran over to her, but Midnight stopped him. She nodded telling Sonic that she was alright. Midnight walked over to Spark.

"I'm sorry." Midnight whispered. She then walked off.

"What does she-?" Spark started. His eyes suddenly grew wide. He looked around wildly.

"Winter?!" Spark shouted.

"Winter where are you?!" Spark called loudly. Tears started to stream down his cheeks.

"WINTER?!" Spark shouted.

"No. No, they've taken Winter!" Spark cried as he fell to his knees. Sonic and the others bowed their head sadly.

"One down. Six to go." Shadow sighed as he walked off.

**What a dramatic chapter! Yes, if you have a female fan character they will be captured. So don't get too mad at me. -.-'. See ya! **


	59. Light vs Darkness

Author's Note: What's up everybody? Sorry for the delay on chapters yesterday. I just got back from the writing convention and I'm completely exhausted. Well, at least I got to skip school this week! ;). Here are the replies!

Suicuneluvr: Thanks for understanding! I'll put Dark Suicune in. :)

Cartio Fox: I'm sure it is. :)

Inudemon02: It's understandable if you don't review.

Spark The Hedgehog 123: Yeah, I figure Winter should be captured first. It only fits. Well in my mind anyway. -.-'.

Jono20: Blaze sounds like you? I must be doing well then. :)

Crazyrandomgurl: Alright, give me your description and I'll put you in! :)

Eric: If you read the story I'll put him in. :)

Airiko The Angel: No problem! I'm really sorry about your grandmother. :(

Alterer: Not unless you review.

"So who exactly is Nazo's next target?" Sonic asked. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were standing at the front of the ship watching the sunset.

"The next island ahead is an island of Chinese beliefs. Nazo's plans to kidnap the city's queen. He believes her soul has power in numerous limits." Shadow answered.

The boat sailed into the island in three days. As Sonic and the others departed from the boat, Midnight stopped before she set foot on the walkway. Sonic turned to her.

"What is it Midnight?" Sonic asked.

"I sense darkness here." Midnight answered.

"Well, then let's get rid of it." Sonic explained as he grabbed Midnight's wrist.

"No." Midnight suddenly said as she pulled her hand away.

"This darkness is powerful. Very powerful." Midnight explained. She had a worried and far off look in her eyes.

"I think you should stay on the ship." Sonic sighed.

"No, I have to come with you." Midnight explained.

"Midnight, if you can sense it, Nazo must be trying to kidnap you. Stay on the ship." Sonic ordered. Midnight sighed and nodded. She then walked back onto the ship.

Sonic and the others walked up to the palace gates. The door was locked.

"Of course. We have to pass an obstacle to get to the queen." Silver sighed.

"The queen must've known that Nazo was coming. So she locked the gates." Shadow explained.

"Well then I think it's time we claimed what's ours." Spark growled. Spark's sadness turned to fury over the past few days and Sonic had expected Spark would be infuriated if he saw Nazo. Spark shocked the lock open and the gates opened.

Sonic and the others walked into the throne room of the palace. The throne was turned to where the back faced Sonic and the others.

"You're highness, we've come to escort you out of the city. We believe Nazo's coming to capture you. He'll be here soon so we have to leave quickly." Sonic explained.

"Actually," A familiar voice said. The throne turned around to reveal Nazo sitting cross-legged in the chair.

"I was prompt this time." Nazo smirked. Sonic and the others glared at Nazo.

"Great, let's finish this!" Spark barked as he got into his battle position. Nazo ignored him.

"So, where is the little black rat?" Nazo asked.

"Why do you care?" Sonic snapped.

"I only find it fair if we duel." Nazo explained.

"Where's the queen?" Sonic asked.

"There is no queen." Nazo answered.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Nazo suddenly laughed.

"I'm surprised Sonic the hedgehog. Surely you of all people would know that this entire setup was a trap." Nazo smirked.

"What's he talking about Sonic?" Emerald asked. A demon suddenly jumped in through the window and knocked Espio outside onto the cliffs.

"Espio!" Suicune shouted as she tried to jump after him. Sonic stopped her. Thirty demons suddenly surrounded them.

"Sonic, go help Espio. We'll handle these guys." Blaze explained. Sonic nodded and jumped outside. Just before he reached the cliff, something pushed him onto a high cliff. Sonic looked up to see Nazo smirking down at him.

"It seems as though Midnight has failed you." Nazo chuckled.

"Midnight's much smarter than you'll ever be. She has the power of light on her side. That's more than enough to get rid of you. She can sense you from miles away." Sonic panted.

"The Master Emerald spirit has decided her fate. Even Midnight knows her destiny. As much as she tries to delay it, it will happen." Nazo explained. A large glowing spear appeared on his hand.

"I think this little chat has given away a few coverts. I think it's time you meet your fate." Nazo smirked. He raised the spear and swung at Sonic. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut preparing for his fate, but to his surprise the pain never reached him.

Sonic opened his eyes to see Midnight standing in front of him blocking Nazo's spear with a spear of light.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted. Midnight turned to Sonic.

"Go help Espio. Quickly!" Midnight panted. She then kicked Nazo away. Sonic nodded and ran to find Espio. Nazo turned to Midnight. Glowing spheres appeared on Midnight's hands as she glared at Nazo ready to fight in her battle position.

"It's nice to see you made it." Nazo smirked.

"I thought it would be polite to show up to our brawl." Midnight sneered.

"This trip holds many profits. I'll obtain one of the females and obtain the most valuable of all." Nazo smirked.

"Let's end this." Midnight growled.

"Let's." Nazo chuckled. They then lunged at each other.

Suicune ran over to where Espio was wrestling with the demon.

"Espio!" Suicune shouted. She ran over to them but was suddenly pushed away by a dark figure. Suicune looked up to see her dark twin smirking down at her.

"I should have know you would be here." Suicune sighed as she stood up.

"Well, I figured I should give the second female a proper greeting." Dark Suicune smirked.

"After all, your time is up." Dark Suicune explained. She then disappeared. A loud rushing sound filled Suicune's ears. Black clouds started to form around her.

Midnight and Nazo stopped their fighting. Nazo smiled.

"No wonder I sensed powerful darkness here." Midnight whispered. She then ran to find Suicune.

Suicune looked around wildly. An enormous black twister was forming around her. The twister lifted her off her feet. Black tentacles of dust entangled Suicune's body. Suicune attempted to kick them away, but it was no use. Suicune saw nothing but black dust around her.

Espio ran over to the tornado. Midnight and Sonic ran over as well.

"SUICUNE!" Espio shouted. Deep in the heart of the black twister, Suicune heard Espio's call.

"ESPIO!" Suicune shouted back. Espio, Sonic, and Midnight heard her cry.

"What can we do?!" Sonic asked over the howling wind.

"Stand back!" Midnight ordered. Espio and Sonic did as they were told. Midnight shot beams of light at the twister. The twister started to die down.

Just then, Nazo threw a sphere of energy at Midnight and knocked her unconscious.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted as he ran over to her. Sonic turned to Nazo. Dark Suicune walked over. They both smirked at them. Dark Suicune blew a kiss to them and waved goodbye as they teleported away. Sonic glared at them.

"Suicune!" Espio shouted as he jumped into the twister. Midnight slowly opened her eyes.

"Espio, don't." Midnight whispered. Midnight closed her eyes and fell back once more.

Espio dug to the heart of the twister calling out Suicune's name. The tentacles of the twister tried to pull him away, but Espio kicked them away. Espio gasped at the sight of Suicune wrapped in the tentacles. Her eyes were closed. She was breathing, but she was unconscious.

"Suicune!" Espio shouted. Suicune remained motionless. Espio dug over to her and shook her shoulders.

"Suicune! Suicune wake up!" Espio shouted. Suicune did nothing. Espio picked Suicune up and began to dig out of the twister. Something suddenly pulled him back. Espio turned to see a black tentacle wrapped around Suicune's ankle. The tentacle tugged strongly.

"Let go of her!" Espio shouted as he cut the tentacle in half with a small spear. Espio began to dig faster. Four tentacles suddenly grabbed Suicune's arms and legs and pulled Suicune away.

"Suicune!" Espio shouted. Four tentacles pulled Espio away.

"SUICUNE!" Espio shouted as he watched the tentacles pull Suicune into the darkness. The tentacles slung Espio out of the twister and onto the ground. The twister then vanished taking Suicune with it. Espio pounded the ground with his fist as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Sonic walked over to him with Midnight in his arms.

"I'm sorry Espio." Sonic sighed. Shadow and the others walked over.

"Two down. Four to go." Shadow sighed.

Later that evening, Midnight stood at the front of the boat watching the stars. Sonic walked over to her.

"It's my fault Suicune was captured." Midnight explained.

"Midnight, you didn't know." Sonic sighed.

"Yes I did. I sensed the darkness. I knew Nazo was there. I just didn't speak out. And now, that murdering psychopath has Suicune in his hands." Midnight explained.

"Midnight, you should be worried the most. Nazo's hunting you down as well as everyone else." Sonic sighed.

"Sonic, I have to stop him. I can't let you get killed for something I did 450 years ago." Midnight explained as she walked away. Sonic looked up at the stars. Sonic suddenly caught sight of a falling star. He closed his eyes.

"I only wish for all of our suffering to end." Sonic whispered.


	60. A Lover's Losses

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on chapters yesterday! I went to a fair in my home town so I was gone the whole day. Here are the replies!

Cartio Fox: Glad you liked it! :)

Charles Roberts: Well, there's a lot to say to that review. First of all, you kind of told me on short notice, so I probably won't grant that request. Second, only Sonic and Midnight will fight Nazo. It just doesn't seem right to give a fan character a chance to destroy him when the others suffered just as much. Third, please type the review to where I can understand it. I had a lot of trouble reading that. Sorry if this offends you in any way, but that review seems to be requesting a bit too much. :(

Shadowchaos1000: Oh, right! I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about submitting Skylark. I'll submit him in this chapter. I'm so so, very sorry! :(

Suicuneluvr: Lol. Wait a second. My city's holding a fair too. Just where do you live? No, I'm not a stalker. I just want to know, because you and I just might be living in the same state. :)

Crazyrandomgurl: Alright! No problem. I actually like this fan character! :)

Airiko The Angel: Sure. It's the least I can do. You've just recently suffered a great loss and I know exactly what that feels like. You're not being a nag. I'll put him in this next chapter! :)

Antares700: I'm not amazing. I just love to write. Alright, I'll add your character! :)

Spark The Hedgehog 123: Okay, um,…I'll try.

Alterer: Thanks! Do you want me to put your fan characters back in?

Gunslinger: I like where it's going too! The Blind War wasn't doing well at the time. I was really busy with the other stories. I'll put it back up if you want me to, but it won't be for a while. Alright. I'll put Flame in. :)

Inudemon02: I do too. I don't remember you submitting Inu. If you give me a description I'll put her in. :)

Sonic and the others had just recently made it to Dry Desert and they were practically melting into the pavement.

They came to a small lagoon and it looked very tempting.

"The heck with this!" Sonic shouted as he dove into the lagoon. The others shrugged and joined him. Sonic suddenly stopped them.

"What is it?" Flame asked. They all turned to see a demon walking up to a sphinx with a chest in front of it. The demon opened the chest and pulled out a small gem.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Skylark shouted.

"Skylark!" Shayla shouted. The demon caught sight of them and ran off.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Sonic shouted as he jumped out of the lagoon. The demon came to a fork in the road with Sonic and the others hot on his tail. The demon suddenly split into three demons and ran down each path.

"Boys you follow that one! Girls you take that one! I'll follow this one!" Shayla shouted.

Sonic and the other boys caught the demon by a cliff. They all got into their battle positions. The demon suddenly morphed into none other than Nazo.

"I should've known it was you." Sonic growled.

"Do you wish to kill me?" Nazo asked.

"Killing you is a blessing in my mind." Spark sneered. Nazo chuckled and disappeared. Gemini suddenly ran off.

"Gemini!" Sonic shouted.

Meanwhile the girls had caught their demon as well. The demon suddenly morphed to reveal Dark Suicune smirking at them.

"You! Where's Suicune?!" Midnight asked.

"She's at Nazo's lair along with the other girls." Dark Suicune answered.

"And just where is that?" Midnight asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Dark Suicune smirked. She then disappeared.

Gemini ran down the middle road until he came to a cliff. Shayla was nowhere to be seen.

"Shayla!" Gemini called.

"Shayla! Where are you?!" Gemini shouted. Just then, Silver, Joe, and Sarah ran over to him.

"Shayla's gone." Gemini panted.

"Blaze is gone too." Silver explained.

"They took Cindy as well." Sarah explained. Sonic and the others walked over.

"Their taking more and more by the second! What're we going to do?!" Silver asked.

"I don't know!" Sonic answered.

"I'm trying to think." Sonic explained. Sonic sighed.

"We have to take what females we have and head to South Island. We'll be safe there." Sonic explained.

"I won't leave Cindy!" Joe shouted.

"We have no choice Joe." Sonic sighed.

"You don't care because Emerald hasn't been captured yet!" Gemini raged.

"I do care! All this time I've been trying to protect the females! It's not my fault they've been captured!" Sonic explained.

"Forget it!" Gemini shouted.

"Let's just go so we don't have to suffer as much." Joe sighed as he walked off.

Later that night as they sailed into the walled island, Shadow walked over to his masters.

"Well done Shadow." Maraca complemented.

"Master, I've lost five of the females. Only two survived." Shadow explained.

"Two heads are better than one. Bring them to our gathering. They'll spend the night here." Maraca explained as he walked off.

Later that evening, Emerald walked outside of South Island to get a look at the moon.

Midnight walked along the top of the tallest building on the island. Midnight walked over to the edge and looked down.

"You know you could always jump." A voice explained. Nazo suddenly appeared. Midnight glared at Nazo as she jumped away from the edge.

"What are you doing here? The island is protected from demons like you." Midnight explained.

"Well, I'm not exactly a demon. I'm more of considered a devil." Nazo smirked as he disappeared. Midnight understood what he meant. Only one female would be left soon. Very soon.

Emerald suddenly heard the sound of the wind blowing ferociously. Black clouds suddenly began to form around her.

"Oh no." Emerald whispered. The black clouds began to close in on her. Just as Emerald started to run away. The clouds lifted her up and a large twister was formed. Tentacles wrapped themselves around Emerald as she struggled to break free.

"SONIC!" Emerald shouted. Sonic suddenly heard Emerald's cry. He gasped.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"Emerald's being captured." Sonic answered as he ran off. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Sonic ran to the outskirts of South Island to find an enormous black twister rotating in front of him.

"Emerald!" Sonic called. Deep in the heart of the twister Emerald heard Sonic's call.

"Sonic!" Emerald called back as she tried to kick the tentacles off.

"Emerald! Emerald where are you?!" Sonic shouted. This time Emerald didn't answer.

"EMERALD!" Sonic shouted. He jumped into the twister. Sonic quickly dug his way through.

"Emerald!" Sonic called as he began to dig faster. He suddenly caught sight of a patch of sky blue fur.

"Emerald!" Sonic shouted as he dug faster. He suddenly felt a wrist come into his grasp. He pulled the wrist until Emerald's face emerged from the darkness.

"Emerald! Wake up!" Sonic shouted as he shook Emerald. Emerald slowly opened her eyes to see Sonic in front of her.

"Sonic." Emerald gasped.

"Emerald, don't worry! I won't let you get captured by Nazo!" Sonic explained.

"It's too late Sonic." Emerald whispered. Sonic stared at her.

"Sonic, I'm not worried. I know you'll come and save me." Emerald explained.

"I promise I will Emerald." Sonic nodded. Emerald smiled and nodded. The tentacles then pulled her into the darkness. Sonic let the tentacles throw him out of the twister. Sonic watched the twister slowly vanish. Shadow and the others suddenly ran over.

"Six down. One to go." Shadow sighed. They all turned to Midnight.


	61. The Triumph And The Failure

Author's Note: Well, I think I'm finally out of my writer's block! YAY! Here are the replies!

Charles Roberts: Alright, Typhoon will appear in his hyper form, but he won't face off with anyone special. I don't think that's really fair to everyone else. Sorry. :(

Shadowchaos1000: No problem! I'll make him talk more in this next chapter!

CrazyNutSquirrel: The reason I haven't put her in yet is because you won't give me a _**description**_! I've told you ever time you've asked me! I'm sorry, but I'm not the one to blame! :(

Crazyrandomgurl: I think I did too. -.-'. I'm really sorry. I'll fix it in this next chapter! :)

Airiko The Angel: Yeah. I don't think I'll ever forget Shayla! Sorry your head hurts!

Alterer: Give me a description and I'll put them in. "You never put them in" would have sufficed. :(

Antares700: Alright! Consider yourself in! :)

Marium: BIG uh oh. :)

In a dark gathering room, a meeting was being held. Nazo, Demon, and Mephiles were discussing their plot.

"We have achieved much in such a short time." Demon grinned.

"Indeed, but one female still remains. This female will not be difficult to capture." Mephiles explained.

"Yes, but the demons do not stand a chance against her power. Light is darkness' greatest weakness. If we fail to remember that, then the last female is clearly more powerful than we are." Nazo explained.

"Then the answer is evident. We shall send a black twister." Demon smirked. Nazo nodded.

It had been three days since Emerald's capture. Shadow and the others were searching rapidly for their lost companions. Sonic however was not taking his loss very well. He wouldn't eat and he wouldn't sleep. He locked himself in his room and never emerged. Midnight was more worried about Sonic than about Nazo.

One day, as Midnight stood at the edge of South Island, she thought deeply about what to do. Midnight closed her eyes.

"Where am I?" A voice asked inside her head.

"Emerald, do you wish to speak with Sonic?" Midnight asked.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked.

"It's me. Midnight." Midnight answered.

"Midnight! Please let me speak to Sonic!" Emerald shouted.

Meanwhile in the Sonic's room, a voice in his head suddenly called.

"Sonic?" The voice asked. Sonic's eyes suddenly widened. He knew exactly who he was talking to.

"Emerald! Where are you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not the one you should be worrying about. Sonic, you have to protect the last female." Emerald answered.

"Emerald, it's so hard to move on without you." Sonic explained.

Meanwhile, Midnight suddenly heard the sound of furiously blowing wind. She turned to see black clouds gathering around her.

"Oh no." Midnight whispered. She began to run, but a tentacle of dust grabbed her ankle, tripped her, and began pulling her into the twister. Midnight dug her nails into the earth as the black twister began to build. The twister's power was too great for Midnight, the tentacle soon pulled her into the darkness.

"Sonic, you must defeat the darkness. Hurry, or you will have nothing left at all." Emerald explained. The voice suddenly disappeared. Sonic's eyes grew wide. He ran out of his room. Sonic bumped right into Silver.

"Sonic?" Silver started.

"Silver, where's Midnight?" Sonic asked frantically.

"She's outside." Silver answered.

"No." Sonic whispered as he ran off.

Midnight kicked at the tentacles wrapping around her arms and ankles. She was slowly being pulled to the heart of the twister.

"Get off of me!" Midnight shouted. The tentacles pulled her to the center of the twister and finally stopped. More and more tentacles wrapped around Midnight until she was practically covered in them.

"No! I don't want to fade into darkness!" Midnight cried.

"SONIC!" Midnight shouted.

Meanwhile on the shore, Sonic heard Midnight's cry. He gasped. Sonic then ran over to the edge of South Island to find an enormous black twister spinning rapidly in front of him.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted.

"SONIC HELP!" Midnight cried. Sonic jumped into the twister and dug to the heart. Sonic suddenly saw Midnight's ear.

"Midnight!" Sonic called.

"Sonic?" Midnight asked. She then turned to see Sonic in front of her. Sonic held out his hand. Midnight took it and held tightly.

"Sonic, I don't want the darkness to win." Midnight explained.

"Don't worry Midnight. I won't let Nazo take you from me." Sonic explained. The tentacles suddenly wrapped themselves around Sonic and flung himself out of the twister.

"MIDNIGHT!" Sonic shouted. He landed on the shore. Sonic looked up at the twister.

Deep in the heart, the tentacles began to pull Midnight into the darkness. Midnight felt terribly weak. Darkness was her weakness and it was doing a good job taking her down. Midnight suddenly felt furious.

"I won't let this happen." Midnight said to herself. A tentacle suddenly wrapped around her forehead.

"Get off of me." Midnight growled. She suddenly began to glow brightly.

Meanwhile, outside of the twister, Sonic stared at the twister. A small light suddenly protruded from the twister.

Shadow and the others suddenly ran over.

"Sonic, watch out!" Shadow shouted as he pulled Sonic down. An enormous explosion of light suddenly destroyed the twister.

Once the light faded, Sonic looked around to find black goop everywhere. He turned to a large puddle. From the puddle, Midnight stood up.

Her pupils had vanished and her eyes were glowing brightly. She panted slowly, but loudly. Blood oozed from her ears, nose, and mouth. Bleeding scars and cuts marked her entire body. Black goop practically covered her. Sonic stared at her in disbelief.

Midnight suddenly fainted on the ground. Sonic ran over to her. He inspected her. Sonic sighed with relief.

"You really are the Master Emerald Spirit's daughter." Sonic whispered as he picked her up.

Later that night, Maraca inspected Midnight as he cleaned the blood from her face. He bandaged the scars and checked her eyes.

"How is she?" Sonic asked.

"She is unconscious. And she will remain that way for quite some time." Maraca answered.

"Why?" Skylark asked.

"It took a great deal of light to eliminate the twister. Midnight depends on her body energy to produce light. She gave all her energy to use the light that destroyed the twister. So, she can't do anything but charge up her energy and she does that, by sleeping." Maraca answered.

"So, can you give us an exact date on when she'll wake up?" Skylark asked.

"A week." Maraca answered.

"A week?!" Everyone shouted.

"Like I said, it took a great deal of light." Maraca explained as he placed Midnight in a bed.

"The only thing that matters is that Midnight didn't get captured. We should be thankful for that." Sonic sighed.

Later that night, as Sonic and the others sat in their rooms a large explosion suddenly sounded from outside. Sonic sat up in his bed.

"Demons." He whispered as he ran outside. Thousands of demons were roaming around the city. Sonic glared at them and got into his battle position.

Meanwhile, a dark figure in a hooded cloak walked through an empty hallway. He came to an end door. He opened it using his telekinetic powers and walked inside.

At the end of the room was a bed with a small sleeping hedgehog in it. The figure walked over to the hedgehog.

Once Sonic and the others had destroyed the demons, Sonic ran inside. He hurried to the end room and slammed the door open. Sonic's eyes grew wide.

The bed at the end of the room was empty.


	62. The Defeat Of The Darkness

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm sick _again_! I have strep throat and a bad case of it. My diet is a horrible salty tasting soup, bananas, and bread, and I'm constantly being taunted by Olive Garden and Outback Steak House commercials! AHHH! I'm slipping into madness! Well, now that I'm done moping I think we can move on! Here are the replies!

Spark The Hedgehog 123: Glad that you liked it! I think I should ask you to check out my new story. I won't tell you what it is, because I think you'll like it. Just judging what you favor! :)

Crazyrandomgurl: You probably don't remember, but I said no fan character sacrifices. It's a good idea, but Sarah's such an awesome character. I don't want to kill her. :(. Another reason why I can't grant your request, is because Sarah was not captured. I'm really, really, sorry. I'll make Sarah and Joe a couple though! :)

Suicuneluvr: Man, I thought you and I were living in the same state. Oh well, it gave me something to hope for! :)

Static The Electric Hedgehog: I don't get it.

Cartio Fox: Sorry, I've been having a lot of trouble with my writer's block. Don't worry, I'm about to have a story explosion! :)

Airiko The Angel: She's been captured. Yeah, Midnight was almost killed. I'd also like to inform you that I've written a new story that I think you will like, so I'd check it out! :)

Shadowchaos1000: Of course! Why wouldn't I keep him in? :)

Inudemon02: Alright, I'll submit Inu! :)

CrazyNutSquirrel: You weren't a nuisance! I just needed the right information. I'll put Pamilyn in! :)

Dark Suicune teleported herself to a dark area. Nazo stood in front of an enormous gem that was none other than the Master Emerald. Dark Suicune walked over to where the females were being held and smirked as she passed them.

The females souls had been swallowed by the darkness, so they had fallen into an eternal sleep. Dark Suicune walked over to Nazo.

"Has she woken up yet?" Dark Suicune asked.

"No. But she will soon. Very soon." Nazo smirked.

Sonic and the others had been searching for Midnight and the others for six days. They had found nothing.

One day as Sonic and the others were inspecting what little information they had, Shadow suddenly remembered the Chaos Emerald they possessed.

"Sonic! Where's the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked. Sonic handed the Chaos Emerald to Shadow. Shadow whispered something into it and the emerald suddenly began to glow dimly.

"What did you do?" Knuckles asked.

"Midnight and the Chaos Emeralds attract each other. So we can use this Chaos Emerald to find her. If we find Midnight, we'll find the other females." Shadow explained.

"But, what about Nazo?" Cartio asked.

"We'll deal with him when we get there." Pamilyn answered.

Sonic and the others followed the Chaos Emerald to a large hideout in the mountains.

"What is this place?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure, but stay close. We don't know what might be lurking here." Joe answered as he pulled Sarah over to him.

Meanwhile inside, Midnight slowly opened her eyes. She looked around.

"It's about time." A voice suddenly said. Midnight jumped up and turned to see Nazo smirking at her in a small throne. Midnight glared at Nazo.

"You managed to pull one last trick, but in the end you were caught." Nazo grinned.

"You can send as many twisters as you want, but I'll take down every one of them." Midnight sneered.

"Yes, but every one you will take down will be another week added to your sleep." Nazo explained. Midnight glared at him.

"Lucky for me your soul was off guard while you were charging." Nazo smirked as he held up a hand.

"What are you-?" Midnight started. A searing pain suddenly pierced her chest. Midnight clutched her chest and fell to her knees. She panted wildly as Nazo laughed.

"You…you filled my soul with darkness." Midnight panted. Nazo smirked.

"You're soul will soon expire. The only thing that can save you is the Master Emerald, but if it removes the darkness from your soul, you will perish." Nazo explained. Midnight stared at Nazo.

"Midnight!" a voice suddenly shouted. Midnight and Nazo turned to see Sonic, Shadow, and Silver running over.

"What did you do?" Sonic asked.

"Your too late Sonic. Midnight will soon depart from this life and when she does, the females will unleash their power." Nazo answered. Nazo turned and suddenly gasped. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver followed his gaze to see Midnight standing in front of the Master Emerald with a glowing spear on her palm.

"Wait. What are you doing?!" Nazo asked. Midnight suddenly lifted the spear up and smash the Master Emerald. A ray of light suddenly exploded from the Master Emerald and a glowing orb protruded from Midnight's chest. The orb was Midnight's soul. A golden outline formed around Midnight's body and thousands of golden orbs flew over to the females and flung themselves into their chests.

An image of the Spirit Of The Master Emerald appeared. It looked over at Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. It then turned to Midnight. The emerald spirit walked over to Midnight and touched her chest. Midnight's body faded into a series of sparkles. An image of Midnight suddenly appeared.

Midnight and the emerald spirit nodded to each other and began to walk into the ray of light from the Master Emerald. Midnight stopped and turned to Sonic and the others. She then turned to Nazo who was watching everything. An orb flew from Midnight's chest and into Nazo's chest. Nazo's pupils suddenly vanished. He suddenly fell on his face.

"She killed him." Sonic whispered.

"The emerald spirits give life and take it away. This is nothing but a chore for them." Shadow explained. Midnight turned to her friends. She waved and followed her father into the ray of light. A bright light suddenly flashed. Once the light faded, they were all lying in a large field. Sonic looked around.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. Shadow and Silver sat up.

"Sonic!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted. Sonic turned to see Emerald running over to him.

"Emerald?" Sonic asked. He then ran over to her and embraced her. Sonic looked to the sky.

"She'll come back. I know she will." Sonic smiled.

**It's time for Sonic and the others to go home! The series is not over, as I'm sure you know, so keep in touch! Oh, and check out my profile! I've got a surprise for you all! I'm not telling you what it is, so go find out! :)**


	63. The Scorching Challenge

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post any chapters yesterday. One of my doctors came in at three o'clock in the morning to give me five injections, so I slept all day yesterday without evening knowing it. Me and my health. -.-'. Anyway, here are the replies!

Cartio Fox: She didn't appear. Oh man! I'm so sorry. I'll make her appear in this next chapter. Sorry! :(

Antares700: I don't really understand what you said. -.-'.

Suicuneluvr: I was too. I was almost sure you were living in my state. Oh well. :)

Airiko The Angel: Well, the reason I deleted those stories was because I had writer's block at that time and I would have had too much to keep up with if I kept going with those stories. Anyway, I kind of agree. Love is crap, but a story really isn't a story without a little romance, so I have to add it. -.-'.

Spark The Hedgehog123: Lol. Sorry Spark wasn't in that last chapter. I'll try to put him in this one. :)

CrazyNutSquirrel: You're welcome! I really don't like to snap at my loyal readers. :)

Marium: You haven't been reviewing in a while. So where've you been? This is not meant to offend you. Just so you know! :)

Crazyrandomgurl: 1: She wasn't captured because you submitted her on short notice 2: Alright, I'll make that happen. :)

Sonic and the others had been taking it easy over the past few days. Sonic was awaiting Midnight's return, but it never happened. Sonic's friends had mysteriously disappeared for some unknown reason.

One day, as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were sitting around in the living room, a knock at the door suddenly sounded. Sonic walked over to answer it. He opened the door to see Keiyou standing in the doorway.

"Keiyou? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Read this." Keiyou ordered as she shoved an envelope into Sonic's hands. Sonic opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

"I don't get it, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"The college we used to go to has been moved to Florida." Keiyou answered.

"Seriously?!" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, and we have to go." Keiyou answered.

"No wonder the others have disappeared." Silver smiled as he jumped up.

"Alright, let's get going." Sonic smirked as he grabbed his car keys. Sonic and the others drove to the college and arrived in two days.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had developed a taste for skateboarding over the past few days. One morning, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver decided to go for a run on the grounds.

Sonic skated off of a construction ramp, did a kickflip, and skated on. Silver jumped up into the air, did a 360 spin, and skated on. Shadow jumped up, grinded on a nearby rail, and skated on. Students around them were chatting in awe about their performance.

As Sonic and the others skated past a large building, a black hedgehog with flames on his quills noticed Sonic's performance and watched him skate down the street. A blood red hedgehog with a large scar on his eye walked over to the black hedgehog.

"What're you spying on Scorch?" The hedgehog asked.

"I'm thinking I've just found a new member for our team. But his groupies will have to go." Scorch smirked as he stood up. Scorch whistled loudly and four other hedgehogs walked over. The hedgehogs were all either black or red and were practically gifted with the talent to skate. Scorch picked up his skateboard and followed Sonic. Scorch's friends followed.

Sonic caught sight of a small entrance. He stopped in his tracks. Shadow and Silver stopped beside him. Lots of students were entering the area.

"Let's go check it out." Sonic said as he picked up his board. Shadow and Silver did the same. The area was a large somewhat valley of buildings. A large calm river stood between the walls of the buildings. The area was filled with shops, restaurants, and malls. Sonic suddenly caught sight of a café.

"C'mon, let's stop for a java and a doughnut or two." Sonic smirked as he walked inside. Sonic shoved his skateboard into Silver's hands.

"Go grab a table." Sonic ordered. Silver and Shadow walked over to a booth and sat down.

Meanwhile, Scorch and his gang had just entered the café. The red hedgehog with the scar tapped Scorch and pointed to Sonic. Scorch smirked, shoved his skateboard into the red hedgehog's hands, and walked over to Sonic. Sonic turned around to see Scorch standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Sonic asked.

"I caught sight of you skating down the street and I must say, you are quite good." Scorch answered.

"Well, I'm not going to add anything to that. I'm Sonic." Sonic explained.

"Scorch." Scorch explained.

"I've been champion in the state skateboarding games for the past five years, and I would like to have you join my team." Scorch explained.

"Fair, but not unless my friends join." Sonic explained.

"Well then we have a problem." Scorch sighed.

"Well, you either take them with me, or don't take me at all. Take your pick." Sonic explained. Scorch put an arm around Sonic's shoulder.

"Sonic, I'm not sure you understand what it really means to be on a team. When your on my team, you win. Those two are just weighing you down." Scorch explained.

"Weighing me down?" Sonic asked as he shoved Scorch's arm away.

"It seems to me that their bringing me up." Sonic explained.

"Forget it. You can count me out of your game." Sonic snapped.

"Fine. I may not be able to make you my companion, but I can certainly make you my enemy. You and I compete in the state games, loser will have to toss out their board." Scorch explained.

"Deal." Sonic said almost instantly. With that, Scorch and his troops left the area.

Shadow and Silver walked over to Sonic.

"Are you sure about this Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Definitely." Sonic answered.

**This reminds me of something. I can't quite put my finger on it. Oh well, it'll come to me eventually. :)**


	64. The Reunion

Author's Note: I posted two new stories yesterday and I'm not really happy with the result I'm getting from them. If the problem is that you don't know about them then your off the hook, but if the problem is that Midnight's the main character in both of them then you need to think for a moment. Just because Midnight's the main character doesn't mean that Sonic and the others won't appear at all. Basically, read the stories, because you never know whether or not their good just by the summary. If you that desperate for a story with Sonic and the others in it I'll post another story, but please read the stories I have posted. Here are the replies.

Shadowchaos1000: Lol, yeah! Your fan character's back at the college! :)

Cartio Fox: No problem! :)

Suicuneluvr: I can't either. Well, actually I can. Man, I'm so stupid! -.-'

Airiko The Angel: Lol! :)

Inudemon02: You're not being rude at all. I can't find anything rude in that statement!

Antares700: No, not really. I'm pretty stupid though, so don't beat yourself up. :)

Jono20: Alright. Um,…this takes a lot of explaining. You see, I don't really think Knuckles should have his own chapter because I only grant requests that evolve around your fan characters. I covered that in the first chapter, though I'm sure you don't remember. I'm really sorry. :(

Marium: Lol, yeah! :)

Sonic had constantly been practicing over the past few days. He really wanted to defeat Scorch, but it would take more than what he had to accomplish that goal.

One day as Sonic was skating on the ramp, he suddenly caught sight of Shadow, Silver, and Inu walking over. Sonic slid down the ramp and stopped right in front of them.

"What is it guys?" Sonic asked as he picked up his board.

"Look at this." Inu said as she held an advertisement up to Sonic. Sonic read the paper.

"A cruise line! Sweet!" Sonic shouted.

"Wait a minute,…how do you intend to pay for this?" Sonic asked.

"Read the bottom." Shadow ordered. Sonic did as he was told.

"College students get in free! Double sweet!" Sonic shouted.

"And we're going to visit nine islands on the cruise." Inu added.

"TRIPLE SWEET!" Sonic shouted as he tossed the paper into the air.

"When are we going?" Sonic asked.

"This afternoon." Inu answered.

"Alright!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Shadow and Silver's wrists and pulled them back to their dormitory. Sonic packed wildly, Silver levitated items into his suitcase. Sonic noticed Shadow reaching for his guns to put into his suitcase.

"No Shadow." Sonic said.

"Freak." Shadow mumbled disappointedly as he slammed his suitcase shut.

They boarded the boat that afternoon and waved goodbye to the students who were not going.

"This is gonna rock." Sonic smirked after the college was out of sight.

Later that night, as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver sat in their rooms, Sonic caught sight of an add on the nightstand. Sonic snagged the add and read it.

"Hey guys, they have a theater down the hall." Sonic explained.

"What movies does it play?" Shadow asked.

"Let's see. Well, it says that their showing horror movies tonight." Sonic answered.

"What movies?" Silver asked.

"Saw, The Birds, Sixth Sense, The Shining, and The Eye." Sonic answered.

"Alright, then let's go." Silver said as he hopped out of his chair.

They walked over to the theater to see thousands of teens walking into the theater. Sonic suddenly bumped into someone.

"Suicune?" Sonic asked. Suicune turned around to see Sonic smiling at her.

"Sonic!" Suicune shouted. Espio, Skylark, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, Emerald, Sarah, Cindy, Joe, Kevin, Typhoon, and Pamilyn ran over.

"We were beginning to think you weren't gonna make it." Knuckles smirked as he gave Sonic a high-five. Sonic laughed. He suddenly caught sight of a little black hedgehog in the crowd. Sonic ran over to the hedgehog and tapped it on the shoulder. The hedgehog turned around.

"Midnight!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic!" Midnight shouted as she hugged Sonic.

After the movie, everyone gathered into Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's room.

"So what're you doing here in the mortal world?" Sonic asked.

"My father said I could take a vacation for a year, but after that I have to come back." Midnight answered.

"Well, we should enjoy what time we do have with you." Emerald explained.

"I'm with Emerald on that plan." Tails announced.

"Hey guys, how many of you know Scorch?" Sonic asked.

"Scorch! I hate him!" Suicune shouted.

"Yeah, he's such a jerk." Skylark added.

"I'll teach him a lesson one day." Blaze sneered.

"Well I'm about to. Trust me." Sonic smirked.

**Sorry for the short chapter, my doctor doesn't want me on my laptop for very long.**


	65. One More News Flash

Author's Note: I'm finally out of the hospital. You'll understand why I haven't updated for so long in this next chapter. I won't give out any replies today. You all will see why.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Midnight all sat in CyberFire0502's computer room quietly. They had heard that CyberFire was free to leave the hospital and were eager to see him.

"You think he's alright?" Midnight asked.

"I'm sure he's alright, but I think he's a little mad." Shadow answered.

"Why?" Sonic asked. Just then, CyberFire0502 walked in and took a seat by the desk of his computer.

"Well, ask him." Silver answered. Midnight ran over to CyberFire0502.

"Hey Cyber!" She greeted.

"Nice to see you Midnight." CyberFire smiled.

"So, what's up Cyber?" Sonic asked. CyberFire0502 turned to the computer and went to FanFiction. He logged on and showed Sonic and the others the reviews for the two new stories he had posted. Star Catcher only had one review and the Charm Of Iroka did not have any at all.

"What's the deal with this?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Star Catcher and the Charm Of Iroka are probably your best stories you've written, why don't they like them?" Silver asked.

"I think it's because Midnight's the main character in both of them." CyberFire answered.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Sonic asked.

"I know! I guess it's because they think the story's going to only have my fan characters in it so I've had to give them a reason to read it." CyberFire0502 explained.

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked.

"As I'm sure you know, I haven't updated for over a week now and that's because nobody has reviewed my other stories. Consider it a threat. This is a new rule, no reviews on my other stories, no updates on this story." CyberFire0502 answered.

"Seems a little unreasonable doesn't it?" Silver said.

"I'm all for it!" Sonic shouted as he raised his hand.

"Me too!" Midnight shouted.

"How about you Shadow?" She asked.

"Well…, I'm not sure. It does seem a little unreasonable to leave this story not updated just because our readers aren't reviewing Cyber's other stories. But it also seems a little unreasonable that our readers won't review the other stories just because they evolve around Midnight. Hmm….why don't you leave Sonic College Series alone for a while and post other stories?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm, that does sound like a good idea." CyberFire explained.

"Alright. I'm sure we can arrange something like that. I'm getting a little bored with this story anyway. I'll update it once I've finished posting all of my other stories I was planning to post." CyberFire said.

"Alright! New stories! Which means new adventures for us!" Midnight shouted.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted as he gave Midnight a high five.

"So, where are we going to start?" Midnight asked.

"Well…., for a kickoff, I think I'll post another story." CyberFire0502 answered.

"Which one will you post?" Shadow asked.

"Probably Angels Of Elizian." CyberFire answered.

"Cool. Well, get on it." Sonic smirked. CyberFire smiled and turned to the computer.

_**Please**_** read my other stories. It's not like you have anything else to read that I have. I will no longer update on this story until I finish posting my other stories. Sorry, but this isn't the only good story I have. **


End file.
